La Voluntad del Secreto
by Clickgeniera
Summary: Esta historia es la continuación de "El nombre que falta", y comienza al final de la serie New World Zorro. Tras años utilizando una magia especial para proteger su secreto, el Zorro deberá enfrentarse a los efectos que el hechizo ha tenido sobre las personas a las que quiere.
1. El secreto que no quiere ser revelado

_Aviso: No poseo los derechos sobre los personajes ni las historias originales de la serie el Zorro de Family Channel. No recibo dinero a cambio de publicar este relato._ _Esta historia comienza justo después del último capítulo de la serie, y es la continuación de El Nombre que Falta. Por si alguien no se quiere leer la primera historia voy a incluir un resumen, pero si vas a leerla te sugiero que lo hagas ahora y no sigas leyendo la introducción._

_El __N__ombre que __F__alta comienza con Diego de la Vega siendo un niño __que puede__ ver fantasmas y tiene premoniciones. Su madre le apoya, pero su padre quiere que lo oculte, __por eso ella d__ecide llevar a Diego __a__l poblado indio __donde el niño puede aprender del chamán. Además aprende a rastrear, a montar a caballo y a luchar, todo ello a espaldas de su padre.__ Cuando su madre muere dando a luz a una niña, __Diego se da cuenta de que ambas siguen en la casa, aunque ignora el motivo. D__on Alejandro decide que Diego reciba el sacramente de la Confirmación para evitar que su don se siga manifestando. __A pesar de que su don está bloqueado aún es capaz de ver a su espíritu guía, que por supuesto es un zorro._

_Ya de adulto viaja a España, donde inicia sus estudios académicos y de esgrima. Además conoce a un grupo de personas interesadas en el esoterismo y que tienen diferentes dones. Una de ellas, Francisca, es medium. Ellos rescatan a Diego cuando un hombre lo atrapa y trata de utilizar sus dones en su propio beneficio. Francisca además de ayudarle con su videncia se convierte en su amante. El grupo se disgrega cuando dos de ellos, incluida Francisca, huyen de España._

_A través de un fantasma, una mujer llamada Agueda, Diego se entera de que el hombre que lo capturó va a realizar un sacrificio ritual. Decide intervenir y con ayuda del fantasma y fortalecido por las oraciones de un gran número de religiosas, consigue sabotear la invocación y rescatar a la niña. __Como recompensa por su ayuda, Agued__a__ se convierte en un ángel a las órdenes de San Miguel._

_Una de las cosas que aprende es a utilizar un don que ya tenía desde que nació. Se trata de un velo mágico, un hechizo que debidamente utilizado distrae la atención de quienes están a su alrededor. Francisca le advierte de que cuanto más lo use con una persona, más poderoso se vuelve. Además le dice que las criaturas de ojos color ámbar pueden ver a través de ese hechizo, poniendo de ejemplo a su gata, que además es su familiar, es decir, un animal que la ayuda con su magia._

_Cuando Diego vuelve a California decide convertirse en el Zorro y utilizar su __velo__ para protegerse a sí mismo, a Felipe, y a su caballo Tornado, que además pasa a ser su familiar. Con el tiempo t__anto el chico como el caballo__ aprenden a utilizar parte de la magia de Diego de formas inesperadas._

_Diego contacta con su madre y se entera de que su hermana no es capaz de seguir adelante. Consigue averiguar su nombre, y finalmente que su padre supere su dolor y reconozca que no está enfadado con ella ni la culpa de la muerte de su esposa. La niña se va, pero la madre de Diego sabe que aún quedan asuntos por resolver y se queda._

_Don Alejandro le cuenta a Diego que una mujer trató de llevárselo cuando acababa de nacer, y que creen que quería intercambiarlo por otro bebé con una marca de nacimiento en la pierna. La mujer consiguió huir con el otro niño._

**Capítulo 1. El secreto que no quiere ser revelado.**

Diego se dirigió a su padre.

"Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, padre. Gilberto descubrió algo que llevo ocultando desde que volví de España."

Su padre lo miró algo extrañado, pero no lo interrumpió. Diego sintió la garganta seca. Siempre le parecía que había dejado demasiado coraje a el Zorro y muy poco a Diego. Al fin habló en voz baja.

"Padre, soy el Zorro."

Al decirlo, por un momento todas las estrellas de cinco puntas que Felipe y él llevaban años marcando en distintos lugares de la plaza, parecieron brillar en su mente con luz plateada.

"Perdona Diego. ¿Qué has dicho? No he entendido nada."

Diego se sintió algo confuso. "Que soy el Zorro" repitió un poco más alto. Las estrellas volvieron a brillar.

"¿Por qué hablas así, es una broma?"

"Padre. ¿No entiendes lo que digo?"

"Ahora sí, cuando hablas claro. ¿Qué es eso que querías contarme?"

"¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?"

Ambos se acercaron a Felipe y Victoria. Diego indicó a su padre que se situara junto a ella, y mirándolos dijo claramente. "Soy el Zorro."

Felipe dio un respingo, asombrado, pero los otros dos lo miraban desconcertados. Las estrellas brillaron tanto que por un momento Diego se sintió aturdido.

"¿Estás hablando en francés?" preguntó ella.

Su padre le tocó la frente con expresión preocupada. "Creo que todo lo que ha pasado hoy te está afectando. Deberíamos volver a casa para que puedas descansar."

"Sí, supongo que será lo mejor."

Se despidieron de Victoria, que los miraba curiosa, y montaron en sus caballos. De camino Diego se dirigió a Felipe para decirle: "He decidido contarle algo a mi padre y me gustaría que nos acompañaras." Por toda respuesta Felipe sonrió.

Mientras volvían a casa decidió intentar decirle una parte y dejar el resto para más adelante, cuando pudiera averiguar qué estaba pasando.

"En España sí que aprendí a luchar, fui discípulo del maestro Kendall. He estado practicando en la hacienda a escondidas y me gustaría enseñarte el lugar que escogí para ejercitarme"

Don Alejandro pareció entenderlo correctamente. "¿Por qué me has ocultado algo así?"

"Porque hay algo más, y tiene que ver con las capacidades que heredé de mi madre."

Don Alejandro parecía aturdido. "No entiendo qué tiene que ver que luches con la espada con tus sueños y tus visiones."

"Puedo explicártelo si quieres, pero debes tomar tú la decisión. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?"

Don Alejandro dudó, y vio algo en su hijo que no había visto antes. Parecía expectante, así que decidió dejar a un lado sus dudas y hablar con él. "Estoy seguro. Quiero saberlo."

Al llegar a la hacienda y tras dejar los caballos Diego guió a su padre a la biblioteca. Se miraron durante un momento y don Alejandro quiso animarle. "Adelante, hijo. Estoy preparado."

Diego inspiró profundamente y empezó a hablar. "En España aprendí a luchar, pero no solo con la espada. También conocí a varias personas que conocían ciertos secretos y me enseñaron a utilizar uno de mis dones. Cuando llegué de España el alcalde os encerró a Victoria y a ti. Fui a hablar con él diciéndole que los caballeros no lo toleraríamos. Me respondió que si se organizaban sabría que había sido yo el causante y que me encerraría también. Entonces me di cuenta de que si actuaba, tú y yo pagaríamos las consecuencias, y que tendría que enfrentarme a él sin que pudieran identificarme. Llevo desde entonces actuando a escondidas."

Don Alejandro lo miró, sorprendido. "¿Quieres decir que tú has estado ayudando a el Zorro?"

Diego suspiró. "No exactamente padre, yo soy el Zorro."

Diego no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su padre negar con la cabeza casi de manera imperceptible. Su mente se negaba a asimilarlo. Don Alejandro le miraba entre fascinado y escéptico. "No es que quiera desconfiar de ti, pero es que todo esto es muy extraño." Tras una pausa añadió "Hijo, no tienes por qué compararte con alguien como él. Tú también luchas a tu manera."

Diego miró a Felipe. "Parece que le está costando creerme. Era de esperar." Felipe se encogió de hombros y señaló la chimenea.

"¿Felipe ya lo sabía?" se sorprendió don Alejandro.

"Lo supo desde el principio." contestó Diego. "Me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones."

Diego se dirigió a Felipe. "Si eres tan amable."

Felipe pulsó el resorte de la chimenea que activó el mecanismo, dejando al descubierto la entrada de la cueva.

"Aquí está lo que quería mostrarte."

La cara de Don Alejandro reflejaba más asombro que nunca. "Es la salida secreta que hizo mi abuelo. Creí que el mecanismo estaba estropeado."

"Lo estaba." Contestó Diego. "Hace años que lo investigué y conseguí arreglarlo, pero decidí guardar el secreto."

Diego atravesó la puerta seguido de Don Alejandro, pero Felipe se quedó en la biblioteca para dejarles hablar a solas.

Al bajar las escaleras Don Alejandro vio la mesa con los productos químicos, la percha con la ropa y el antifaz, y a Tornado.

Por unos instantes se quedó sin palabras. "¿Es la cueva del Zorro?"

Diego recordó lo que le dijeron acerca del velo mágico y le puso la máscara en las manos sabiendo que el contacto físico le ayudaría a entenderlo.

Volvió a decírselo despacio. "Padre, soy el Zorro."

Don Alejandro respiraba con dificultad. Diego le ayudó a sentarse.

"Entonces por eso sabes esgrima, porque has estado practicando con el Zorro." insistió el hombre mayor.

Diego le puso el sable en las manos. "Es el sable de Sir Edmund. Lo gané cuando pude vencerlo en combate."

Don Alejandro miraba el sable y a Diego alternativamente. Tratando de comprenderlo. "No puede ser" murmuró. Diego estaba preocupado. Finalmente se puso la máscara y se colocó frente a él.

"¿Sabes quién soy?"

"Eres el Zorro."

"Bien." se deshizo el nudo y llevó las manos de don Alejandro hasta la máscara. El la retiró con manos temblorosas.

"Entonces. ¿Es cierto? ¿De verdad eres el Zorro?"

Diego se rió sin poder contenerse. "No sé qué más hacer para convencerte."

Su padre no dijo nada más. Con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazó. Tras un minuto en silencio por fin pudo volver a hablar:

"Eres mi hijo, y siempre te he querido a pesar de mi decepción cuando pensé que no eras capaz de luchar con la espada. Me hice a la idea de que tu don era pelear con las palabras y la leyes, pero ahora creo que no podría sentirme más orgulloso de ti. Solo espero que me perdones por las veces que te he recriminado que no actuaras. ¡Incluso llegué a llamarte cobarde!"

"No padre, no te disculpes. La culpa es mía por ocultarte este secreto. Quería mantenerte a salvo, pensé que podría esconderlo hasta que se hiciera justicia, pero jamás me imaginé que esto duraría tanto tiempo. La verdad es que no sé cuándo podré dejar de ser el Zorro."

"Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver esto con los espíritus."

"Utilizo cierta magia para ocultarme. Hace que nadie se dé cuenta de quién soy cuando llevo la máscara. Si no fuera por ese truco hace años que alguien me habría reconocido. Funciona mejor con el tiempo, así que tengo que ser más cuidadoso con las personas que me ven por primera vez. Me temo que contigo la he usado demasiado tiempo."

Diego empezó a notar el cansancio acumulado durante todo el día. Necesitaba comer algo y retirarse, pero antes debía atender la herida de su brazo. "Padre. ¿Puedes llamar a Felipe? Necesito su ayuda con esto."

"Claro, pero yo también te ayudaré."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Desde luego, he sido soldado, puedo hacerlo."

Mientras don Alejandro iba a buscar a Felipe, Diego se quitó la camisa y buscó un frasco que contenía un líquido transparente y paños limpios para lavar la herida. Ambos bajaron la escalera y Diego se sentó. Inmediatamente Felipe se situó a su lado y empezó a retirar la sangre seca con un paño humedecido.

Don Alejandro se acercó a mirar y se dio cuenta de algo.

"Es una herida de bala. Creía que Gilberto te había herido con la espada."

"No, uno de sus hombres me disparó."

"¿Tu magia no pudo protegerte?"

"Como te dije, funciona mejor con personas que llevan mucho tiempo viéndome como el Zorro. Esos hombres era la primera vez que me veían, y el riesgo era mayor."

"La herida no es profunda. Estarás bien en unos días si no se infecta, pero tiene que doler bastante."

"¿Ves ese frasco de ahí?" dijo señalando. "Necesito que me lo alcances. También uno de esos cuencos."

Diego se sirvió parte del líquido y lo tomó. No pudo evitar un gesto de desagrado. Ante la mirada interrogante de su padre le dijo "Es té de cactus. Amortigua el dolor, pero también da sueño. Tendré que irme a dormir temprano."

"Sí, ha sido un día muy largo."

Felipe ya terminaba de limpiar la herida y la vendó con cuidado.

"Antes de irnos quiero pedirte algo. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero me gustaría que lo consideraras."

Ante la seriedad de Diego, Alejandro también respondió con tono grave. "Dime qué te propones."

"Mencionaste un ritual que hizo mi madre, para saber si yo era tu hijo."

"Quieres saber si Gilberto era quien esa mujer decía que era."

Diego asintió.

"Pero tu madre usó dos gotas de sangre."

"Felipe recogió un trozo de tela manchado con sangre. Puedo sacar una muestra de ahí, pero tiene que ser ahora, antes de que la sangre se degrade."

Don Alejandro miró hacia otro lado, sin que sus ojos se dirigieran a ningún objeto en concreto.

"Creo que es importante saberlo." dijo Diego con suavidad.

"Yo... también necesito averiguarlo."

Diego se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la estantería. Cogió un cuenco de cobre, un frasco con una sustancia blanca y una varilla de incienso. Luego estiró el brazo izquierdo para alcanzar uno de los libros, un grueso tomo con tapas de color granate y hojas amarillentas.

"Felipe, llena el cuenco con agua hasta la mitad."

Felipe hizo lo que le pedían. Mientras tanto Diego encendió el incienso con una cerilla. Cuando Felipe trajo el agua, Diego le añadió los granos blancos, y tras recitar unas palabras que leyó en el libro sumergió un paño manchado de sangre. El agua se tiñó de rojo.

"Necesito una gota de tu sangre." dijo dirigiéndose a don Alejandro. Él asintió y cogió una pequeña navaja que había sobre la mesa, haciéndose un corte en el dedo anular izquierdo. Dejó caer una gota de sangre en el agua, y ambos vieron como se disolvía lentamente.

Diego comenzó a murmurar una letanía en un idioma extraño, y se tambaleó ligeramente, pero antes de que su padre pudiera alcanzarlo ya había recuperado el equilibrio. Cuando aumentó el volumen de su voz el agua en el cuenco empezó a agitarse, y el color rojizo se concentró en dos diminutas esferas, que se unieron y se coagularon para depositarse en el fondo del cuenco.

Don Alejandro sabía lo que significaba, y cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar su dolor. "Era mi hermano." confirmó Diego.


	2. Asuntos de Familia

**Capítulo 2. Asuntos de familia**.

Diego abrió los ojos y se encontró en una sala enorme, con suelo de mármol blanco. Su madre estaba a su lado.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó él, deslumbrado.

"En el juicio de tu hermano."

"¿Esto es un sueño?"

"En parte sí."

Al pensar en Gilberto pudo verlo, estaba de pie frente a un estrado. Dos hombres vestidos con armadura se encontraban a ambos lados, impidiendo que escapara. Al mirarlos de frente parecían dos soldados de otra época, pero cuando giró la vista le pareció ver la silueta de unas alas.

"Hola, Diego." dijo una voz familiar.

"Agueda, me alegra verte. Creo que conoces a mi madre."

"Sí, hemos hablado unas cuantas veces."

"¿Qué estamos esperando?" preguntó Diego.

"El veredicto. Se le acusa de robo, asesinato, y prácticas satánicas."

Al girar la vista hacia Gilberto vio que había un hombre frente a él. Aparentaba unos cincuenta años. Habló con una voz profunda, que parecía dura como una roca.

"Declaro que este hombre ha actuado movido por la envidia, la codicia y el orgullo. No hay arrepentimiento en él, y lo sentencio a mil años en el infierno."

La madre de Diego se adelantó.

"Pido la clemencia del tribunal. Quiero asumir parte de su culpa. No supe protegerlo. Solicito un aplazamiento para que pueda arrepentirse. La mujer que lo secuestró influyó en él cuando era inocente y solicito el mismo tiempo que esa mujer lo tuvo apartado de mí."

"Madre, no te sacrifiques por él." suplicó Diego.

El juez se volvió hacia ellos. "Acérquense." dijo con una voz capaz de mover continentes. Ambos se colocaron frente a él, a unos metros de Gilberto.

"¿Usted también pide clemencia para él?" dijo mirando a Diego.

Él se volvió hacia su madre, y luego hacia Gilberto, que permanecía en pie, rígido como una estatua. Estuvo tentado de decir que no, que merecía el mayor de los castigos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que su vida había estado llena de odio, y no quería ser como él.

"¿Estás segura?" susurró mirando a su madre. Ella asintió ligeramente. "Yo también pido clemencia." afirmó.

La expresión serena de su madre apenas cambió, pero parecía insinuar una sonrisa.

"Se concede el aplazamiento. Tendrá 26 años para enseñarle a arrepentirse. Cuando acabe el plazo se repetirá el juicio."

Gilberto se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Trató de moverse, pero no pudo.

"Estás bajo mi control, tendrás que venir conmigo." le dijo doña Elena.

"Podrás obligarme a seguirte, pero jamás reconoceré que eres mi madre."

Ella se giró hacia Diego. "Debo volver con él a revivir el pasado, y después creo que será el momento de seguir mi camino. Quizá no volvamos a vernos durante tu vida."

"Yo te he tenido todo este tiempo. Te agradezco que hayas estado conmigo, y espero que puedas llegar hasta él."

"Será difícil, pero tengo que intentarlo. Le debo al menos eso." Lo miró y sonrió, acariciando su mejilla. "Estoy orgullosa de ti, y si alguna vez crees que puede servir de algo, dile a tu padre que le quiero, pero que si encuentra una oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien, que la aproveche." Gilberto y ella se desvanecieron.

"Gracias por venir, Agueda."

"De nada. Sé que estás teniendo problemas con tu magia."

"Sí, ha sido difícil decírselo a mi padre. Ahora debo encontrar la manera de que Victoria me crea."

"Has renunciado a algo, y a cambio recibirás algo. Ten fe."

zzZzz

Diego estuvo durmiendo casi catorce horas seguidas. Su padre entró varias veces en su habitación, preocupado por él, pero aunque parecía tener un poco de fiebre, su respiración era normal, y creyó mejor dejar que siguiera descansando.

Cuando se levantó estaba entumecido y hambriento, pero se encontraba mejor, y la fiebre había desaparecido. Después de asearse y vestirse se dirigió a la cocina para pedirle algo a María, la cocinera.

"Tendrá que esperar al almuerzo, don Diego." dijo ella sin levantar la vista del guiso que estaba removiendo.

"Vamos, no he desayunado."

"Porque no se ha levantado a tiempo. Ya lo sabe, don Diego, se lo he dicho muchas veces." dijo ella agitando una cuchara hacia él.

"Está bien, esperaré." dijo Diego con cara de pena, sabiendo que aunque ella volvía a estar frente al guiso lo estaba viendo por el rabillo del ojo.

María dejó la cuchara de palo sobre la mesa de la cocina y se acercó a la hogaza de pan que tenía cubierta con un paño. Cortó una rebanada y puso encima un trozo de queso. Diego los cogió, pero antes le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias, eres un sol."

"Sal de mi cocina, zalamero." dijo ella disimulando una sonrisa.

Diego se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde don Alejandro estaba tratando de hacer unas cuentas, aunque perdía la concentración a cada rato.

"Si dejas migas en la alfombra tendrás que vértelas con Adela." dijo Alejandro.

Diego saludó a su padre. "Buenos días, o mejor dicho, buenas tardes."

"Supongo que te encuentras más descansado."

"Sí, hacía tiempo que no dormía una noche entera, y no recuerdo haber dormido tanto tiempo seguido."

"Sin duda te lo has ganado."

"Gracias."

"Me gustaría hablar de lo que has estado haciendo estos años." dijo don Alejandro bajando la voz.

"Por supuesto, pero mejor vamos a la cueva para evitar que alguien pueda escucharnos accidentalmente. Es posible que no entendiera lo que digo, pero prefiero no correr riesgos."

Bajaron juntos las escaleras y don Alejandro volvió a mirar a su alrededor, asombrado de la cantidad de objetos extraños que se acumulaban allí.

"¿Dónde está el caballo?"

"Seguramente en las colinas. Sabe accionar los mecanismos para entrar y salir de la cueva."

"Alguien podría verlo."

"No lo creo, mi magia también lo protege. Desde que empezó a salir nadie lo ha visto."

"Ya, supongo que es cierto." dijo con poca convicción. "Pero es difícil de creer."

"Te parecerá extraño, pero el hecho de que sea difícil de creer en este caso lo hace más fácil."

Don Alejandro se quedó mirando a su alrededor, pensativo.

"¿Quieres preguntarme algo más?"

"Es solo que…"

"¿Acerca de la magia?"

Don Alejandro suspiró, algo incómodo. "Ese libro que usaste ayer. ¿Era de tu madre?"

"Sí, me dijo donde estaba justo después de morir."

Don Alejandro asintió. "Entiendo que es parte de ti, pero no consigo acostumbrarme a que digas esas cosas."

"Lo siento, padre. Quizá deberíamos ir poco a poco."

"Pero necesito saber algo acerca de tu hermano. ¿El también era como tú?"

"Creo que sí, pero quizá no tenía tantos dones."

"No puedo dejar de pensar en él. ¿Crees que está en el infierno?"

Puedo contarte lo que sé, pero no te resultará fácil.

"Por favor, dímelo. Quiero saber qué ha sido de él. Siento que le he fallado completamente."

"Ayer hubo un juicio, y aunque en un principio fue condenado al infierno, madre intervino y quiso hacerse cargo de él para que tuviera una oportunidad."

"¿Tu madre estaba allí? Creí que se había ido con tu hermana."

"No, ella sabía que había algo que la retenía, aunque no supo lo que era hasta el final."

"¿Y ahora se ha ido del todo?"

"Sí, no creo que vuelva a verla."

"Así que Gilberto está con ella, y quizá se salve."

"Creo que es difícil, pero si alguien puede conseguirlo es ella."

"Sí, su voluntad siempre fue muy fuerte. Me alegro de saberlo."

zzZzz

Varios días después se encontraban de nuevo en la cueva, mientras Diego respondía a las preguntas de su padre y le contaba varias de sus experiencias. Don Alejandro a ratos parecía escéptico, asombrado y orgulloso. También algo enfadado en alguna ocasión.

"No te pedimos que nos ayudaras con esos bandidos."

"Padre, sé razonable. Tus amigos y tú no estabais en plena forma cuando salisteis a buscarlos." (1)

En ese momento Felipe entró en la habitación, nervioso comenzó a hacer gestos y Diego lo miró preocupado, tratando de entenderlo. Casi en el mismo instante, la puerta de la cueva se abrió y Tornado entró al trote.

Diego finalmente consiguió comprender lo que decía. "Dice que hay unos hombres fuera esperándonos, al parecer unos bandidos han robado ganado en la hacienda de los Martínez y han hecho una patrulla para perseguirlos."

El primer impulso de don Alejandro fue salir de la cueva, pero Diego lo detuvo. "Únete a la patrulla y diles que no estoy."

"¿No vas a venir con nosotros?. Con tu brazo herido quizá sea lo mejor."

"Podré arreglármelas con el brazo izquierdo si cuento con vuestra ayuda, pero antes me cambiaré de ropa."

"Pero se darán cuenta de que no puedes usar el brazo derecho."

"No lo creo, siempre utilizo el látigo con la mano izquierda, y también puedo usar la espada. Los demás no se fijarán demasiado en los detalles, nunca lo hacen. Pero. ¿Crees que serás capaz de actuar como si no lo supieras?" la mirada de Diego era de preocupación.

"Creo que sí. Debo hacerlo."

Felipe y don Alejandro salieron de la cueva tras asegurarse de que no había nadie en la biblioteca. Tres hombres a caballo esperaban fuera, Ricardo Martínez, su hijo y uno de sus vaqueros.

"Saldré con vosotros." Dijo Don Alejandro inmediatamente.

"¿Su hijo viene también?."

"No está en casa." don Alejandro parecía algo perdido, pero Felipe le hizo unas señas. "Ha salido a recoger unas plantas para uno de sus proyectos. Será mejor que salgamos ya. Felipe, ve a la guarnición y avisa a los soldados."

Don Alejandro montó a caballo y partieron de inmediato.

zzZzz

Mientras cabalgaban en dirección sur don Ricardo se dirigió a don Alejandro. "Es una pena que su hijo no sea un hombre de acción. No sé qué será de su hacienda cuando usted falte."

Don Alejandro había oído comentarios similares varias veces, y se indignó al escucharlo de nuevo, pero esta vez se controló más fácilmente. Pensaran lo que pensaran los demás él sabía que su hijo valía más que cualquiera de ellos, así que simplemente contestó:

"Quizá mi hijo no sea valioso en una lucha contra unos bandidos, pero personas como él son los que hacen que las leyes sean justas. Cada persona tiene su sitio."

Su voz era tranquila y severa y don Ricardo pareció algo vacilante cuando contestó. "Lo lamento don Alejandro, no pretendía ofenderle."

Una ráfaga de viento les trajo una nube de polvo y el sonido de vacas mugiendo. Don Ricardo hizo una seña para que se detuvieran. Desmontaron para asomarse con más discreción al otro lado de una pequeña loma. En el camino vieron dos docenas de vacas y cinco jinetes guiándolas hacia el sur, tal y como habían supuesto.

"Son más que nosotros, y están armados con rifles." Dijo don Alejandro en un susurro.

"No, en realidad les igualamos en número." Respondió una voz justo detrás de ellos.

Se volvieron sorprendidos y vieron al Zorro sonriendo.

"¡Zorro!" Exclamó don Ricardo. Don Alejandro sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pero su gesto pasó inadvertido para los demás.

"Si conseguimos que descarguen sus rifles podremos capturarlos antes de que puedan recargar. Acérquense a ellos cuando oigan los disparos."

"Pero… ¿Qué va a hacer?" preguntó don Alejandro preocupado.

El Zorro le hizo un gesto y se dirigió al otro lado de la colina, agazapado tras la maleza para evitar ser visto y tan silencioso como cuando había llegado sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Al cabo de unos momentos sonaron unos chasquidos, como disparos, y un pequeño árbol se agitó.

"Nos atacan, disparad" Se oyó decir al jefe de los bandidos.

Sonaron varios disparos y un instante después el Zorro salió de detrás de unas rocas, a unos metros del árbol. Don Alejandro se dio cuenta de que había sido un truco con el látigo para hacerles creer que estaba disparando desde otra posición.

Don Alejandro y los otros tres hombres salieron de donde se ocultaban y mientras la mayoría de los bandidos estaban aún mirando al Zorro, neutralizaron a dos de ellos. El hijo de don Ricardo se lanzó sobre uno de ellos, y cayeron rodando al suelo, pero cuando el hombre trató de sacar un cuchillo, don Alejandro le sujetó el brazo con firmeza y el muchacho pudo golpearlo. El jefe de los bandidos atacó al Zorro con una espada y un cuchillo, pero no pudo competir con su habilidad y pronto sus armas estaban en el suelo. Los dos bandidos restantes se rindieron.

"Gracias Zorro." dijo don Ricardo satisfecho.

"Sí, gracias." dijo don Alejandro mientras trataba de disimular su orgullo.

El Zorro montó en su caballo y tras llevarse la mano al sombrero como saludo se fue. Don Ricardo encargó a su hijo y al vaquero llevar al ganado de vuelta a la hacienda. Don Alejandro y él hicieron montar a los bandidos, desarmados y con las manos atadas, para llevarlos a la guarnición.

Apenas se habían puesto en camino cuando se encontraron con un grupo de soldados que se hicieron cargo de los prisioneros.

"Acompáñeme a celebrarlo, le invito a un trago en mi hacienda." dijo don Ricardo en tono alegre.

"Estoy cansado, don Ricardo, prefiero ir a casa. Muchas gracias."

"Gracias a usted por su ayuda."

zzZzz

Diego vio un animal que se movía hacia las colinas con pasos silenciosos y decidió no volver a casa inmediatamente. Cabalgó a un trote ligero, siguiendo la sombra de su zorro. Al poco rato vio un jinete a lo lejos. Sus caminos se cruzaban, y Diego no evitó el encuentro. Enseguida la reconoció. Tenía unas cuantas canas más, pero seguía teniendo la misma mirada alerta de siempre en su rostro cobrizo.

"Hola, contadora de historias."

"Buenos días, soñador."

Diego se sorprendió. "Nunca me habías dicho que conocías mi secreto."

"El búho canta cerca del poblado. Canciones acerca de un guerrero que se oculta tras una máscara. Pero ha empezado a cantar algo distinto. Acerca de sangre derramada y secretos revelados, a tu padre y a tu consorte. Supuse que también estabas preparado para hablar conmigo."

"Victoria no es mi consorte, y aún no lo sabe."

"Aún no, pero lo sabrá pronto. No deberías hacerla esperar. Lleva años practicando a escondidas cierto tipo de lucha con otras jóvenes del poblado. No es muy buena con el cuchillo, pero te aconsejo que no le hagas enfadar si tiene una escoba a mano."

"Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. Pero va a ser difícil que no se enfade si se entera de que tu jefe quiere que despose a su hija. (2)"

"Lo sé, vi que utilizaste tu magia para escapar del poblado, pero no te preocupes por eso. Convencí al jefe de la tribu de que no eres el hombre adecuado para Washdea. Le dije que vives entre dos mundos, el del hombre blanco y el de los espíritus, y que ella no pertenece a ninguno de los dos."

"¿Alguien más sabe mi secreto?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Solo yo puedo entender la canción del búho."

Durante un rato ambos miraron la puesta de sol, y luego cada uno cogió el camino de vuelta a casa.

Notas

(1) Ver capítulo 3-10: Alejandro rides again.

(2) Ver capítulo 4-2: Ultimate justice


	3. La viuda

**C****apítulo ****3\. ****La viuda.**

La diligencia se detuvo en la plaza del pueblo y una mujer de mediana edad, vestida con ropa sencilla se bajó y pidió amablemente al conductor que descargara su equipaje delante de la taberna. Al verlo Victoria se acercó a ella y le preguntó si quería una habitación. La mujer se giró algo sorprendida.

"¿Dirige usted la taberna?"

Victoria estaba acostumbrada a que surgieran malentendidos cuando los desconocidos se enteraban de que la taberna era suya. Con su sonrisa más amable le respondió.

"Así es, tengo habitaciones con derecho a desayuno. Cinco pesos."

A pesar de la sonrisa la mujer captó algo en la mirada de Victoria.

"No pretendía insinuar nada malo, señora…"

"Es señorita. Victoria Escalante, para servirla."

"Carmen Solano. Encantada de conocerla. Si es tan amable de indicarme dónde está mi habitación me encantaría descansar un poco. Ha sido un viaje muy largo."

Victoria se fijó en que la ropa, aunque no era vistosa sí era de buena calidad.

"¿Se quedará varios días?"

"Al menos una semana. He enviudado recientemente y estoy buscando un lugar donde asentarme. Me gustaría conocer este pueblo."

"Puedo encontrar algún mozo que le suba el equipaje por unas monedas."

"Le estaría muy agradecida, "La sonrisa de la señora parecía sincera, así que Victoria se tranquilizó un poco. Luego algo le llamó la atención y miró sus manos. Llevaba una alianza, pero la tocaba con los dedos de su otra mano, y parecía incómoda con ella. A Victoria le llamó la atención cómo brillaba.

Victoria vio que Adolfo, el hijo del herrero, estaba en una de las mesas y le preguntó si quería subir el equipaje de la señora. El muchacho se levantó y se hizo cargo del baúl mientras la viuda cogía la maleta pequeña.

"Si es tan amable de seguirme. "Victoria se detuvo a un lado de la barra y cogió una de las llaves. Luego subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la tercera habitación. "Pase, por favor."

Doña Carmen dio una propina al mozo después de que dejara el baúl a los pies de la cama. El chico salió y Victoria cerró la puerta tras él. Se dirigió a la señora.

"La puerta se cierra a las 11 de la noche, y salvo emergencias nadie puede entrar ni salir de la taberna hasta que se abre por la mañana a las 7." el tono de Victoria era amable pero firme.

La cara de doña Carmen se endureció, visiblemente irritada, pero un momento después solo parecía algo apenada. "¿Qué le hace pensar que podría tener visitas?"

"Hace años una mujer se hizo pasar por viuda, pero en realidad era la amante de uno de los hacendados y tuve un montón de problemas para no ver perjudicada la reputación de mi taberna. Usted dice que ha enviudado, y su ropa parece confirmarlo, pero no la veo muy acostumbrada a su anillo de casada, que además es nuevo."

"Tendré que trabajar en ello. Gracias por informarme. Me quedaré a descansar un par de días y tomaré otra diligencia."

Victoria se sorprendió. "No será necesario. Puedo ayudarla a encontrar una casita que pueda alquilar o comprar y que sea más conveniente. La mujer de la que le hablé sigue viviendo en el pueblo."

"¿No la obligó a marcharse cuando lo descubrió?"

"Me parece mal que un hombre casado tenga una amante, pero no de mi incumbencia. Ese caballero no es mi amigo, y su mujer tampoco."

"Le aseguro señorita que no tengo ningún conocido en el pueblo. Mi deseo de encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde asentarme es auténtico."

"¿No va a buscar alguien que la proteja?"

La señora sonrió sinceramente. "Qué educada es usted, señorita, al emplear un término tan amable. Le aseguro que no. He tenido suficiente _protección_ en mi vida como para ahorrar un dinero que me permita vivir cómodamente, aunque sin grandes lujos. Si encontrara un caballero agradable con quien pasar el resto de mi vida no me disgustaría, pero la verdad, no contaba con ello."

Victoria la miró apreciativamente. Tendría unos 45 años, ojos color miel y cabellos rubio oscuro donde se veían brillar algunas canas. Era agraciada, aunque los años ya le habían dejado marcas en la piel. Le pareció que decía la verdad.

"No seré yo quien le impida empezar una nueva vida si es lo que desea."

"Bien, entonces me quedaré al menos una semana y me encantaría que me ayudara a encontrar un alojamiento más permanente que se adapte a mis necesidades y mis ingresos."

Victoria se retiró de la habitación esperando haber acertado en la opinión que se había formado de aquella mujer.

zzZzz

Don Alejandro y Diego desayunaban en la hacienda mientras Diego leía un artículo escrito por un científico alemán, tratando de decidir si mencionarlo en su periódico. Don Alejandro miró alrededor para comprobar que Adela, la criada, no estaba cerca y se dirigió a su hijo con un tono de conspiración algo teatral:

"Diego, he estado pensando en algo."

Diego levantó la vista del documento para contestar. "Dime, padre."

"Se trata de Victoria. Ella y el Zorro, es decir. ¿Ella y tú...?"

Diego desvió la vista, algo incómodo. "Estamos prometidos." confesó.

Inmediatamente don Alejandro sonrió, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio. "Pero ella no sabe quién eres ¿No?" Diego negó con la cabeza. Don Alejandro continuó. "¿Le pediste que se casara contigo llevando la máscara?" Diego asintió, presintiendo lo que se le venía encima. "¿Y ella te dijo que sí?" añadió don Alejandro conteniéndose para no subir la voz.

Don Alejandro se tapó la cara con las manos reflexionando. "De todas las tonterías que has hecho estos últimos años, creo que ésta se lleva el premio." Diego, sabiamente, decidió no contestar. Unos momentos después don Alejandro añadió. "Todos sabemos que el Zorro prometió casarse con Victoria cuando hubiera justicia en Los Ángeles, pero tú mismo reconociste que eso no va a suceder al menos en mucho tiempo. Si sigues esperando tal vez sea tarde."

"Si me caso con ella y sigo siendo el Zorro. ¿En qué situación quedaría si me ocurre algo? Si formo una familia con ella no debería seguir arriesgándome de esta manera."

"Y si no le dices nada y te pasa algo ella te perdería sin haberte tenido jamás. Es una mujer adulta, creo que deberías darle la oportunidad de decidir si quiere aceptar el riesgo o no."

"Cuando hablé con ella me preguntó si era el hombre o la leyenda el que pedía su mano. Diego suspiró. "Creo que cometí un gran error." dijo al fin

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Si no hubiera iniciado una relación con ella siendo el Zorro habría tenido alguna posibilidad como Diego, pero ahora no puedo competir con él." Contestó.

"Sois la misma persona."

"No para ella."

"Porque no se los has dicho. En cualquier caso tú puedes competir con cualquier hombre"

Diego parecía divertido ante esta afirmación. "Tú mismo me dijiste en más de una ocasión que no tratara de compararme con él."

"Entonces. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Es absurdo que la ames y no hagas nada al respecto. Casi se casa con otro."

"Tengo que estudiar las alternativas." Dijo pensativo.

"¿Por qué no decírselo directamente como has hecho conmigo?"

"No es lo mismo. Al decírtelo supiste que yo además de tu hijo soy el Zorro y te sentiste orgulloso, pero en su caso hay que convencerla de que el hombre al que ama es en realidad un hombre por el que no está interesada. Creo que la decepcionaría."

"Ahora eres Diego, no hay duda. "Contestó su padre tratando de entenderlo.

"Además ella es la persona con la que he pasado más tiempo siendo el Zorro, así que le resultará muy difícil reconocer la verdad. Necesito que ella empiece a verme de manera diferente. Debería atreverme a decirle lo que siento."

"Pero si ella ya lo sabe, le has pedido que se case contigo."

"Ella sabe que el Zorro la ama, pero no sabe que yo, Diego, también."

"Hijo. ¿Cómo haces para no volverte loco?"

Tras unos momentos en silencio don Alejandro cambió de tema.

"Quiero hacer una fiesta para celebrar la adopción de Felipe."

"Excelente idea." dijo Diego, contento por dejar de hablar de Victoria.

"Estoy pensando en invitar a los caballeros de las haciendas y a nuestros amigos de Los Ángeles. Supongo que puedo contar contigo para tocar unas piezas al piano."

"Por supuesto, padre."

zzZzz

Unos días después don Alejandro y Diego se dirigieron a la taberna. Don Alejandro buscó a Victoria con la vista, pero estaba en la cocina y ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas. Doña Carmen estaba acabando su desayuno y los miró apreciativamente.

Cuando Victoria salió de la cocina ambos se levantaron. Don Alejandro se dirigió a ella.

"Buenos días, queríamos invitarte a una fiesta para celebrar la próxima adopción de Felipe. Será en la hacienda, el viernes de la semana que viene a partir de las 7 de la tarde."

Victoria sonrió. "Estaré encantada de acudir. Además les invito a unas limonadas."

"No es necesario, Victoria." dijo Diego inmediatamente.

"Insisto. Y no discutas conmigo, ya sabes que siempre me salgo con la mía."

Diego sonrió sabiendo que era cierto y ambos se volvieron a sentar. Al poco rato salieron.

Victoria se sentó un rato tras terminar de poner los desayunos. Doña Carmen se acercó a ella. Los días que había pasado allí había sido muy discreta. Había empezado a visitar casas disponibles en el pueblo, pero todavía no había tomado una decisión. Victoria la encontraba agradable, porque había estado hablando con ella y hacía observaciones muy agudas sobre los habitantes del pueblo. Era muy hábil para descubrir el carácter de la gente. Incluso había evitado una pelea antes de que llegara a empezar, ahorrando a Victoria un montón de problemas.

"¿Le importa si me siento?"

"No, adelante."

"¿Quiénes eran esos caballeros?"

Victoria la miró suspicaz. "Son don Alejandro de la Vega y su hijo don Diego. Don Alejandro posee una hacienda a unas dos millas de aquí."

"Pues son dos excelentes motivos para quedarse en este pueblo. El padre no está mal para su edad, pero don Diego… Una no ve un hombre así a menudo."

Victoria se puso seria inmediatamente. "Son mis amigos y no querría que sufrieran ninguna molestia."

Doña Carmen sonrió. "Le tomaba un poco el pelo, querida. No pensaba acercarme a él. Ese muchacho es muy joven para mí. Quien tuviera 20 años menos… Además por su edad supongo que estará casado con una mujer muy afortunada. En mi experiencia diría que es un magnífico jinete."

"Don Diego se crió en una hacienda, monta a caballo desde que era niño. Además es soltero." Victoria parecía algo desconcertada por el comentario.

Doña Carmen rió. "En ese caso quizá haya más de una mujer afortunada por estos contornos, porque no me refería a su habilidad con los caballos."

Victoria enrojeció. "Se equivoca con él. Además de ayudar a su padre con la hacienda es un intelectual, toca el piano, escribe poesía, edita el periódico local y hace estudios científicos."

"Qué peculiar. Parece que está muy ocupado durante el día, pero puede que por la noche se dedique a otras actividades. No me extrañaría que alguien como él se prodigara a escondidas. He comprobado que a los científicos les gusta experimentar cosas nuevas, y los pianistas suelen tener manos muy hábiles y sensibles. No tanto como los músicos de instrumentos de cuerda, pero aún así…" Doña Carmen captó algo en la expresión de Victoria."¿Qué ocurre querida? No me diga que también toca el violonchelo."

"El violín, pero le aseguro que se equivoca con él. No es del tipo de hombres que lleva una doble vida." Victoria se sentía muy incómoda con esta conversación. Nunca había pensado que Diego pudiera ser un buen amante, y esta mujer parecía muy segura.

"Debe tener un buen motivo para no casarse. Seguro que oportunidades no le faltan. Quizá no le gusten las mujeres, pero no me lo ha parecido. ¿Y usted no está interesada? Porque ambos la han tratado como a una dama, y no como a una moza de taberna, y esa sonrisa que le ha dirigido…"

"Don Diego es mi amigo, no está interesado en mí ni yo en él, y ni su vida privada ni la mía son asunto suyo. Si me disculpa."

Doña Carmen cambió el tono a uno más serio. "Perdone, señorita, no sé qué me ha pasado. Creo que hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba sinceramente con alguien que he ido demasiado lejos en mis observaciones, no pretendía ofenderla. Si lo prefiere no le hablaré con tanta confianza."

Victoria se relajó un poco. "No ha dicho nada que no haya oído por aquí a menudo, la gente tiende a hablar demasiado cuando beben un poco, pero de verdad que creo que se equivoca con de la Vega."

"Está bien, no se hable más."

Victoria se levantó para ir a la cocina, dejando tras ella a la mujer que la miraba con una sonrisa.

zzZzz

Durante la fiesta la casa bullía de actividad. Diego se encontraba al piano rodeado por tres jovencitas que se abanicaban algo más de lo que la temperatura parecía justificar y cuchicheaban entre risitas tontas en lugar de escuchar la pieza. Victoria hablaba con el sargento Mendoza y don Alejandro la observaba esforzándose por no ir a hablar con ella y contárselo todo de una vez. Cuando Diego terminó de tocar se levantó para beber algo y las señoritas le siguieron entre más risitas tontas. Victoria se dio cuenta y se acercó a don Alejandro.

"¿Siempre pasa esto en las fiestas a las que van?" Preguntó divertida.

"Suele pasar. Es la principal desventaja de estar soltero." dijo don Alejandro. "Seguro que te estará muy agradecido si lo rescatas." Añadió en una inspiración repentina.

Victoria se acercó a Diego y le preguntó.

"¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme a tomar un poco de aire fresco? El ambiente está un poco caluroso aquí dentro."

"Será un auténtico placer." dijo Diego besando su mano.

Las señoritas la miraron algo enfadadas, pero no se les ocurrió ninguna manera de retenerlo y Diego, galantemente acompañó a Victoria al patio trasero, iluminado para la ocasión con farolillos de colores.

"Gracias por venir en mi ayuda." Dijo Diego nada más salir con un tono absolutamente sincero.

"Tu padre me envió al rescate." Respondió ella sonriendo." Aunque no sé por qué debía rescatarte si estabas tan bien acompañado. Son muy bonitas."

"Es ahora cuando estoy acompañado de la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta." Aprovechó para decir él.

Ella se sonrojó, sorprendida y un poco halagada. Las palabras de doña Carmen acerca de sus otras habilidades le vinieron a la cabeza sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y se sonrojó aún más. "Si dijeras cosas así a cualquiera de esas señoritas, sería tuya para siempre."

"Razón de más para no hacerlo." Respondió Diego riendo.

"Podrías probar a decírselo a esa misteriosa mujer a la que amas."

"Ella no me toma en serio si digo cosas así." Respondió él dejándose llevar.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso si no lo intentas?" Victoria le miró a los ojos. En esa ocasión él no desvió la mirada como solía hacer.

"Estoy seguro porque es exactamente lo que acaba de suceder." Confesó él en un tono un poco más bajo.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Estaba un poco aturdida, se giró para ocultar su confusión tratando de buscar un sentido diferente a lo que acababa de oír, pero por supuesto fracasó estrepitosamente.

"Diego." Dijo por fin. "Lo siento, pero sabes que amo al Zorro. No puedo..."

Al alzar la vista hacia él volvió a encontrarse con sus ojos. Ella casi se encogió ante la intensidad de su mirada. "Lo sé, Victoria, pero he estado pensando en ello tras todo lo que pasó con Gilberto." Hizo una pequeña pausa y se obligó a continuar hablando, aunque su tono sonaba algo inseguro. "Trató de matarme, y si lo hubiera hecho yo habría muerto sin llegar a decirte lo que siento por ti. Te amo desde que al reencontramos tuve ocasión de verte casi cada día y me di cuenta de la extraordinaria mujer en que te has convertido. También pude ver entonces que solo tenías ojos para el Zorro, por eso no he hablado hasta ahora, porque sé que es un caso perdido, pero creo que necesito hacerlo para seguir adelante. He decidido cortejarte, y así mostrarte aspectos de mí que siempre te he ocultado."

Ella desvió la vista y sacudió la cabeza, confundida. "Diego, por favor, sabes que no puedo amarte. No quiero hacerte daño. Eres mi amigo."

"Pues déjame intentarlo. No te pediré que me ames, solo que me escuches. Prometo no perseguirte con una guitarra." bromeó.

"Como quieras." Dijo ella desanimada. "Volvamos dentro."

Él le ofreció su brazo y volvieron a la fiesta, para alegría de las señoritas que volvieron a acercarse casi al instante. Victoria lo miró entre triste y halagada. Al poco rato abandonó la fiesta para volver a la taberna. Tenía la cabeza demasiado ocupada como para seguir charlando de cosas intrascendentes.

Cuando Victoria llegó a la taberna doña Carmen aún estaba en la sala hablando con Pilar mientras la ayudaba a recoger lo que quedaba de la cena. Miró a Victoria con suspicacia, pero no dijo nada_._


	4. Confidencias

Capítulo 4. **C****onfidencias**.

Victoria bajó las escaleras de la taberna dispuesta a empezar a trabajar. Al abrir la puerta de la calle había una caja delante con una etiqueta con su nombre. La abrió y dentro encontró un jarrón alto con flores. También había una nota:

_Las rosas no pueden competir contigo en belleza y carácter. De tu admirador Diego._

"Cielos, ha empezado_."_ murmuró.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con doña Carmen. "Bonitas flores." dijo sonriendo. Su mirada era de lo más elocuente, haciendo que Victoria se sintiera incómoda.

Llevó el jarrón dentro, sin saber bien qué hacer con él y finalmente lo puso en un rincón de la cocina.

Durante todo el día esperó que Diego apareciera, pero no lo hizo. A media tarde don Alejandro entró y pidió una limonada. Victoria no pudo evitar preguntar:

"¿No ha venido Diego?"

"No ha podido, ha tenido que ir a Santa Paula a primera hora, pero seguro que mañana viene a traerte otro regalo."

"Don Alejandro, es una locura. ¿No puede decirle que deje de cortejarme? Usted, bueno todo el mundo sabe que yo…"

"Bueno." Dijo don Alejandro. "En realidad aún no estás casada, así que no puedes culparlo por probar."

Ella le miró con tristeza. Don Alejandro cogió su mano.

"Victoria, querida, debí darme cuenta de lo que Diego siente por ti hace tiempo, cuando resultaste herida y él no se apartó de tu lado. No voy a negar que desde que volvió deseo que se case y me de nietos. Habría aceptado a la mujer que él escogiera, pero ahora que sé que es a ti a quien ama no puedo imaginar a otra mujer a la que yo querría más si fuera su esposa. Hace unos días supe que he subestimado a Diego durante mucho tiempo y estoy decidido a no volver a hacerlo, así que si él no se rinde, yo tampoco."

Besó su mano y se fue a tomar su limonada.

Ella dijo para sí misma: _"_Es peor de lo que pensaba_."_

zzZzz

Diego se coló en el despacho del director del banco de Santa Paula. Rebuscó en los cajones y leyó los documentos uno a uno. Finalmente pareció encontrar lo que buscaba. Rápido sacó un papel y un lápiz de un bolsillo y comenzó a copiar a toda prisa. Un minuto después se detuvo a escuchar. Inmediatamente se escondió entre las sombras, en el hueco entre un armario y la pared. Un hombre calvo entró en la habitación, abrió uno de los armarios y tras coger algo volvió a salir a toda prisa sin ni siquiera verle.

Consiguió terminar la copia del documento y volvió a colocar todo en su lugar. Luego se escabulló.

Unos minutos después Diego volvió a dejar las joyas que supuestamente había estado examinando en la caja fuerte. Luego salió del banco con los fondos que había ido a buscar y el documento que había copiado. Esperaba que nadie descubriera que había estado buscando entre los documentos, no quería que ningún hombre honrado resultara perjudicado.

Se había pasado el viaje de ida pensando qué hacer para impresionar a Victoria. Tras comprar unas cuantas cosas inició el camino de vuelta.

zzZzz

Victoria no podía resistir la curiosidad y cuando por la noche vio que doña Carmen se retiraba se dirigió a ella.

"¿Puede pasar un momento a mi habitación?" Doña Carmen la acompañó y Victoria cerró la puerta.

"De verdad lo sabía?"

"¿Lo de don Diego? Me extraña que nadie se lo dijera antes. Supongo que en la fiesta habló con usted."

"Está decidido a cortejarme."

"Si yo fuera usted el cortejo duraría unos diez segundos, pero no la veo muy convencida."

"Amo a otro hombre."

"Ya, a ese Zorro del que he oído hablar tanto. ¿Cómo puede amar a un hombre que ni siquiera sabe quién es?"

"No sé si debo hablar de esto con usted. Apenas la conozco y aquí estoy, contándole mis secretos."

"Pues tiene razón, apenas nos conocemos, así que puede dejar de contarme cosas en cuanto quiera."

Victoria se quedó mirándola indecisa. "Desde que murió mi madre no tengo con quién hablar." dijo en voz baja.

"Le propongo algo." dijo doña Carmen. "Un secreto por otro. Le cuento una historia y luego habla usted hasta donde quiera contarme."

Victoria asintió.

"¿Qué le gustaría saber de mí?"

"Parece usted una señora bien educada. ¿Cómo acabó dedicándose a ese oficio?"

"Señorita Escalante, no me extraña que esos hombres la traten como a una dama. Es usted tan educada conmigo…" La cara de doña Carmen cambió de expresión y se puso seria. "Nací en la ciudad de Méjico. Mi padre era un comerciante de calzados muy reconocido y mi madre murió cuando yo tenía ocho años. Tenía un hermano y dos hermanas menores que yo. Mi padre crió a sus tres hijas como a señoritas con la esperanza de casarnos bien, conectando con hombres de más rango a cambio de ofrecer una buena dote. Cuando cumplí quince años me presentó en sociedad y conocí a los hijos de varios hombres influyentes. Mi padre me animaba a coquetear con ellos, y mi tía, que me acompañaba a las fiestas para vigilarme, tenía otros intereses. Ella se había quedado viuda y buscaba una segunda oportunidad porque su situación económica era precaria."

Doña Carmen se detuvo un momento para organizar sus recuerdos y continuó. "Mi tía no me vigiló lo suficiente y en el juego de seducción en el que estaba metida me acabé pillando los dedos. Mi pretendiente me dijo que me amaba, pero sus padres le encontraron un mejor partido y él no se atrevió a contradecirlos y mantener su promesa de casarse conmigo a pesar de que yo estaba embarazada. Su madre vino a hablar conmigo y dijo que yo había estado con otros hombres y que el bebé no era su nieto. Por supuesto mentía, pero era su palabra contra la mía."

Victoria la miraba entre estupefacta y compasiva. Doña Carmen continuó.

"Mi padre intentó casarme con otro a toda prisa para ocultarlo, rebajando su nivel de exigencia, pero ya era tarde. El bebé nacería en seis meses y era imposible hacerlo pasar por legítimo. Para evitar el escándalo dijeron que yo había sentido una súbita vocación religiosa y me internaron en un convento de clausura. Allí las _descarriadas_ éramos lo más bajo de la escala social, y me trataron como a una criada a pesar de que mi dote fue a parar al convento. Me repitieron que era una pecadora una y otra vez hasta que me lo creí. Cuando nació mi hija se la llevaron inmediatamente después de cortar el cordón umbilical. Apenas pude ver su rostro. Hace más de treinta años y solo recuerdo su llanto y el mío." Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y Victoria abrió un cajón para ofrecerle un pañuelo y coger otro para ella.

"Gracias." dijo doña Carmen secándose las mejillas. "En cuanto me recuperé del parto escapé de allí robando lo que pude encontrar y me dirigí de nuevo a la ciudad de Méjico. Traté de buscar un trabajo, pero no sabía hacer nada útil. A las señoritas nos enseñaban latín, francés, piano, a bordar y a forrar álbumes de recuerdos, y le aseguro que con eso una no se puede ganar la vida. Así que recurrí a la única otra cosa que me habían enseñado: atraer a los hombres. Me habían dicho que mi pecado me condenaba al infierno, así que me daba igual dar el siguiente paso. Fui a parar a casa de doña Imelda, que para entonces ya tenía más o menos la edad que tengo yo ahora. Me acogió inmediatamente y me enseñó los trucos del oficio. Ella decidió que yo resultaría más atractiva como acompañante para cierto tipo de hombres si continuaba con mi educación, así que seguí con mis estudios de arte, literatura, idiomas y música. Ella se quedaba con casi todo lo que yo ganaba, así que cuatro años después volví a escapar, esta vez buscando establecerme por mi cuenta."

"Me desplacé a Guadalajara y alquilé una pequeña casa. Poco a poco fui incrementando mi clientela. Había mujeres más llamativas que yo, pero yo era más culta y discreta, así que tenía bastante éxito. A lo largo de los años me fui encontrando con varios de los hombres que ya conocía de mi vida antes de caer en desgracia, pero yo me había cambiado el nombre y ellos fingieron no conocerme de nada. Una vez en una fiesta vi a mi hermano en la distancia y tuve que salir corriendo, pero por suerte al año siguiente se casó y no volví a verlo en los ambientes en los que yo me movía."

Victoria tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, pero no era capaz de articular palabra.

"Pronto me di cuenta de que las demás mujeres gastaban todo lo que ingresaban. En ese mundo la apariencia era muy importante y algunas competían entre ellas con lujosos vestidos y joyas. La mayoría además bebían alcohol para olvidar por un rato lo que hacían. Yo decidí no seguir su ejemplo. Desde el principio me propuse ahorrar al menos la cuarta parte de lo que ganaba para poder dejarlo algún día. Extremé las precauciones y conseguí no volver a quedarme embarazada."

"Hace unos doce años conocí a un caballero casado con una mujer que tenía un carácter espantoso. Me hice su amante y me retiré tras llegar a un acuerdo económico con él. No ganaba tanto dinero como atendiendo a varios clientes habituales, pero ya estaba alcanzando una edad en la que era difícil competir con mujeres más jóvenes. Acepté el trato y no me arrepentí, porque me di cuenta de que podía mirarme al espejo por las mañanas sin sentirme asqueada de mí misma. Pensé que aquello debía parecerse mucho a estar casada, y me engañaba aferrándome a esa idea."

"Ese hombre era bastante mayor que yo, y con el tiempo casi nunca venía buscando… ya sabe. A veces yo tocaba el piano para él. Otras veces se sentaba en la salita y leía el periódico en voz alta para comentar conmigo las noticias, me contaba cosas acerca de sus socios, y se quejaba de su mujer y los derrochadores de sus hijos. Para poder tener conversación incluso leíamos los mismos libros e íbamos al teatro y a conciertos, aunque siempre por separado para no enfurecer a su esposa. Ella lo sabía, pero prefería fingir que no, siempre y cuando todo se desarrollara con discreción."

"Hace alrededor de año y medio enfermó y ya no volví a verlo. El dinero acordado me siguió llegando a través de su administrador. Finalmente murió hace tres meses y para entonces yo tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado como para retirarme a algún sitio discreto. Me sorprendí mucho cuando me llegó una pequeña suma que no esperaba. Su administrador la escamoteó de su herencia, dado que yo no tenía ningún derecho a recibir nada, pero él es un buen hombre y quiso respetar su última voluntad, así que me lo dio a escondidas."

"No pude ir a su entierro, eso habría sido un escándalo. Me cubrí con un velo de viuda y deambulé por el cementerio hasta que todos se fueron. Dejé una flor en su tumba y volví a casa a recoger mis cosas. Mi hermano vive lejos de aquí, y mis hermanas se casaron bien y tienen sus propias vidas, así que pensé que nadie se acordaría de la chica de dieciséis años que ingresó en un convento. Por eso me atreví a recuperar mi verdadero nombre. Y aquí estoy."

"¿Usted amaba a ese hombre?" preguntó Victoria.

"¿Qué importa eso?"

"A mí me importa."

"Bueno, él me trató con respeto, nunca me hizo sentir como una... puta. No estaba enamorada, pero sí llegué a sentir por él mucho cariño y agradecimiento."

"Así que de alguna manera sí que es su viuda. Puede que incluso más que su esposa." dijo Victoria.

Aquello hizo brotar lágrimas en los ojos de doña Carmen por segunda vez. "Creo que es la única persona que jamás he conocido que diría algo así."

Victoria comenzó a contarle como conoció al Zorro y al final de su historia abrió el cajón de su mesilla, retiró el doble fondo donde escondía sus pocas pertenencias de valor y le enseñó el anillo de oro y esmeralda.


	5. Un regalo llamativo

**Capítulo 5. Un regalo llamativo.**

Victoria abrió la taberna y se encontró con unos peones que montaban un andamio en el exterior y una lona enorme doblada en el suelo. A su lado había botes de pintura. Unas cuantas personas miraban la escena con curiosidad, cuchicheando entre ellos. Doña Carmen salió de la taberna detrás de Victoria y observó la escena muy atenta.

"Pero ¿Qué?" Dijo Victoria.

"Buenos días Victoria." dijo Diego saliendo de detrás del primer nivel del andamio.

"¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?"

"Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas. Tengo un regalo para ti, aunque creo que tardaré unos dos días en terminarlo."

"Realmente no estoy enfadada aún, cuando lo esté te aseguro que notarás la diferencia. ¿Vas a pintar la fachada?"

"Esa es la idea."

"¿Y qué se supone que vas a poner?"

"Es una sorpresa."

"Me lo temía. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para detenerte?"

"No lo creo. Perdona, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer."

Doña Carmen se encontraba a un lado del andamio, y desde allí pudo ver a Diego trepar con facilidad, él se giró y quedó de espaldas a ella, manteniendo el equilibrio mientras ayudaba a montar el siguiente nivel. "Sin duda le alegra a una la vista." murmuró ella.

Don Alejandro entró en la taberna y pidió una limonada, como de costumbre.

Victoria le dirigió una mirada furibunda. "Cómo no, don Alejandro, ahora mismo."

El alcalde estaba en una mesa desayunando.

"Ah, don Alejandro. Corre el rumor de que Diego ha decidido hacer una proposición a la señorita Escalante." dijo con sorna. "Qué pérdida de tiempo." Añadió. "Es posible que cuando ella acabe con él, entre en razón y busque a una mujer menos... temperamental y al fin se case."

Victoria asistía a la conversación con mirada incendiaria, pero don Alejandro no se inmutó. "Bueno, ya veremos en qué acaba todo esto."

zzZzz

Victoria descansaba sentada en una de las sillas tras atender a todos los clientes. Fuera Diego ya había empezado a pintar lo que fuera que estuviera pintando. Se sentía algo triste por tener a Diego ahí fuera, pero a la vez se moría de curiosidad.

Doña Carmen pasó a su lado y le dijo. "No me dijo que también pinta. ¿Hay algo que no haga bien?"

"Pues ahora que lo dice, siempre evita los enfrentamientos, y la esgrima se le da fatal."

"Supongo que nadie es perfecto. Bueno, apuesto lo que quiera a que le está haciendo un retrato."

Victoria se preguntó si otra vez tendría razón.

zzZzz

Por la noche, en la hacienda De la Vega, Diego trataba de quitarse la pintura de las manos.

"Oleré a trementina durante días" dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Don Alejandro contestó. "Hijo, lo de las flores estuvo bien, pero esto me parece que se te ha ido de las manos."

"Qué va, no se me va de las manos, ese es el problema." rió Diego mientras se seguía frotando.

"¿Por qué algo tan grande?"

"Quiero que todos lo vean, que sepan que la amo desde hace tiempo y puedan llegar a creer que la he convencido."

"Bueno, tú sabrás lo que haces."

"Ojalá."

Don Alejandro rió y se sintió un poco extraño. Su hijo estaba resultando mucho más complicado de lo que jamás había imaginado. Cambió a un tono más serio "¿Descubriste algo interesante en Santa Paula?"

"Sí, los funcionarios corruptos llevan meses haciendo duplicados de las escrituras de propiedad de los mejores terrenos. Creo que planean hacerse con todas las tierras aprovechando la inestabilidad política."

"¿Sabes a qué terrenos afecta?"

"Copié la lista, pero dejé el original. Aún no es el momento de descubrirlo."

"Escribiré al gobernador para que envíe a alguien. Conozco a la persona adecuada, un compañero del ejército. Jamás dudaría de su lealtad."

Diego continuaba frotándose las manos con el trapo. "Eso espero, porque arriesgamos mucho, no solo esta hacienda." luego dejó el trapo sobre la mesa. "Voy a salir."

"¿A estas horas?" Preguntó su padre.

"Quiero visitar a Victoria, ha tenido un día muy duro."

"Creo que está un poco harta de ti, la verdad."

"No pensaba ser Diego." respondió él con calma.

"¿Sueles ir a visitarla de noche?" Preguntó don Alejandro algo sorprendido. "Y yo todo este tiempo creyendo que hacías experimentos o te quedabas leyendo en la biblioteca."

"De noche es más fácil esconderse si vistes de negro." Contestó él. Viendo que su padre le miraba tan serio le dijo: "No hacemos nada malo."

"Si tú lo dices…"

El Zorro llegó al pueblo y se bajó de Tornado dejándolo detrás de la taberna. Cuando se deslizaba hacia la puerta de la cocina notó el fuerte olor a pintura que desprendía la pared. Se olió las manos y se dio cuenta de que el olor a pintura lo delataría, como pasó con el perfume de la hija del alcalde de la prisión (1). Reflexionó durante un momento. No creía que fuera suficiente como para romper el hechizo sobre Victoria, pero quizá pudiera ayudar. Se paró junto a la puerta para escuchar si había alguien dentro.

Oyó una voz conocida, aunque al principio le costó identificarla. Era doña María, la casamentera del pueblo.

Se asomó por la rendija de la puerta y vio a Pilar y Victoria recogiendo las mesas, mientras doña María hablaba sin parar. Decidió entrar por la puerta de la cocina. Detrás de la tela que separaba esta habitación del comedor pudo oír lo que doña María le decía a Victoria.

"… bueno querida, ahora que Pilar se ha ido puedo hablarte con sinceridad. No me puedo creer que don Diego se haya decidido a hablar. Permanecía soltero porque está interesado en ti. Quién lo iba a decir. Es el mejor partido de todo el contorno. Mucho mejor que ese Zorro que va por ahí saltando por los tejados, que más bien deberíamos llamarlo el gato negro, porque a ti no te ha traído buena suerte precisamente. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es apretar el lazo no vaya a ser que don Diego cambie de idea."

Por la cara que puso, Diego dedujo que si Victoria hubiera tenido un lazo en ese momento probablemente lo habría usado para estrangular a doña María. "Doña María." Le dijo con voz tensa. "Le agradezco su interés, pero no voy a casarme con don Diego. Para mí nada ha cambiado. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo mucho que hacer en la cocina."

"Reflexiona, querida. Si lo dejas escapar te arrepentirás toda la vida." María salió y Victoria cerró la puerta tras ella. Se dirigió a la cocina sin saber que el Zorro la esperaba sonriendo.

"¡Zorro!" Se sobresaltó al verlo.

"No puedo quedarme mucho, solo he venido a desearte buenas noches."

"Gracias por venir, Creo que esto es lo único bueno que me ha pasado en todo el día."

"¿Qué es eso que hay fuera? Tuve que al apartar un bote que estaba en mi camino."

"Bueno… Diego me está haciendo un regalo y ha colocado todo eso ahí."

"¿Te regala una pared? Creí que tenías las necesarias." dijo él en tono alegre.

"Está pintando un mural." respondió ella algo seca.

"Pues sí que hace regalos grandes. ¿No podía traer unas flores como hacemos los demás?"

Ella inconscientemente giró la vista hacia el jarrón de rosas que seguía sobre la mesa. "Eso ya lo hizo" su voz era un poco más baja. "y como no funcionó está probando otra cosa."

"Sí, por lo que he oído ahí fuera parece que te está cortejando, y que tiene muchos partidarios. Menos mal que esa mujer no me ha visto o me habría echado con la escoba."

"No hagas caso de lo que dice esa chismosa. Si tanto le gusta Diego que se case ella con él."

"Pobre Diego, no creo que merezca semejante castigo por intentarlo. Demuestra tener buen gusto. En cualquier caso deduzco que no tengo de qué preocuparme."

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Exclamó ella antes de darse cuenta de que él estaba bromeando. "Por favor, no te burles."

"¿Burlarme de Diego?" Respondió él. "Si en realidad lo envidio."

Ella parecía confusa. Él continuó hablando:

"Envidio cada minuto que pasa contigo. Él puede entrar en la taberna cuando quiera y regalarte flores, bailar contigo en las fiestas, acompañarte a la iglesia. Puede hablar contigo sin miedo de que vengan los soldados o los cazarrecompensas a dispararle. Podría casarse contigo mañana, darte un hogar e hijos."

Se acercó más a ella y volvió a hablar.

"Aunque hay algo que yo puedo hacer y él no." añadió justo antes de besarla.

Cuando él ya se dirigía a la puerta trasera oyeron unos pasos. Se volvieron sobresaltados y se encontraron con doña Carmen. "Perdonen por la intrusión, solo quería un vaso de agua."

El Zorro miró a doña Carmen. Ella le sostuvo la mirada un momento y luego lo observó de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo que se sintiera algo alarmado. "Buenas noches." dijo él, y despareció en la oscuridad.

Doña Carmen llenó su vaso de agua en la cocina y se retiró.

Victoria subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Se estaba cepillando el pelo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Sorprendida salió a abrir y se encontró con doña Carmen.

"¿Necesita algo, otra manta?"

"No, pero me gustaría hablar con usted, aunque corro el riesgo de que me eche de aquí si lo hago."

La dejó pasar.

"Veo que la norma de que nadie entra ni sale a partir de las 11 tiene alguna excepción."

"No es lo que piensa. Él y yo no hacíamos nada malo."

"Supongo que se trata del famoso Zorro, no creo que haya muchos jinetes enmascarados por aquí. Respecto a lo de que no hacían nada malo. Sinceramente, lo creo. No son ustedes esa clase de personas."

"Yo desde luego que no, y dudo mucho que sepa qué clase de persona es él solo con mirarlo unos segundos."

"Se sorprendería lo que se puede llegar a ver cuando uno se fija en los detalles. Pero dígame. ¿No sabe quién se oculta tras esa máscara?"

Victoria la miró asombrada. "¿Usted sí lo sabe?"

"Tranquila, solo es una corazonada. He participado en muchos bailes de disfraces y me divertía mucho identificar a los asistentes. Me proporcionaba cierta ventaja. En cualquier caso aunque lo confirmara ya sabe que no se lo diría a nadie. ¿Quiere que le diga lo que sospecho?"

Victoria se sintió tentada, pero si solo era una sospecha... ¿Cómo iba aquella mujer, que llevaba solo unos días en el pueblo a saberlo? ¿Y si se equivocaba? "No, creo que no. Estoy segura de que él me lo dirá cuando esté preparado."

"Me gustaría darle un consejo. Tenga cuidado, porque su reputación podría verse afectada por estas visitas nocturnas y luego encontrar un hombre que quiera casarse con usted sería realmente complicado. La clientela también se vería afectada. No se vea arrastrada por el fango como me pasó a mí. " Hizo una pausa. "Respecto a la identidad de su visitante nocturno, si cambia de opinión ya sabe dónde encontrarme."

Nota:

(1) Ver temporada 2 episodio 22 "The Devil Fortress (part 1)"


	6. Cartas a doña Corazón

**Capítulo 6. Cartas a doña Corazón.**

Al día siguiente la lona seguía cubriendo toda la fachada de la taberna. Diego bajó del andamio al mediodía para comer en la taberna.

"¿A qué hueles?" Preguntó Victoria cuando Diego se acercó.

"Al disolvente de la pintura." Contestó Diego. "¿Qué tienes para comer?"

"Chiles rellenos." dijo Victoria. "Pero lávate las manos primero. Y no dejes botes de pintura por ahí. Anoche… casi me tropiezo con uno."

"A sus órdenes, señora." Contestó Diego dirigiéndose a la cocina. En su camino se cruzó con doña Carmen que lo miró a los ojos durante un segundo. Él se sintió inquieto de nuevo, al verla le parecía que estaba pasando por alto algo importante, pero no conseguía recordar lo que era.

Victoria tenía esa misma sensación al ver a Diego. "¿Cuánto vas a tardar?" Le preguntó al volver a cruzarse con él.

"Me queda poco, creo que esta tarde lo acabaré, pero no podré descubrirlo hasta mañana a mediodía."

"¿Y se puede saber por qué tanto misterio?" Preguntó ella sin poder contenerse.

"Si descubro la pintura y aún no se ha secado, el polvo se quedará adherido y estropeará los colores." Contestó Diego, sonriendo ante su impaciencia.

zzZzz

Al día siguiente había gran expectación en la plaza, delante de la taberna.

"Victoria" dijo Diego. "Es hora de desenvolver tu regalo." y le pasó el extremo de una cuerda.

Victoria tiró de ella y la lona se desprendió dejando a la vista el mural. Sobre un fondo que representaba la propia taberna destacaban las letras _Taberna Victoria_ y un retrato de ella con una jarra en la mano. Aparecía vestida con colores alegres, los hombros al descubierto, sonriendo y con una flor en el cabello. Se quedó sorprendida del parecido que había logrado.

"Yo creo que no te hace justicia." dijo Diego besando su mano antes de que ella dijera nada. Luego se dirigió a la oficina del periódico.

El sargento Mendoza observaba la pintura sonriente. "Es muy bonita, pero le faltan unos tamales, justo ahí." sentenció señalando hacia el mural.

Doña Carmen estaba sentada en una de las mesas y Victoria se sentó frente a ella. "¿Cómo lo sabía?"

"Es lo que hace un caballero para halagar a su dama, regalarle un bonito retrato."

"No soy una dama."

"Lo es a sus ojos. Eso de ahí fuera es una declaración de amor del tamaño de una casa. Si no la conmueve es que es usted un caso perdido."

"Diego es un encanto, y se está esforzando por complacerme, pero usted no lo conoce bien. Cuando hay un conflicto él siempre se retira. Si mostrara algo más de carácter, tal vez..."

"Pues usted lo conoce mejor que yo, pero opino que estar ahí cortejándola sabiendo que ama a otro hombre es bastante valiente. Si hay algo que teme un hombre es el rechazo."

zzZzz

Diego cerró la redacción del periódico y se pasó por la taberna antes de volver a casa. Victoria lo miró extrañada. "¿Y qué quieres ahora?" le preguntó con suspicacia.

"Solo darte estas cartas que han llegado para Doña Corazón." respondió él con su mirada más inocente. "Si aún estás interesada en ayudar a los demás con estos asuntos, claro."

"Sí, desde luego. Gracias Diego."

"Buenas noches." dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Otra vez en la hacienda Diego trabajaba en un busto con su cara. Felipe le preguntó por señas que para qué era.

"Tengo una idea, y necesito que se me parezca tanto que nadie se dé cuenta de que no soy yo, al menos durante un momento. Ya usamos este truco antes (1), pero esta vez quiero mejorarlo."

Felipe se encogió de hombros y se fue de la habitación. Entonces entró don Alejandro alterado. "Aún no tengo noticias del juez Ramírez. Me extraña que no haya contestado mi carta."

Miró en qué trabajaba Diego y comentó. "No creo que a ella le guste un busto tuyo, hijo. Últimamente no parece muy contenta de verte."

"Sería muy inconveniente que el busto estuviera a la vista de todos y a alguien se le ocurriera ponerle una máscara encima, pero no es para ella. Tengo un plan."

" ¿Es algo muy complicado y extravagante?" dijo su padre con media sonrisa.

"Más o menos. Voy a necesitar cuentas de vidrio azul." Añadió hablando para sí mismo.

"Hay noticias de un grupo de rebeldes al este. Al parecer han robado una vaca y acabado con las huertas de dos granjeros."

"Entonces será mejor que el Zorro salga a cabalgar esta noche." dijo Diego sin levantar la vista del busto de barro.

zzZzz

Cuando Victoria terminó su trabajo se sentó en una de las mesas y sacó las cartas que le había dado Diego del bolsillo del delantal. Hizo una seña a Doña Carmen y ella se acercó. "Siéntese, por favor." dijo Victoria. "Quizá quiera leer estas cartas conmigo."

"No sé. ¿Son personales?"

"No, Diego me dio una columna en el periódico para contestar a cuestiones sentimentales."

Doña Carmen no pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

"El sargento Mendoza también tiene una sobre cocina." dijo Victoria algo nerviosa.

"Bien, bien. Veamos esas cartas."

"Nunca había tenido tantas. Normalmente hay solo una o dos, algunas semanas ninguna y por eso cuando hay dos suelo guardar una de ellas para la siguiente edición."

Dos de ellas eran cortas, escritas con letra sencilla, pero la tercera era más larga. Victoria decidió empezar por las dos más cortas. Leyó la primera en voz alta.

_Querida doña Corazón. Llevo casi diez años casada y siempre estoy ocupada con el trabajo de la casa y los niños. Casi no tengo tiempo para mi marido, y él ya no me mira como antes. ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

"Bueno." dijo doña Carmen. "La pasión suele acabarse cuando viene el primer hijo, con la falta de horas de sueño y todo eso. Luego, con cada nacimiento la vida se hace más difícil y la pareja se acaba distanciando." Victoria la miró extrañada. "Te diría aquello de: Si tuviera un peso por cada vez que me han contado esa historia… Pero la verdad es que he podido retirarme porque me daban bastante más de un peso. La mayoría de los hombres casados utilizan esa excusa cuando buscan compañía. Siempre me he preguntado por qué necesitaban justificarse."

Victoria tardó unos segundos en dejar de maldecir a los hombres. Luego intervino. "Pues yo creo que tampoco hace falta mucho tiempo para dedicarlo a la persona que amas. A veces basta con una palabra amable o una mirada para recuperar el cariño. Yo lo vi a diario con mis padres y aconsejaría a esta mujer que cuando tenga un momento, por ejemplo en la cena, le pregunte a su marido qué tal le ha ido el día. También que le pida un favor a alguna vecina o amiga para que cuide de los niños una noche de vez en cuando para poder estar a solas con su marido. A cambio ella podría hacer lo mismo por la otra mujer, cuidando de sus hijos alguna vez. Así todos se beneficiarían."

"Me gusta, es un buen consejo. Si su marido la quiere probablemente funcione."

"Gracias." sonrió Victoria satisfecha. Veamos esta otra.

_Querida doña Corazón. Un hombre se interesa por mí, pero tiene fama de embaucador y se rumorea que ha seducido a otras mujeres. Quiero creer que sus intenciones son buenas, pero no me fío de él. ¿Qué me aconseja?_

Victoria estaba escandalizada. "¿Será posible? ¿Es que todos los hombres son unos sinvergüenzas?"

"Tranquila, todo tiene solución." la interrumpió doña Carmen. "Es cierto que a veces los hombres que han estado revoloteando de flor en flor sientan la cabeza. Yo le aconsejaría que aceptara un cortejo formal acompañada siempre de una carabina. Si sus intenciones son buenas aceptará, y si no lo son se irá a buscar otra presa. Eso sí, si alguna vez insiste en quedarse a solas con ella, que lo deje de inmediato."

Victoria la miró con admiración. "Ese sí que es un buen consejo."

Los ojos de doña Carmen se fijaron en la elegante caligrafía de la tercera carta. "¿Vamos con esa?"

Victoria también la leyó.

_Querida doña Corazón. Necesito su consejo, porque he cometido un grave error. Amo a una increíble mujer desde hace mucho tiempo. No negaré su belleza, sobre todo cuando su sonrisa ilumina sus ojos, pero es aún más impresionante porque no se marchitará con el tiempo. Su hermosura fluye desde su interior, de su generosidad, su coraje y su inteligencia._

_Mi problema es que no he sido sincero con ella. Me he ocultado durante años, negándome a mí mismo y a ella la oportunidad de estar juntos. Ahora me arrepiento de cada momento que he pasado a su lado sin decirle la verdad._

_Por ella he decidido ser valiente y abrirle mi corazón, aunque me temo que tiene el poder para romperlo en mil pedazos. ¿Qué opina usted? ¿Cree que me dará la oportunidad de mostrarle quién soy realmente? ¿Cree que ella podrá perdonarme?_

Victoria se quedó mirando la carta sin saber qué decir. Doña Carmen la miraba con ojos brillantes, esperando que ella lo entendiera. "¿Y qué le decimos a este hombre?"

"No pienso publicar esta carta."

"¿Por qué no? Si no tiene espacio siempre la puede poner en la próxima edición." la voz de doña Carmen era muy tensa.

"No puedo ponerla porque no sé si es de Diego o de el Zorro. La respuesta sería distinta."

Doña Carmen se quedó sin saber qué decir, y Victoria malinterpretó su comportamiento, creyendo que la había sorprendido con su perspicacia. Doña Carmen se sintió obligada a decir algo. "Claro, es posible que la carta sea suya. De cualquiera de los dos, eso es."

Notas

(1) Ver temporada 1 episodio 2 "Deceptive Heart"


	7. Requisitos Legales

**Capítulo 7. Requisitos legales.**

Diego entró en la taberna cuando Victoria recogía las mesas de la comida.

"Ahora no, Diego, estoy muy ocupada. La madre de Pilar está enferma y ella no ha podido quedarse a recoger."

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se puso a recoger las mesas del otro lado del comedor. Doña Carmen lo vio desde arriba, había pensado bajar a ayudar a Victoria, pero se retiró a su habitación sin hacer ruido.

"No hace falta que hagas eso, es mi trabajo." dijo ella cuando vio lo que hacía.

"Pero si quiero hablar contigo necesitaré que tengas un poco de tiempo libre."

Llevó varios platos a la cocina y volvió fuera a seguir recogiendo. En poco rato estaba recogiendo la última mesa mientras Victoria fregaba los cacharros.

"He estado pensando en vuestro problema." dijo Diego al entrar de nuevo en la cocina con los últimos platos.

"Tendrás que ser más específico, porque últimamente parece que los problemas se me acumulan. ¿Mío y de quién más?" respondió ella.

Diego pasó por alto el tono de voz de Victoria. "Del Zorro, por supuesto. Está claro que no te puedes casar con él."

Ella se volvió enfadada. "El me ha prometido…" y se paró en seco, temiendo haber dicho demasiado.

"Perdona, Victoria. No dudo de sus intenciones." dijo él fingiendo no haber entendido lo que ella decía. "Me refiero a que legalmente y ante la Iglesia una persona tiene que casarse con su verdadero nombre. No se puede casar con un nombre simulado y una máscara."

Ella le miraba extrañada, así que él siguió.

"Según mi opinión tenéis tres opciones:"

"Espera." lo interrumpió ella. "¿Vas a ayudarme a que me case con el Zorro?"

"Bueno. Si te casas no tendré más remedio que rendirme, pero no es solo eso. Soy más complicado de lo que piensas y en realidad estoy desafiando a el Zorro."

"Ahora lo entiendo, estás un poco loco."

"No, no voy a desafiarlo con la espada, eso sí que sería una locura. Le desafío a tomar una decisión. Me parece muy injusto que hayas esperado tanto tiempo, así que si realmente te ama debería actuar. Se supone que él es audaz. Creo que debe quitarse su máscara ante ti y que tú decidas si quieres ser la esposa de ese hombre."

"Sí que es complicado." dijo ella con extrañeza.

"Como iba diciendo, para casarse contigo podría hacer tres cosas: La primera opción sería pedir un indulto al gobernador. Estoy seguro de que el padre Benítez apoyaría una petición por escrito. También los caballeros, porque el Zorro les ha ayudado a todos en alguna ocasión."

"¿Incluso tu padre y tú le ayudaríais?" preguntó Victoria.

"Sí. Si es lo que necesitas para ser feliz yo también firmaría. El problema sería que casi seguro que lo convocarían para una vista ante el juez, y en ese momento correría grave peligro. Tal vez aceptaran una representación, pero finalmente tendría que presentarse ante la corte."

"Hablaste de tres opciones."

"Sí, la segunda es mucho más dramática. Podría revelarte su secreto y fingir su muerte, para que pudieras casarte con el hombre tras la máscara. Nunca nadie sabría del engaño."

"Tú lo sabrías. Si el Zorro muriera sin que se encontrara el cuerpo y yo me casara después con alguien te darías cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido."

Él volvía a mirarla con fijeza, haciendo que se inquietara. "Yo no diría nada, tienes mi palabra."

"Pero con cualquiera de esas opciones el Zorro desaparecería para siempre, y los inocentes y los más débiles quedarían desprotegidos." dijo Victoria.

"Cierto. Pero hay una tercera opción. El Zorro podría confesarte quién es, romper contigo públicamente como el Zorro y pasado un tiempo empezar a cortejarte para finalmente casarse contigo como un hombre normal y corriente."

Ella desvió la vista, pensativa.

"Tendrías que compartirlo con las personas que lo necesitan, sufrirías cada vez que saliera a luchar por la justicia y los demás pensarían que has renunciado al amor por la seguridad de un hogar y una familia." La voz de Diego era un poco más grave de lo normal, casi un susurro. "Sería difícil para ti. También injusto, mereces un marido que esté siempre a tu lado."

"Asumiría el riesgo sin pensarlo dos veces." dijo ella desafiante. "Pero no has hablado de la última opción, que podría romper con el Zorro y casarme con otro hombre que sí pueda estar a mi lado."

Diego no contestó, cogió la mano de Victoria, sin importarle que estuviera aún un poco mojada del agua de fregar, la besó con suavidad y le dijo:

"Creo que te he robado demasiado tiempo. Será mejor que me vaya."

Victoria se quedó algo triste. No entendía a Diego. Antes le tomaba por un tipo algo excéntrico, pero inofensivo. Últimamente siempre parecía estar tramando algo.

zzZzz

Por la mañana encontró más flores en la puerta. Justo cuando las anteriores ya se marchitaban. El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad y pensó que no volvería a ver a Diego al menos de momento, pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

Victoria estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando una música de violín llegó desde la calle. Se asomó desde la terraza y tratando de no subir la voz dijo: "Diego. ¿Eres tú?"

La voz de Diego llegó desde abajo. Dejó de tocar para contestar a Victoria. "Me extraña la pregunta. Esperaba ser original. ¿Cuántos violinistas te cortejan?"

"Por favor, vete."

"Pero si acabo de empezar."

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te vayas?"

"Por una sonrisa tuya haré cualquier cosa que me pidas."

"Dijiste que no me darías serenatas."

"No es cierto, te dije que no te perseguiría con una guitarra, y esto es un violín. Tuve que descartar el piano, pesa demasiado." A su pesar Victoria sonrió.

"Al fin una sonrisa. A este paso en unos diez años te conquistaré."

"Vale, lo reconozco, he sonreído, así que puedo pedir lo que quiera. Vete y no vuelvas."

"Está bien. Tocaré el final de la pieza y me iré, pero pienso volver, porque solo has sonreído una vez y has pedido dos cosas."

Una cascada de notas surgió del violín. Parecía increíble que surgieran de un solo instrumento. Victoria se sintió conmovida.

"Buenas noches." sonó la voz de Diego en la oscuridad.

Victoria se dirigió a su habitación y al oír la puerta doña Carmen se asomó. Victoria entró y cerró inmediatamente. No quería escuchar ningún comentario acerca de las habilidades de Diego con los instrumentos de cuerda.

zzZzz

En la iglesia, al acudir a la misa del domingo siguiente, Victoria ocupó su lugar acostumbrado, justo al lado de Diego. Había pensado mucho en ello, pero no sabía si sería mejor actuar como siempre o evitarlo. Finalmente le pareció una descortesía cambiarse de sitio, pero tenía la sensación de que todos los miraban y le parecía oír más murmullos que de costumbre. Se sentía tremendamente incómoda.

Diego por otro lado actuaba como siempre. La saludó cortés y no la molestó en toda la misa. A la salida se despidió de ella besando su mano, pero eso fue todo. Victoria vio a doña Carmen en uno de los bancos de atrás y decidió saludarla y salir junta a ella. Su presencia le resultaba reconfortante a pesar de que también la animaba a aceptar a Diego.

"Menuda misa me han dado las señoras del pueblo. No paraban de cuchichear." dijo doña Carmen.

"Ya me imagino."

"Ya, pero es que dicen cosas muy raras, como que Diego está hechizado y le hicieron un exorcismo cuando era niño. (1) Creo que es su manera de consolarse porque no han podido pescarlo."

"Puede ser." dijo Victoria para no añadir nada más sobre el asunto.

"También he oído que alguien vio a don Diego salir de la taberna la otra noche cuando ya se había ido todos."

"No es lo que piensan, me ayudó a recoger y estuvo hablando conmigo. Fue muy raro, porque me dijo qué podíamos hacer el Zorro y yo para estar juntos."

"No entiendo a qué te refieres."

"Me informó de que para casarnos, el Zorro debía quitarse la máscara porque en una boda hay que dar el nombre auténtico. Si no no tiene validez."

"¿Tu Don Diego también entiende de leyes? Cómo no."

"No es mi don Diego."

Doña Carmen sonrió. "¿Y el de la serenata del otro día era otro caballero alto que casualmente pasaba por allí con un violín? No sé, igual lo he confundido con otra persona."

El sacerdote se acercó a saludarlas. Victoria le presentó a doña Carmen, pero ella se retiró discretamente porque le pareció que el sacerdote quería hablar con la joven. No se equivocaba.

"Victoria, hija mía. Qué bonita pareja hacéis."

"Padre, usted también…" dijo ella consternada.

"Ya sabes cuál es mi opinión respecto al Zorro. Es un gran hombre, no hay duda, pero no hay sitio en su vida para ti. Diego estaría a tu lado y puede formar una familia."

"Él es muy amable conmigo, pero no puedo evitar sentir que le falta algo."

"Victoria, sin duda el Zorro te ha deslumbrado, pero si me preguntaras cuál de los dos ha hecho más el bien por esta comunidad no sabría qué contestarte. Diego siempre tiene una palabra amable para los pobres, su padre y él les ayudan cuando hay escasez y les aconsejan cómo y dónde vender cuando hay buenas cosechas para que consigan mejores precios. Cuando alguien tiene un problema legal acude a Diego, y nunca he visto que rechazara a nadie que necesitara sus conocimientos, en ese terreno o en cualquier otro."

"Gracias por su opinión, padre. Pensaré en ello." se despidió Victoria.

Diego estaba hablando con unos amigos cuando don Alejandro se acercó a Victoria. "Si te preguntas si hay una conspiración para que te fijes en Diego, estás en lo cierto." y se alejó de ella. Victoria no pudo evitar sonreír.

zzZzz

Por la noche el Zorro volvía de vigilar la zona y pasó cerca de los Angeles. Hizo dar la vuelta a Tornado y lo dejó entre las sombras, a unos metros de la taberna, como solía hacer. La taberna estaba cerrada, pero no era difícil escalar el muro y colarse por la ventana de Victoria.

En el alféizar se paró a escuchar y oyó a Victoria hablando con Pilar al pie de la escalera, así que entró en la habitación.

Cuando ella atravesó la puerta y la cerró tras de sí él dio un paso adelante.

"Buenas noches. Estuve observando la luna, pero no podía competir con tu belleza."

"Zorro, hacía días que no venías a verme."

"Una grave negligencia que debo corregir. Cada día sin ti me parece una eternidad." dijo él galante.

Se besaron, pero a ella no le parecía suficiente. Él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba inquieta. "Me temo que de nuevo mi máscara levanta un muro entre nosotros."

"Es cierto, esperarte a veces resulta difícil."

"Sé que deseas casarte y formar una familia."

"Es lo que más deseo, pero solo hay un hombre en el mundo con quien quiero hacerlo." respondió ella separándose de él para mirarle a los ojos.

"He pensado mucho en este asunto." Parecía nervioso, muy diferente de la imagen que solía dar. "Ojalá puedas perdonarme, pero no puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice." ella se sobresaltó, lo que hizo que él continuara hablando. "Quiero decir que tal vez nunca tenga ocasión de quitarme la máscara ante el mundo y ser únicamente tu esposo."

Ella se tranquilizó de inmediato. "Entonces solo nos queda compartir tu secreto."

"¿Y si me ocurre algo?"

"Al menos habré tenido la oportunidad de tener una vida contigo. Ahora corro el mismo riesgo de perderte y ni siquiera sé quién eres."

"Hay otra cosa que me preocupa. Llevo una doble vida, a veces es difícil para mí ser el Zorro mientras lo oculto siendo un hombre como los demás. Si soy tu esposo, si tenemos hijos, no sé si podré atender a mi familia como debo."

Ella sonrió. "Eso les pasa a otros hombres, los soldados, los médicos, también ayudan a los demás y tienen familias. Hablas como si ser mi esposo añadiera una carga, pero no es así. Yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte y apoyarte."

"¿Es eso lo que quieres, vivir una mentira? ¿Podrás quedarte esperando cuando salga a ayudar a alguien sin saber si volveré?" Preguntó él.

"Si podemos tener una vida, aunque tengamos que mentir a todos los demás, aceptaré las consecuencias." Ella levantó la vista hacia él y por un momento pareció confusa. "Le he dicho eso mismo antes a Diego." Ella sacudió la cabeza. "¿Has hablado con él? ¿Esto es algún tipo de juego? No lo entiendo."

Diego comenzó a hablar "Victoria, escucha..." pero un grito en la plaza lo interrumpió y se dirigió a la ventana para ver qué estaba pasando.

Doña Carmen había salido a la plaza a respirar un poco de aire fresco, se dirigía de nuevo a la taberna cuando vio una sombra moverse junto a uno de los edificios. Al fijarse bien vio claramente a Tornado. Uno de los soldados patrullaba, y a doña Carmen le sorprendió que no reaccionara, aunque claramente había pasado por delante del caballo. Ella miró al soldado y al caballo alternativamente sin entenderlo. Entonces el soldado se volvió hacia ella y le dio las buenas noches. Cuando ella miró de nuevo hacia el lateral de la plaza, el soldado siguió su mirada y se sobresaltó.

"¡Es el caballo del Zorro. Allí!"

Tornado resopló y corrió hacia la salida del pueblo, mientras más soldados empezaban a salir por la puerta del cuartel. En ese momento doña Carmen vio al Zorro asomarse por la ventana de Victoria. Lo miró asombrada y el soldado, al verla también miró hacia arriba.

"¡Allí está!" exclamó apuntando con su arma.

El Zorro se volvió y se lanzó sobre Victoria, derribándola. La bala pasó sobre ellos, él salió por la puerta de la habitación, y corrió hacia la parte posterior de la taberna.

Mientras tanto Tornado había salido de la plaza a pleno galope, pero al llegar a una zona más oscura justo a la salida del pueblo, se detuvo y caminó despacio dando la vuelta a un edificio. Uno de los soldados que corría tras él se quedó mirando hacia la oscuridad, extrañado y sin ser capaz de ver al caballo que se encontraba a pocos metros de él. "¿Dónde se ha metido?" preguntó asombrado.

Dos soldados aporrearon la puerta de la taberna, mientras tres más daban la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta de atrás. Victoria abrió la puerta principal de la taberna, convencida de que el Zorro ya había salido. El alcalde se había unido a los soldados.

"Registrad el edificio."

"Si buscan a el Zorro están perdiendo el tiempo. No está aquí."

"Garcés lo ha visto en su ventana, señorita. No lo niegue."

"No sé lo que ha visto, pero pueden registrar el edificio si quieren. No encontrarán nada."

El alcalde la apartó y los hombres entraron. Dos de ellos subieron a su habitación, y al no encontrarle siguieron registrando el resto. Doña Carmen había entrado en la sala y se situó al lado de Victoria, tratando de apoyarla. El soldado que había visto antes la señaló.

"Ella también lo ha visto."

De Soto se volvió hacia ella. "Así que esta vez tenemos un testigo."

"No sé de qué me habla. ¿Testigo de qué?" contestó ella con calma.

"El Zorro estaba aquí esta noche. Si ayuda en su captura puede reclamar una recompensa de 5.000 pesos."

"Me temo que no puedo ayudarle. Yo no he visto nada."

Dos hombres entraron en la cocina y registraron la despensa. Se oyó el ruido de varios cacharros rotos, pero volvieron a la sala desanimados.

"No hay nadie en la cocina."

Victoria tuvo que disimular un suspiro de alivio.

"Si ya han terminado será mejor que recoja lo que sus soldados han roto." dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina con determinación.

Doña Carmen la siguió y al entrar pudo ver claramente al Zorro de pie junto a la pared, pero Victoria pasó de largo sin darse cuenta. Él la miró e hizo un gesto pidiéndole silencio y en un susurro le dijo: "No mire hacia aquí." Ella asintió. En ese momento el alcalde entró en la cocina y doña Carmen se giró hacia él. De Soto miró a su alrededor, pero tampoco reaccionó, dejando a doña Carmen muy confundida.

"¿Y usted qué mira?" le dijo él con malos modos.

"Poca cosa, la verdad." respondió ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

El alcalde salió por la puerta de la cocina y gritó a sus hombres que volvieran al cuartel. "Ya estará a dos leguas de aquí."

Los soldados se retiraron y ella volvió a mirar hacia el Zorro, que inclinó la cabeza y se llevó la mano al sombrero a modo de despedida. A continuación salió por la puerta de la cocina como si no pasara nada extraordinario.

Doña Carmen estaba asombrada. _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Están todos ciegos?_

Nota:

(1) Ver la historia "El nombre que falta" capítulo 2.


	8. Ojos de Loba

**Capítulo 8. Ojos de loba.**

Doña Carmen se levantó temprano y bajó a desayunar. Victoria estaba pensativa, pero no tenía tiempo de hablar con ella en ese momento. Don Alejandro entró por la puerta y pidió algo de beber.

"¿Ya ha desayunado, don Alejandro?" preguntó Victoria.

"Sí, gracias, solo dame algo para beber. He venido a ver al doctor porque uno de los vaqueros está enfermo, pero aún no ha abierto la consulta. Al parecer ayer estuvo hasta muy tarde con otro paciente. Esperaré aquí si no te importa."

Don Alejandro vio a doña Carmen y se dirigió a ella. "Me temo que no nos han presentado formalmente, aunque llevo varios días viéndola por aquí. Soy Alejandro de la Vega, para servirla."

"Carmen Solano. Encantada."

"¿Puedo acompañarla?"

"Claro, siéntese."

Victoria le trajo un zumo de naranja y se quedó sorprendida de verlos hablando. Doña Carmen la miró un poco preocupada, pensando que quizá no lo aprobaba, pero Victoria sonrió y ella se quedó más tranquila.

"Me sorprende no ver a su hijo hoy por aquí." dijo doña Carmen.

"Ha tenido que ir a Santa Paula por un asunto legal, pero seguro que podrá verlo pronto."

"Tiene un buen motivo para venir. Hace poco que conozco a la señorita Escalante y ya se ha ganado mi aprecio. He conocido a pocas personas tan generosas como ella."

"Comparto su opinión. Hay pocas mujeres como ella."

"Me sorprende que apruebe su relación con su hijo, teniendo en cuenta sus orígenes humildes. He oído decir que su esposa era descendiente de la nobleza española."

"Es cierto, pero mi esposa era más noble por lo que tenía en su corazón que por la sangre que corría por sus venas. Deseo para mi hijo una mujer buena que lo haga feliz. Bueno, y que me de nietos, claro."

Doña Carmen sonrió, y su rostro se iluminó haciéndola parecer mucho más joven. Don Alejandro parecía encandilado con ella. "Debo irme a ver si el doctor ha llegado ya. Encantado de conocerla."

Doña Carmen le tendió la mano y él la besó. "Un placer." dijo ella.

zzZzz

A la hora de la comida Diego entró en la taberna y se sentó en una mesa. Pidió el almuerzo, que consumió despacio fingiendo que estaba distraído con una revista extranjera. Luego pagó, pero se quedó sentado en la mesa mientras Victoria y sus ayudantes seguían sirviendo a los demás clientes. Por fin vio a doña Carmen y le hizo un pequeño gesto para que se acercara.

"¿Le importaría sentarse conmigo?"

Ella miró alrededor, un poco desconcertada.

"Quizá sea un poco raro que nos vean juntos."

"No lo creo, de hecho nadie mirará hacia aquí. Se comportarán como si yo no estuviera."

"Oiga, no entiendo lo que dice."

Diego la miró, y sus ojos azules se encontraron con lo de ella, de color dorado, como los de la gata de su amiga Francisca (1). "Usted sabe quién soy."

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento, sin saber qué decir. Entonces se acercó Pilar, la ayudante de Victoria. "Doña Carmen, siéntese, por favor. ¿Va a comer algo?"

Ella se volvió hacia la camarera y le pidió un menú. Luego se sentó y miró hacia Diego. "Qué raro, no le ha preguntado si usted quería algo más."

"Ella no me ha visto, cree que está usted sola sentada en esta mesa." ella lo miró escéptica, y él añadió. "Igual que los soldados ayer, o el alcalde, que no me vieron en la cocina."

"Si eso es cierto. ¿Cómo lo hace?"

"Uso magia."

"La magia es un engaño."

"No me extraña que crea eso, con usted no funciona, al menos un tipo concreto de magia, aunque puede ver los efectos que tiene en los demás. Otros hechizos sí que pueden afectarle. Por ejemplo, las personas que se sientan en esta mesa tienden a hablar con sinceridad, sin tener en cuenta que alguien más pueda oírlas, lo cual es cierto, porque las personas que no estén en la misma mesa tendrían que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder escuchar."

"Eso explicaría unas cuantas cosas que le dije a Victoria el otro día."

"Vaya, espero no haber provocado una situación incómoda."

"No, no se preocupe, creo que ella encontró la información algo desconcertante, pero estoy segura de que a la larga le resultará útil. ¿Qué más hace esa magia de la que me hablaba?"

"Respecto a mí, me hace pasar desapercibido."

"Así que es usted invisible."

"No exactamente. Simplemente los demás no miran hacia donde yo estoy."

"¿Y por qué yo sí que puedo encontrarlo?"

"Usted es especial. Tiene que ver con el color de sus ojos." Diego sonrió. "Por su cara me temo que no cree una palabra de lo que le estoy diciendo."

"Reconocerá que suena muy raro."

"¿Quiere comprobarlo? Cuando traigan su comida la camarera no se dará cuenta de que estoy aquí. Si usted me mira y habla conmigo entonces ella podrá verme."

"Supongamos que creo lo que dice. Eso explicaría..."

"Por favor, no mencione mi otro nombre delante de nadie más."

"¿Por qué?"

"Usted puede descubrirme. Verá, estoy casi convencido de que si me pusiera en pie y gritara mi secreto nadie me creería. Probablemente se reirían de mí, quizá ya haya oído decir que soy bastante raro. Pero a usted sí la creerían si lo dice. Me temo que estoy en sus manos."

"¿Y qué va a hacer al respecto?"

"Depende de lo que usted decida. Podría pedir la recompensa, pero si es dinero lo que le interesa, mi padre y yo podríamos arreglarlo."

"No necesito dinero. Además Victoria es mi amiga. No tenía pensado denunciarlo."

"Entonces me temo que tendré que hacer algo drástico."

"¿Como qué?"

"Tendré que confiar en usted."

Pilar se acercó con un plato y unos cubiertos para ella. Doña Carmen se fijó en que Pilar no miraba hacia Diego, y decidió hacer la prueba. Miró hacia él y dijo. "Don Diego. ¿Va a querer algo?"

Pilar se volvió hacia él algo sorprendida. "Perdone, don Diego, no le había visto. ¿Le traigo una limonada?"

"No, gracias Pilar. Ya me iba."

zzZzz

En su sueño Carmen abrió los ojos y supo inmediatamente dónde estaba. Podía sentir el dolor de después del parto. Una ventana estrecha dejaba entrar la luz del atardecer. Como siempre, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, quería seguir a la monja que se había llevado a la niña, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Manipuló el pomo, tirando de la puerta desesperadamente para abrirla, pero las fuerzas empezaron a fallarle y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su mejillas. Entonces sintió una presencia a su lado. Se giró y vio a Diego.

Él se fijó en sus ojos. "¿Doña Carmen, es usted?"

"Usted no puede estar aquí, esto es un sueño."

"¿Un recuerdo, quizá?" la miró con detenimiento. "¿Cuántos años tenía?"

Ella no quería contárselo, pero el impulso de cruzar la puerta era muy fuerte. Ella volvió a poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta. "Es un recuerdo. Intenté salir de la habitación, pero me habían encerrado."

"¿Quiere que la acompañe?"

"La puerta no se abrirá."

Diego colocó su mano sobre la de ella y juntos accionaron el pomo, haciéndolo girar, y al tirar, la hoja de la puerta comenzó a moverse. "Esta vez sí se abrirá."

"Pero es imposible que encuentre lo que estoy buscando. Nunca supe lo que pasó."

"Algunas cosas son posibles ahora. Solo tiene que tener fe." ella parecía dudar. "Veamos lo que veamos no se lo contaré a nadie. Al fin y al cabo le debo un secreto." añadió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella tiró de la puerta y se abrió, dejando a la vista un pasillo poco iluminado. Ella salió primero y Diego la siguió. "¿Es un convento?" preguntó él cuando llegaron a un distribuidor y vio un cuadro que representaba el martirio de San Esteban.

"Sí, para jóvenes descarriadas." dijo ella escogiendo el pasillo a su izquierda.

Él no hizo ningún comentario y siguieron adelante. Ella se dirigió con seguridad hacia una escalera, y subieron un piso. Le sorprendió recordar con tanta claridad la distribución del convento después de tantos años. Por fin llegaron a una zona donde las puertas estaban más espaciadas. Doña Carmen intentó abrir una de las puertas, pero no pudo hasta que Diego la ayudó de nuevo.

Una mujer estaba de espaldas a ellos. Al otro lado de la habitación, una puerta se abrió y entró una monja alta y delgada que dirigió a la otra mujer una mirada gélida.

"Es una niña." dijo la mujer más baja con voz dulce, mostrando un bulto que tenía en los brazos a la otra mujer.

"Déjame verla." dijo con voz fría y autoritaria.

"Mire, es muy bonita." respondió acunándola y sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

"Es lógico. Su madre es una belleza."

"Su padre también es un joven muy guapo."

"Eso no lo podemos saber, ella dice que es el padre, pero con estas muchachas nunca se sabe."

Doña Carmen no se atrevía a moverse. "Puede acercarse, podemos hablar. Esto es el pasado, y nada de lo que hagamos cambiará lo que suceda. Ellas no pueden vernos." le dijo Diego.

Carmen se acercó y miró la carita del bebé. La monja alta también la observaba. "Sí es bonita, pero tiene ojos de loba, como su madre." dijo con sequedad.

"Me la llevaré con el ama de cría. ¿Cuándo vienen a buscarla los señores Maldonado?"

"Enviaré una nota a primera hora de la mañana, y probablemente vendrán a buscarla a lo largo del día. Irá con los Aguirre, los Maldonado son comerciantes y prefieren un hijo al que educar para que en un futuro pueda continuar con el negocio. El señor Aguirre ha pedido una niña para que su esposa pueda vestirla con elegancia y llevarla a actos sociales. Los muy ricos prefieren niñas, que luzcan en sociedad pero no hereden sus bienes, aparte de una buena dote." Miró a la niña con cara severa. "Espero por su bien que la niña no salga tan casquivana como su madre."

Diego oyó a doña Carmen jadear ante ese comentario. Las mujeres y el bebé empezaron a desvanecerse, y finalmente Diego y Carmen estaban solos en una habitación vacía.

"¿De verdad es esto lo que pasó?" preguntó ella con voz ahogada.

"Estoy convencido de que sí. He tenido sueños como este más veces, y suelen ser bastante exactos."

"Supongo que querrá saber lo que ha pasado."

"Creo que he entendido lo suficiente. No tiene que contarme nada."

Ella asintió y vio que él también empezaba a difuminarse. "Buenas noches." se despidió él con un susurro.

zzZzz

Victoria llamó a la puerta de doña Carmen. "Buenos días, el desayuno está listo."

"Bajo en un momento."

Se levantó un poco desconcertada. Preguntándose si lo que había soñado podía ser verdad.

"¿Se encuentra bien? Tiene mala cara." preguntó Victoria con amabilidad.

"Estoy bien, solo he tenido un sueño muy extraño."

Victoria se sentó a su lado. "¿Quiere hablar de ello?"

"Hay algo que sí me gustaría que me dijeras. En la iglesia oí algo desconcertante acerca de tu amigo don Diego."

"Doña Carmen, cuando era niño recibió el sacramento de la Confirmación, todo lo demás son calumnias."

"Pero anoche, en mi sueño, él estaba allí, me guió en una visión sobre mi pasado. Vi a mi hija." dijo bajando la voz.

Victoria vio lágrimas en los ojos de doña Carmen. "Una vez Diego me dijo que puede ver a los que ya no están. Quizá pueda ver otras cosas que los demás no vemos." susurró.

Carmen cogió la mano de Victoria y la miró a los ojos. "¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si hay en él mucho más de lo que parece?"

Victoria se levantó algo asustada. "Tengo que servir los desayunos. Quizá podamos hablar más tarde."

A través de la ventana Carmen vio pasar a Diego hacia la oficina del periódico. Terminó su desayuno y decidió seguirle.

Cruzó la plaza caminando con normalidad. No le pareció que nadie la observara, así que llamó a la puerta de El Guardián.

"Adelante."

Ella entró y vio a Diego sentado delante de su escritorio.

"Buenos días. ¿Quiere sentarse?"

"Buenos días." ella parecía algo insegura.

"¿Quiere hablar acerca del sueño de anoche?"

"Entonces usted estaba allí de verdad."

"Así es, pero como ya le dije, no me debe ninguna explicación."

"¿Por qué ha intervenido en mi sueño?"

"Lo dice como si yo controlara lo que hago mientras duermo, y no es así. Algo me atrajo a ese sueño. Espero que haya servido de algo."

"Al menos ha servido para que yo crea en su magia. ¿Alguien más sabe lo que usted es capaz de hacer?"

"Sí, mi padre lo supo hace poco, y el muchacho que va conmigo, Felipe, lo sabe desde el principio."

"¿Por qué todos piensan que el chico es mudo?"

"Se ha dado cuenta de eso también. Por favor, no se lo cuente a nadie. Nos resulta muy útil que todos lo crean."

"¿Utiliza el mismo truco que usted?"

"Sí, comparto mi magia con Felipe y Tornado. La taberna está llena de esa magia, lo que pasa con la mesa no lo había previsto, pero es muy útil para conseguir información. De alguna manera la magia actúa por su cuenta, casi siempre para protegerme, aunque últimamente algo le está afectando."

"¿Y qué pasa con Victoria? Ella está muy confusa."

"No sabe que soy el Zorro. Estoy tratando de encontrar la forma de decírselo."

"Dígaselo directamente."

"Lo hice, y no me entendió. Me preguntó si hablaba francés."

"El otro día le ofrecí decirle quién está tras esa máscara."

Diego la miró sorprendido. "¿Se lo llegó a decir? A usted la creería."

"Me pidió que no lo hiciera. Dijo que quiere que se lo diga usted."

"Tiene sentido. Lo intentaré otra vez muy pronto."

"¿Y si no le cree?"

"Quizá necesite su ayuda después de todo."

Notas

(1) Ver la historia "El nombre que falta" capítulo 8.


	9. Una cena romántica

**Capítulo 9. Una cena romántica.**

Hacía dos días que Diego no iba a la taberna, aunque el día anterior Victoria había encontrado un pequeño poema en un sobre perfumado. Casi era la hora de cenar, y ella se preguntaba si lo estaba echando de menos cuando entró por la puerta y pidió algo para beber. Pilar, la empleada de Victoria se lo sirvió y él se sentó en una mesa con otros dos hombres, con los que charlaba animadamente.

_Puede que simplemente esté tomando algo __antes de irse a casa__._ Pensó Victoria, pero no conseguía dejar de sospechar.

Entró en la cocina a preparar la cena y a los pocos minutos Pilar entró y le dijo que si podía salir un momento.

Se encontró con que habían movido las mesas del comedor, dejando un espacio en un rincón de la taberna separado del resto de la sala por un precioso biombo. "Diego." Murmuró ella.

El mencionado Diego se acercó a ella.

"¿Me harías el honor de cenar conmigo?"

"Estoy ocupada en la cocina."

"Sabía que dirías eso, así que nuestra cocinera se ha colado en tu cocina mientras yo te distraía y está encargándose de todo."

"¿Y quién servirá las mesas?"

"Adela ayudará a Pilar." Contestó Diego con calma. "Como verás lo tengo todo planeado. Si cenas conmigo prometo que después me iré sin darte una serenata." Sonrió. Victoria no pudo evitar sentirse halagada otra vez.

Rodeó el biombo y detrás había una mesa para dos con mantel de hilo, velas y un pequeño jarrón de flores. Los platos de porcelana contenían dos bistecs rodeados de verduras artísticamente colocadas. Hasta el pan era bonito.

Diego apartó una silla y la invitó a sentarse. Luego se sentó frente a ella y llenó ambas copas de vino.

"¿Cuándo has organizado todo esto?" Preguntó ella.

"Mientras tú estabas ocupada." bebió un poco de vino. "¿Sabes? Tengo muchos talentos secretos. Uno de ellos es habilidad para las conspiraciones y los enredos. He reclutado varios cómplices."

Ella probó el vino para disimular que no sabía qué contestar a eso. Estaba delicioso, como era de esperar.

"¿Y tienes más secretos?"

"Por supuesto, hasta mi casa tiene pasadizos secretos. Te lo mostraré la próxima vez que vayas a la hacienda. De hecho, al final de la cena te contaré el mayor secreto de todos. Te aseguro que te vas a sorprender. Solo espero que me creas."

"Diego. ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a durar esto? De verdad que no creo que sirva de nada. No puedo cambiar lo que siento."

"Te haré una promesa. Cuando te haya contado mi secreto, si aún estás convencida de que no eres capaz de amarme no insistiré."

"Nada de lo que digas puede hacerme cambiar de idea." Pero ya no estaba tan segura.

"Lo sabremos pronto."

Adela se acercó a ellos para cambiar los platos. Les trajo un delicioso postre de frutas y se retiró en silencio disimulando una sonrisa.

"¿Te gusta la cena?" Preguntó Diego.

"Todo es perfecto." Reconoció ella desanimada.

"Todo menos la compañía. Tu mente parece estar lejos de aquí."

"Lo siento Diego." se disculpó.

"No tienes por qué disculparte. Creo que puedo captar tu atención. Si me respondes a una pregunta te contaré mi secreto."

"Diego, por favor, no me lo pidas."

"No te preocupes, sé que si te pido que te cases conmigo dirás que no. Lo que quiero preguntarte es un poco más complicado." Hizo una pausa, y cuando habló su voz temblaba un poco. "Por favor, sé sincera. Si nunca hubieras conocido a el Zorro. ¿Crees que yo habría tenido alguna oportunidad?"

Ella trató de empezar la frase un par de veces sin acabar de decidirse. Finalmente habló: "Hace unos meses habría dicho que no, pero en el viaje a Santa Paula creí ver algo en ti, y después de estos días… ha sido incómodo, pero porque yo quería evitarlo a toda costa. Eres un buen hombre, y valiente a tu manera. Creo que si el Zorro no existiera habría sido posible. Pero él existe, Diego, y no puedo amar a otro."

Victoria no entendía por qué él estaba tan emocionado. Cuando la miró parecía a punto de llorar. "No sabes lo que esa respuesta significa para mí. Pero no estoy siendo justo contigo. Tengo que decirte la verdad." Sacó de un bolsillo un trozo de tela negra y se lo dio a Victoria, que lo cogió sin pararse a pensar. "Victoria, yo soy el Zorro."

Ella lo miró fijamente y empezó a frotar la tela entre sus dedos, parecía tratar de entender lo que Diego acababa de decir.

Las estrellas grabadas en distintas partes de la taberna brillaron con una luz que solo Diego podía ver. Entonces se oyó la voz del alcalde.

"Quiero un hombre allí, en aquella ventana. Otro más vigilando la puerta y un tercero custodiando la puerta trasera."

Victoria se levantó como un rayo, dejó la tela sobre la mesa y salió de detrás del biombo. Mientras Diego, aún sentado se cubrió la cara con las manos, se las pasó por el pelo y murmuró. "Qué oportuno." Se guardó la tela en el bolsillo y se levantó para seguir a Victoria. Para cuando llegó a su lado ella gritaba al alcalde:

"¿Qué se supone que está haciendo invadiendo mi local de esta manera?"

El la ignoró deliberadamente y miró a Diego.

"Ah, de la Vega, haciendo el ridículo, como acostumbra últimamente." Su tono era burlón, pero Diego no se dejó provocar.

"La señorita Escalante es una ciudadana libre, no encuentro justificación para este acto hostil." dijo Diego con calma.

"La señorita Escalante es cómplice declarada de un bandido. He decidido poner este lugar bajo vigilancia hasta que el Zorro venga a librarse de... la competencia." dijo el alcalde mirando hacia Diego. "Igual hasta le salvo la vida de nuevo, él tardaría dos segundos en acabar con usted."

"El Zorro verá a sus hombres a una legua de distancia." dijo Victoria desdeñosa.

"Merece la pena intentarlo." respondió el alcalde. "Al fin he descubierto su debilidad. El otro día fue visto colándose por su ventana, así que está claro que tiene afición por su compañía."

Victoria se puso roja de vergüenza e indignación. Los clientes que quedaban en el local comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos aumentando su confusión. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía se volvió hacia Diego, y vio que estaba pálido de ira. Al sospechar lo que él debía estar pensando de ella se sintió aterrada y trató de retirarse a la cocina, pero casi se da de bruces con uno de los soldados al entrar. Finalmente subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo.

"Vigilamos su ventana atentamente, señorita." dijo el alcalde lo suficientemente alto como para que Victoria, y de paso toda la concurrencia lo escuchara.

"Diego, creo que su cita ha terminado." añadió sin ni siquiera mirarle.

"Esto no quedará así." dijo él con voz engañosamente serena.

"Bueno, si insiste usted en defender a una mujer que lo humilla es su problema. Personalmente no me gustan las cosas de segunda mano."

Le costó todo su autocontrol salir de allí sin hacer una estupidez. Montó a caballo y fue hacia la hacienda tratando de calmarse. Su primer impulso era vestir la máscara y galopar de vuelta, pero sabía que era precisamente lo que el alcalde quería. Provocar la ira de el Zorro y forzarle a cometer un error.

zzZzz

Diego llegó a la hacienda y desmontó del caballo. Cruzó la puerta tratando de decidir qué hacer a continuación. Su padre le salió al paso.

"Diego, hijo. ¿Cómo te ha ido?"

Diego no despegó los labios. Estaba completamente rígido.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó su padre en tono preocupado. "¿Victoria no te ha creído?"

"No conseguí que me creyera, el alcalde nos interrumpió." contestó Diego. "Ha rodeado la taberna con soldados, retiene a Victoria allí para atrapar al Zorro cuando vaya a buscarla. Pero eso no es lo peor. La avergonzó públicamente diciendo que vieron al Zorro entrar por su ventana."

"¿Después de tanto tiempo alguien te ha visto?"

"Sí, algo salió mal. Ninguna magia es infalible."

Don Alejandro respondió con firmeza. "Bueno, no tendréis más remedio que asumir las consecuencias."

"El alcalde insinuaba…" dijo Diego

"Ya sé lo que insinuaba, pero si realmente te preocupaba tanto su reputación a lo mejor no deberías haber estado tentando la suerte. Era cuestión de tiempo que alguien se enterara de que la visitas a escondidas. Además, si ella y tú tenéis la conciencia tranquila, porque la tenéis. ¿No? ¿Qué más da lo que piense el alcalde?"

"Por supuesto que tengo la conciencia tranquila, padre. Sabes que jamás deshonraría a una mujer, y mucho menos a la que quiero por esposa, como tú tampoco habrías hecho en mi lugar."

"Por supuesto que no, hijo." dijo don Alejandro en un tono algo alarmado y evitando la mirada de Diego. Por suerte Diego estaba tan preocupado por otros asuntos que no se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que se sentía.

"Pero no es solo el alcalde, también el resto del pueblo."

" Murmurarán, claro, pero hazla tu esposa de una vez tal y como tenías planeado y ya se cansarán."

"Tienes razón." dijo Diego relajándose un poco.

"Pues claro que la tengo. Ahora cálmate y piensa bien qué vas a hacer. Me sorprende que no golpearas al alcalde allí mismo después de cómo te has tomado todo este asunto. Y me sorprende aún más ser yo el que te recomiende que pienses antes de actuar. Quién lo habría dicho… En cualquier caso admiro tu autocontrol."

"¿Por no golpear al alcalde?"

"Sí, hijo, por eso también." respondió don Alejandro dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Diego parecía pensativo. "Está claro que no puedo acercarme a la taberna hoy, pero como la mayoría de los soldados estarán allí, es una buena oportunidad de colarme en el despacho del alcalde y buscar los documentos de propiedad que se guardan allí. Creo que además puedo hacerle llegar un mensaje a Victoria sin tener que acercarme."

zzZzz

Victoria oyó unos leves golpes en su puerta. "¿Puedo entrar?" oyó decir a doña Carmen. Se levantó de la cama y descorrió el pestillo. Abrió la puerta lo justo para que ella entrara y volvió a cerrar.

"Dime que soy una estúpida." dijo Victoria.

"Estás enamorada." respondió doña Carmen.

"De una sombra, de una fantasía que ha entrado por mi ventana y ha arruinado mi reputación. Y tú me lo advertiste."

"Bueno, sí, pero estoy segura de que no pasó nada."

"Pues vas a ser la única. Todo el mundo pensará que sí."

"Ya, pero yo soy diferente. Estoy segura de dos cosas: aún no sabes quién es y no te habrías acostado con un hombre sin que se quitara la máscara. Con franqueza, un hombre desnudo y enmascarado resulta bastante ridículo."

Por el tono de doña Carmen parecía que no estaba especulando, así que Victoria decidió no preguntar.

"¿Qué tal ha ido esa cena?" preguntó doña Carmen.

"Diego es encantador. Trataba de seducirme diciéndome que tiene muchos secretos. Quería contarme algo, pero entonces llegó el alcalde y no no consigo recordar qué fue lo que me dijo." doña Carmen apartó la vista frustrada.

"¿De verdad no tienes ni idea de qué podía querer decirte?"

"Ya no importa. Después de lo que ha dicho el alcalde puedo despedirme de él."

"No me creo que no te importe. Además no me parece que tu Diego vaya a cambiar de idea con tanta facilidad. Yo diría que es bastante terco. Seguro que la próxima vez que lo veas puede terminar de decirte lo que sea que te quería contar." doña Carmen trataba de contener sus deseos de decírselo. A duras penas lo consiguió.

"Buenas noches." dijo Victoria.

"Buenas noches. Trata de descansar."

zzZzz

El Zorro rodeó la oficina del alcalde antes de decidirse a entrar. Finalmente trepó por el tejado y bajó por el patio interior. Aprovechó el momento en que se cruzaron los guardias para colarse en la oficina.

Abrir la caja fuerte le llevó varios minutos. Seleccionó varios documentos y trató de leerlos a la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana. Finalmente dio con el que buscaba. Volvió a dejarlos en la caja fuerte y salió por donde había entrado.

Se movió por la plaza escondiéndose entre las sombras. Los soldados estaban bastante bien situados para lo que era habitual en ellos. Aún así había varios ángulos muertos. Tendió una cuerda de un extremo al otro de la plaza y ató una tabla a ella. Se dirigió al otro lado y tiró con fuerza. El ruido partió del lado de la iglesia, y cuando los dos soldados que vigilaban aquel lado se volvieron aprovechó para acercarse a la ventana de Victoria mientras se concentraba en el símbolo con forma de estrella. Lanzó algo al interior de su habitación y escapó.

Victoria no había podido dormir. Su rabia inicial había pasado y ahora se sentía más triste y confusa que enfadada. Quería que el Zorro viniera, aunque sabía que sería una estupidez que lo hiciera. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era la cantidad de tiempo que había estado pensando en Diego, en cómo se había portado con ella, como un caballero cortejando a una dama en lugar de a una vulgar tabernera como ella. Estaba segura de que no volvería a insistir, y aunque por un lado era lo mejor, por otro iba a echarlo muchísimo de menos. Solo esperaba que al menos pudieran seguir siendo amigos, aunque al pensar en ello le invadía la tristeza. Abrumada por esos pensamientos había estado dando vueltas en la cama mientras la luna ascendía lentamente en el cielo.

Oyó un ruido al otro lado de la plaza y se incorporó para mirar por la ventana. Un soldado se encontraba al pie del edificio, pero se había vuelto a mirar hacia la iglesia. Entonces un pequeño objeto entró por la ventana y golpeó sobre el suelo con un leve ruido. Victoria se agachó a cogerlo. Por fuera era de tela y cuerda, pero parecía que había algo duro dentro. Deshizo los nudos de la cuerda y abrió un pañuelo negro de raso. Dentro encontró un papel envolviendo un pequeño broche con forma de rosa roja. El papel estaba escrito, pero no podía leerlo con tan poca luz.

Decidió arriesgarse lo menos posible y a pesar del calor de la noche echó una gruesa cortina sobre la ventana. Tras asegurarse de que la ventana estaba completamente tapada se atrevió a encender una vela. Leyó el papel ansiosa:

_El amor no puede ser vencido, solo demorado. Las palabras del alcalde pueden herirnos, pero no nos destruirán aunque hoy hayan impedido que te mostrara mi alma. Encontraré la forma de llegar a ti, si es necesario recurriré a conspiraciones y enredos y me reuniré contigo oculto tras mi máscara, la que más nos ha separado. Si tienes ocasión de burlar la vigilancia no dudes en salir de tu prisión. Recuerda que mi amor por ti no es mi debilidad, sino mi fortaleza. _

_Para siempre tuyo Z_


	10. Por fin

**Capítulo 10. Por fin.**

Por la mañana la taberna parecía más vacía que otras veces. Victoria quiso creer que la presencia de los soldados desanimaba a sus parroquianos. Doña Carmen se sentó en la mesa junto a la que había compartido con Diego el día anterior, que estaba ocupada por dos señoritas. Hablaban en susurros, pero doña Carmen tenía muy buen oído.

"Mírala, no tiene bastante con el Zorro, que ahora tiene a don Diego comiendo de su mano."

"No entiendo qué ven en ella, solo es una camarera."

"Di por supuesto que don Diego buscaba una mujer refinada, pero si lo que quiere es una mujer temperamental quizá pueda hacer algo al respecto."

"Creí que no estabas interesada. Sería un marido muy aburrido."

"Puede, pero sigue siendo el mejor partido de la zona. Podría hacer como mi prima Jacinta, que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en Monterrey mientras su marido está en el rancho. Solo se ven dos meses al año."

"Pero querrá hijos."

"Dicen que está algo loco, como otros parientes en la familia de su madre, quizá sería mejor que los hijos no fueran suyos." Ambas rieron en voz baja.

_Pues sí que es mejor evitar esa mesa si ocultas algo. Vaya par de víboras. Y luego soy yo la que tiene la moral distraída_. Pensó doña Carmen.

"Quizá en la próxima fiesta a la que vayamos pueda quedarme a solas con él." dijo la señorita más alta.

_Por encima de mi cadáver, bonita_.

Victoria vio llegar a don Alejandro y de nuevo se sintió preocupada, preguntándose si Diego le habría contado lo que dijo el alcalde y qué pensaría de ella, pero él se comportó como siempre. Pidió una limonada, la saludó amablemente y se puso a charlar con uno de los soldados. Al cabo de un rato se acercó a ella y dijo en voz lo bastante alta como para que todos la oyeran.

"Me parece tremendamente injusto que te tengan aquí vigilada, Victoria. Diego ha estudiado tu caso y afirma que sin una acusación formal la autoridad del alcalde no es suficiente como para poder entrar en una propiedad privada. He decidido invitarte a que nos acompañes mañana a la boda de Don Pedro Martínez. Estoy seguro de que te recibirá encantado en su hacienda. Al menos podrás pasar una tarde lejos de las impertinencias del alcalde."

A ella le sorprendió que la invitaran a una fiesta. Era lo que menos quería hacer, pero recordó la nota de el Zorro y pensó que no podía ser una coincidencia. La nota no hablaba claro, Victoria suponía que era porque el Zorro no quería ponerse en peligro si caía en malas manos, pero sí que decía que saliera de la taberna si podía. Además había algo en ella, estaba segura de que el Zorro hablaba entre líneas. Necesitaba pensar más en ello, pero tras una noche casi sin dormir no conseguía concentrarse, y con el alcalde y todos esos soldados por allí no se atrevía a sacar la nota de su escondite.

"Está bien, les acompañaré." dijo tratando de parecer segura.

"Estupendo." dijo don Alejandro. "Vendremos a buscarte a las cinco con el coche."

Doña Carmen se acercó a don Alejandro. Le sonrió, preguntándose si había hablado con su hijo acerca de su conversación en la oficina del periódico.

"¿Quiere tomarse un refresco conmigo don Alejandro?"

"Con mucho gusto, doña Carmen. ¿Zumo de naranja?" Ella asintió y él hizo señas a Pilar para pedir uno.

Doña Carmen se fijó en el ruido que había en la taberna y decidió que no había peligro de que alguien escuchara su conversación. "Por lo que veo no cree usted esos rumores."

"Ni por un momento, confío plenamente en la honradez de la señorita Escalante."

"Seguro que su hijo comparte su opinión."

"Desde luego, él está convencido de que no es cierto."

"Claro. ¿Quién iba a saberlo mejor que él?"

La cara de don Alejandro era de preocupación. Sin duda su hijo era mucho mejor actor que él. "Me temo que no entiendo a qué se refiere."

"Me refiero a que su hijo es el único caballero de los contornos que mide un metro noventa, tiene esa anchura de espaldas y los ojos azules. Se le da sorprendentemente bien trepar por los andamios, y no se consigue esa musculatura tocando el piano. Reconozco que el negro le sienta muy bien, pero la máscara me parece demasiado dramática."

"Si insinúa usted que Diego es el Zorro no puede estar más equivocada. No sabe esgrima y rehuye las peleas."

"Finge que no sabe esgrima, y claro que rehuye las peleas. No puede estar en dos sitios a la vez. ¿O sí? Con él nunca se sabe."

"No insista. Lo dice porque no le conoce, pero todos los que le conocemos bien sabemos que es imposible."

"Ayer Diego trató de contarle un secreto a Victoria, y el alcalde lo interrumpió. Estoy completamente segura de que intentó confesarle que es el Zorro, y solo quiero decirle que si puedo hacer algo para ayudarles pueden contar conmigo."

"¿Cómo sabe usted lo que Diego le dijo a Victoria?"

"Porque ella me lo contó. La pobre está en la inopia todavía, pero a ver si consigo que a lo largo del día caiga en la cuenta porque cuanto más tarde en atar cabos más tonta se va a sentir y más se va a enfadar con él. Aún no la he visto enfadada, pero sospecho que podría hacer o decir algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Será mejor que no tenga a su hijo delante en ese momento."

Don Alejandro se quedó tan preocupado que incluso dejó de negar que su hijo era el Zorro. Se terminó su limonada y se despidió de doña Carmen un poco distraído.

zzZzz

El día siguiente transcurrió muy lento para Victoria. Intentó hacer su trabajo como de costumbre, pero solo lo consiguió a medias. Había leído la nota varias veces y algo seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

_Justo cuando Diego se decide a declararse el Zorro me dice estaba buscando la manera de que estemos juntos. _

_Diego dijo que desafiaba al Zorro a actuar, pero. ¿Cómo iba a saber el Zorro lo que Diego había dicho?_

_A veces el Zorro habla como si supiera lo que Diego me ha contado, y también h__a__ sucedido al revés._

_Ahora el Zorro quiere que salga de la taberna y a continuación Diego y su padre me invitan. _

_En varias ocasiones han ayudado a la misma persona, uno con las leyes, el otro con la espada._

_¿Qué era eso tan importante que me estaba diciendo Diego antes de que llegara el alcalde? ¿Dijo que era… ? Pero no, no pueden ser el mismo hombre. Son demasiado diferentes. ¿O acaso lo hace a propósito para esconderse a la vista de todos bajo el aspecto inofensivo de Diego?_

Al pensar en ello seriamente se dio cuenta de que el Zorro tenía que ser un caballero. Su ropa, sus modales… y además tenía conocimientos de ciencias. Trató de hacer memoria, pensando en alguna ocasión en que estuvieran los dos en el mismo sitio, uno junto al otro, pero no conseguía recordar bien todos los detalles.

_¿El Zorro es más alto o solo lo parece por el sombrero?_

_Los ojos de Diego también son azules, pero. ¿Tienen el mismo tono?_

_Ambos __llevan__ bigote, y Diego __es__ muy atractivo. Lo sería aún más si no fuera tan tímido, __a__unque últimamente __su timidez __parece__ esfumarse, el que __parecía__ inseguro el otro día fue el Zorro. ¿Una persona p__uede__ esconder su carácter de esa manera? Demonio de hombre._

Casi se le quema la comida de lo preocupada que estaba. Entonces recordó el olor a pintura. El Zorro y Diego habían olido al disolvente mientras Diego pintaba el mural.

Salió a la sala y advirtió a los clientes que cerraría después de comer. Sus pensamientos seguían sin darle tregua. ¿Estaba empezando a sentir por Diego algo más que amistad y por eso deseaba que fuera el Zorro? Luego pensó que si lo fuera no tendría que hacerle daño al rechazarlo de nuevo, pero ¿Y si el Zorro era otra persona?

Cerró la taberna a las tres y recogió la cocina. Subió a su habitación a ponerse su vestido de fiesta, segura de que los soldados no se atreverían a seguirla. Vio a doña Carmen en la sala y desde arriba le preguntó. "¿Me podrías ayudar con mi vestido si eres tan amable?"

Doña Carmen asintió. "Ahora mismo subo."

En su habitación Victoria sostenía en un mano el poema de Diego y en la otra la carta del Zorro. Al mirarlas no le parecía la misma letra, pero cuando cerró los ojos el tacto del papel era el mismo, y también se dio cuenta de que olían igual. Doña Carmen llamó a la puerta y Victoria metió las cartas en el cajón antes de abrir. Habló en susurros. "¿De verdad crees que sabes quién es el Zorro?" doña Carmen asintió. "Necesito saber si sospechas… No, es una tontería."

"No creo que sea una tontería."

"Es que a veces creo que podría ser Diego."

Doña Carmen se esforzó por no levantar la voz. "¡Bendito sea Dios! Al fin caes en el cuenta. ¿Cuántas pistas necesitas?"

"Pero si no sabe esgrima."

"Fue a estudiar a España. ¿No? Allí debió aprender algo más que ciencias y poesía por lo que parece."

Victoria se levantó de la cama y abrió el cajón, sacando las dos cartas. "Mira esto" dijo con brusquedad, pero cuando se fijó bien se dio cuenta de que la letra sí que era la misma.

"Sí que es él. No lo entiendo. Hace un momento..."

Durante unos instantes se quedó sentada en la cama, incapaz de hablar. "¿Por qué me ha mentido tanto tiempo? Podríamos llevar años casados. Es un embustero, un embaucador miserable…" Victoria estaba subiendo el tono de voz.

"¡Tienes razón Victoria!" interrumpió doña Carmen. "Merece que lo ahorquen. Baja ahora mismo, se lo dices al alcalde y él se encargará."

"¿Pero qué estas diciendo?"

"No. ¿Qué estás diciendo tú? ¿No quieres que maten a tu prometido? Porque si no te calmas es lo que vas a conseguir."

"Por supuesto que no quiero que lo maten, si quisiera verlo muerto lo mataría yo misma. Y no es mi prometido."

"¡Ese es el espíritu! Y dirás lo que quieras, pero en ese cajón tienes un anillo de oro con una esmeralda bien grande que dice lo contrario. Ese hombre ha venido aquí a pedir tu mano por segunda vez, esta vez sin su máscara, arriesgándose a que te pusieras como una energúmena y descubrieras su secreto delante de todos, así que siéntate ahí y piensa bien lo que quieres porque justo ahora que está dispuesto a casarse contigo podrías perderlo si no tienes cuidado. Conociendo a los hombres como los conozco te puedo decir unas cuantas cosas peores que te podría haber hecho."

"¿Crees que quiere que nos casemos ya?" los ojos de Victoria brillaban.

"Pues claro. ¿De qué crees que va todo esto?. Está tratando de convencer a todos de que puede hacerte cambiar de idea respecto a el Zorro. Por eso es tan extravagante cortejándote. Si aún no crees lo que digo mírale a los ojos. Su máscara no los oculta."

"Pero. ¿Por qué me ha mentido tanto tiempo? Nos conocemos desde niños. Somos amigos."

"A ver, niña, los hombres mienten para sacar provecho o porque tienen miedo. En este caso está claro que se trata de lo segundo. Tú misma me has contado lo que te dijo acerca de que temía que el hombre de carne y hueso no podía compararse con la leyenda que había creado. Además igual sospechaba que no te lo tomarías bien. ¿De dónde habrá sacado esa idea?" Victoria se ruborizó y ella la miró con dulzura, casi como una madre. "He conocido a actores y sé que no les conviene estar demasiado tiempo interpretando un papel, porque el personaje que fingen ser acaba controlando sus vidas, y él lleva años fingiendo ser dos personas que en realidad no es."

"¿Dos personas?"

"Claro que sí, si te paras a pensar en ello te darás cuenta de que don Diego es tan falso como el Zorro. Te lo dijo claramente en la carta que escribió a doña Corazón. La cuestión es si realmente amas a ese hombre tan complicado. Sin duda es un cabezahueca, pero tú, aceptando casarte con un desconocido no me pareces mucho más juiciosa. Hacéis buena pareja."


	11. La invitación

**Capítulo 11. La invitación.**

Victoria miró a doña Carmen, y de repente todo le daba vueltas.

"Diego es el Zorro." murmuró.

"Sí, eso es."

"Y quiere que nos casemos."

"Eso te dijo él. ¿No?" dijo doña Carmen, que empezaba a preocuparse.

"Pero es rico, y tiene estudios, y además… es el Zorro. ¿Por qué quiere casarse conmigo?"

"Se me ocurren unos cuantos motivos, pero quizá deberías preguntárselo a él."

"Sí, buena idea."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Es que nunca me había planteado algo así. Creo que casi no lo conozco, y voy a casarme con él, con los dos."

"¿Te traigo un vaso de agua?"

"No, estoy bien."

Pilar estaba acabando de recoger en la sala, y subió para decirle que don Alejandro acababa de llegar.

Victoria bajó y vio que don Alejandro estaba solo.

"Acompáñame, querida." dijo él. "Diego ha tenido que salir a atender un asunto urgente con uno de los arrendadores. Se reunirá con nosotros en la iglesia."

"Claro, vamos."

Cuando llegaron a la hacienda de la Vega, Adela ofreció una bebida a Victoria con mucha amabilidad, pero ella seguía muy desanimada. Necesitaba hablar con Diego, pero no era posible. De repente don Alejandro tuvo una idea. "Victoria, ese vestido me recuerda al favorito de mi esposa Elena. Tenía ese mismo color, y siempre se lo ponía con unos pendientes que le regalé. Me gustaría mucho que te los pusieras esta noche."

Ella se sintió un poco acobardada de que la compararan con una dama como ella. "Don Alejandro, es usted muy amable, pero no me parece apropiado."

"Tonterías." dijo él con más sentimiento que cortesía. "Llevan años metidos en una caja, cuando están hechos para lucir junto al rostro de una mujer hermosa. ¿Qué sentido tiene?" Vio que no parecía convencerla y añadió. "Al menos ven a verlos."

A eso no podía negarse y acompañó a don Alejandro a la que había sido la habitación privada de su esposa. Estaba recogida y era amplia y luminosa. Los muebles eran algo diferentes a los del resto de la casa, más elegantes. El biombo que Diego había llevado a la taberna estaba allí, frente al armario. Victoria pensó que su esposa había sido una mujer con un gusto exquisito.

Sobre el tocador había un pequeño cofre con cajones. Don Alejandro abrió uno de ellos y sacó unos pendientes de oro, con una piedra verde rectangular en el centro. Tenían el mismo diseño que el anillo que le dio el Zorro como prenda de su palabra de matrimonio. Ella los cogió sin poder apartar la vista de ellos.

Victoria estaba fascinada. Había tenido el anillo en sus manos tantas veces que conocía su diseño de memoria. Recordaba perfectamente cómo se sintió cuando el Zorro, es decir, Diego, se lo dio. Mientras, don Alejandro comenzó a hablar: "Son bonitos. ¿Verdad? Aunque quizá te parezcan anticuados. Los encargué a juego con su anillo de compromiso. No te lo puedo prestar porque eso sí que daría lugar a error, pero es una maravilla. Tienes que verlo. Lleva en mi familia cuatro generaciones." Comenzó a buscar en el cajón, pero ella sabía que sería inútil. "Qué raro, tiene que estar por aquí." añadió extrañado.

Se oyó el ruido de la puerta.

"Ahí está Diego, creo. Por favor, ponte los pendientes. Saldremos enseguida."

Victoria se situó junto a la puerta de la habitación tratando de que no la vieran. Mientras se acercaban Diego hablaba con su padre en voz baja. "Llegamos tarde." dijo don Alejandro. "¿Cómo ha ido. Cuántos eran?"

"Los viajeros están bien, y eran cuatro asaltantes." contestó Diego apresuradamente.

"Tenían rifles?" volvió a preguntar.

"Estoy bien, padre, no llegaron a disparar. Tengo que cambiarme. ¿Has traído a Victoria? Quería hablar con ella en la cueva, pero ya no me tiempo. Cada vez que quiero hablar con ella surge algo que lo impide."

"Sí, ha venido. Parece bastante desanimada. Le he prestado unos pendientes de tu madre, para tratar de alegrarla un poco."

Victoria volvió junto al tocador de doña Elena sin hacer ruido y cuando Diego llegó al distribuidor ella estaba poniéndose los pendientes frente a un espejo, como si hubiera estado en la habitación todo el tiempo. Cuando él pasó por delante de la puerta ella se volvió y sus miradas se cruzaron un momento. Al ver sus ojos Victoria se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Él la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, y entró en su habitación. Sus dudas se desvanecieron con esa simple sonrisa.

A los pocos minutos él salió ajustándose la chaqueta. "Padre, ¿Me puedes acercar los gemelos?"

Victoria ya había terminado de ponerse los pendientes y se encontraba en el distribuidor, preparada para salir.

Padre e hijo entraron en la habitación de doña Elena a buscar los gemelos en el joyero y Victoria esperó fuera, mientras disimuladamente se esforzaba por oír lo que decían.

"Diego, no encuentro el anillo de tu madre. Se lo quería enseñar a Victoria. Espero que no se haya perdido."

"¿Le has prestado los pendientes de esmeraldas y le has hablado del anillo?" Preguntó Diego.

"Sí, los pendientes eran perfectos para ese vestido." respondió don Alejandro.

"No te preocupes, el anillo no se ha perdido, lo tiene ella. Se lo di cuando le prometí que nos casaríamos algún día. Debí decírtelo."

"Si lo tiene ella, entonces está donde debe estar."

Padre e hijo se reunieron con Victoria en el distribuidor. "Será mejor que salgamos ya. ¿Está todo preparado?" dijo don Alejandro.

"Eso creo. Los fuegos artificiales están cargados en la carreta"

"Gracias a Dios, estaba harto del olor que dejabas con la pólvora mientras hacías las pruebas."

Don Alejandro llevó a Victoria en el coche y Diego conducía la carreta, así que no pudieron hablar por el camino.

Llegaron a la ceremonia justo a tiempo. Cuando terminó y acabaron de saludar a todos, el padre del novio les apremió a subir en los vehículos y dirigirse a la hacienda, donde harían la celebración.

Cuando entraron en la sala, varios de los invitados reclamaron a los dos de la Vega. Victoria no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesta al darse cuenta de que en su mayoría fueron mujeres jóvenes las que se acercaron a hablar con Diego.

Al poco rato Diego se acercó con dos bebidas. "Pude escapar de ellas." murmuró ofreciéndole una de las copas con su mejor sonrisa. "¿Me concedes el primer baile?"

"Desde luego." dijo ella.

Tras la cena comenzó el baile. Victoria esperaba que pudieran hablar, pero fue imposible. Todo el mundo parecía pendiente de ellos. Empezó a impacientarse, aunque él parecía muy tranquilo. Sin embargo cuando en un cambio de pareja volvieron a adoptar la postura para el baile al tocar su brazo y su hombro le pareció que estaba tenso.

Después de varios bailes los músicos hicieron un descanso. Se había separado de Diego, porque habría sido inaceptable que solo bailaran entre ellos toda la noche. Entonces se encontró con doña Julia, que había sido amiga de su madre "Victoria, querida, qué bueno verte. Cada día me recuerdas más a tu madre."

"Gracias, doña Julia, es usted muy amable."

Victoria trataba de encontrar a Diego en la sala, pero no estaba a la vista. Doña Julia se dio cuenta. "Pareces un poco distraída. ¿Dónde está ese acompañante tuyo tan guapo, ese que te convierte en la envidia de las demás solteras?" Señaló a dos señoritas que hablaban entre ellas y que habían evitado acercarse a saludar a Victoria.

"Si se refiere a don Diego, él y yo solo somos amigos."

"Pues no será por falta de interés por su parte, porque no podía estar más pendiente de ti durante la ceremonia. Y yo diría que esta vez tú no parecías incómoda con su atención durante el baile."

"¿Nos observaba?"

"Bueno, soy vieja y tengo pocas distracciones. En cualquier caso no era la única. Este es un pueblo pequeño y los chismorreos son habituales. Me temo que últimamente los que hablan de ti, de don Diego y de el Zorro son los más interesantes, pero yo no me preocuparía demasiado. Con el tiempo siempre acaban por encontrar algo nuevo y lo demás cae en el olvido. Te dejo ya. Quiero saludar al padre Benítez."

Don Alejandro conversaba con don Miguel cuando otro caballero se acercó a él. Mirando hacia donde Victoria bailaba con un conocido comentó con voz burlona. "No entiendo el interés de su hijo por casarse con esa mujer, pudiendo tenerla sin necesidad de pasar por la vicaría."

Varios de los otros hombres sonrieron al oír el comentario. Don Alejandro no se dejó provocar. Aquel hombre era el padre de una de las jóvenes que Diego había ignorado durante años. "Creo que se equivoca usted completamente con la señorita." afirmó categóricamente.

"La señorita acoge en su taberna a Isabel Fuentes, una conocida cortesana de Guadalajara. Esos ojos son inconfundibles. Sigue siendo una mujer muy bella a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado. Con la edad que tiene supongo que viene a organizar un negocio en la taberna a medias con la propietaria."

Don Alejandro quiso contrarrestar ese espantoso rumor. Se dirigió a don Raimundo con tono seguro. "Supongo que la mujer a la que usted se refiere con tan poco respeto es doña Carmen Solano. Sepa usted que se vuelve a equivocar. La conozco desde hace tiempo y es la viuda de uno de mis amigos del ejército, el comandante Andrés Millán, que murió hace algo más de un año en Venezuela. Desgraciadamente su situación económica no era buena y solo ha podido dejar a su viuda una pequeña renta. Hace poco, ella se dirigió a mí en busca de consejo y le dije que si venía aquí yo podría ayudarla a encontrar una casa que se ajustara a sus necesidades. Esperaba poder llevar una vida discreta, y yo habría preferido no hablar de sus estrecheces si no hubiera sido para contrarrestar esa escandalosa mentira que acaba de contar usted."

"Se equivoca usted, don Alejandro. Estoy seguro de que esa mujer es lo que yo digo."

"Me pregunto qué le convierte a usted en un experto conocedor de las cortesanas de Guadalajara. No dudaré de su autoridad en el tema, pero respecto a la señora debo insistir en que respondo por su identidad. Acudí a su boda, visité a su esposo durante años y aunque nos distanciamos cuando él se fue a Venezuela estoy absolutamente seguro de que es quien dice ser. Ahora si me disculpan debo atender a la acompañante de mi hijo."

Don Alejandro se acercó a Victoria. "Perdona que te hayamos dejado sola. Diego está preparando unos fuegos artificiales. La novia nunca los ha visto y don Pedro ha querido tener un detalle con ella."

Al cabo de un rato don Pedro habló en voz alta: "Don Diego nos ha preparado una sorpresa, salgan todos fuera a verlo."

Victoria salió con los demás invitados y don Alejandro le hizo una sugerencia. "Te aconsejo que te quedes justo aquí, un poco atrás seguro que tienes buenas vistas." y se adelantó para hablar con el padre del novio.

Unos cohetes se elevaron en el cielo y con un estruendo surgieron chispas de colores. Victoria estaba fascinada y no se dio cuenta de que Diego se había acercado y estaba a su lado hasta que él le habló. "Victoria, lo que tengo que decirte…"

"Así que es aquí donde se ha metido todo el mundo. ¿Qué es ese ruido?" dijo una voz tras ellos.

Diego elevó la vista al cielo y murmuró "No me lo puedo creer." Al ver su cara Victoria no pudo evitar reírse, aunque el ruido de los cohetes amortiguó el sonido. Doña Julia se quedó unos momentos mirando al cielo cerca de ellos hasta que finalmente pasó de largo, para entonces los fuegos artificiales terminaban ya y todos volvieron a la sala para ir retirándose a sus casas.

Los González, que vivían en Los Ángeles, amablemente se ofrecieron para acompañar a Victoria al pueblo insistiendo en que no creían una palabra de lo que se contaba de ella. Ella sentía no poder haber hablado con Diego, pero estaba segura de que surgiría la oportunidad.

Llamó a la puerta de doña Carmen.

"Pasa y cuéntame."

"No hay mucho que contar."

"¿No te lo ha dicho?"

"Lo intentó, pero no nos perdían de vista, y cuando por fin parecía que estábamos a solas durante los fuegos artificiales le volvieron a interrumpir."

"No me lo puedo creer. Estarás impaciente."

"En parte sí, pero me parece que él lo está pasando mal, y se merece sufrir un poco."

Doña Carmen la miró algo asombrada. "Eso es un poco cruel. Me gusta tu estilo."


	12. En la Despensa

**Capítulo 12. En la despensa.**

Al día siguiente Diego se vistió y desayunó deprisa, visiblemente nervioso.

"¿Vas al pueblo?" Preguntó su padre.

"Tengo que hablar con ella."

"La taberna sigue llena de soldados."

"Encontraré la forma."

"Voy contigo, quizá pueda distraer a alguno." dijo su padre, deseoso de ayudar.

"Como quieras."

"Venga, anímate, de todas formas lo más probable es que ya lo sepa."

zzZzz

Al llegar a la plaza se encontraron con el padre Benítez.

"Diego, hijo mío, qué alegría verte. Tengo que pedirte consejo sobre un asunto."

Diego y su padre intercambiaron una mirada. Diego parecía desanimado, pero respiró hondo y se volvió hacia el sacerdote. "Padre. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" Don Alejandro simplemente dijo. "Te espero dentro."

Victoria lo vio nada más entrar. "¿No viene Diego?"

A don Alejandro le pareció detectar algo de angustia en su voz y le costó horrores no sonreír. "El padre le ha pedido ayuda, y ya sabes cómo es, no ha podido negarse. A veces tengo la sensación de que siempre está ayudando a alguien."

"Cierto." dijo ella con decisión. "Pues ya que le gusta tanto ser útil y que lleva días revoloteando a mi alrededor, que venga a la cocina porque estoy buscando un frasco que creo que dejé en la despensa en lo alto de un armario y ahora no alcanzo."

Don Alejandro respondió en un tono casual algo exagerado. "Claro, seguro que te puede echar una mano."

Doña Carmen estaba sentada en una mesa desayunando. "Buenos días don Alejandro."

"Buenos días. ¿Le importa si me siento?"

"Por supuesto que no, adelante."

Don Alejandro se sentó y la miró inquisitivamente. Ella asintió disimulando mucho mejor que él. "Ella ya lo sabe." confirmó en voz baja tapando su boca con la taza de café. Don Alejandro sonrió.

Diego se cruzó con el sargento Mendoza en la puerta. "Tenga cuidado, don Diego, la señorita Victoria ha preguntado por usted, y hoy está de muy mal humor."

"Gracias por el consejo." fue su respuesta.

"Diego, Victoria dice que si la puedes ayudar a bajar unos frascos en la cocina." le dijo su padre con mal disimulado entusiasmo. Doña Carmen le dio un pequeño golpe con el pie por debajo de la mesa antes de que él pudiera decir algo más.

Diego cruzó la cortina que separaba la sala de la cocina y vio a Victoria que se le quedó mirando un par de segundos antes de decir con energía. "A ver si puedes bajarme ese dichoso frasco." y señaló la despensa.

Diego la siguió hasta allí y entró tras ella. Estaban muy juntos porque había muy poco espacio entre las estanterías.

"Está estrecho." murmuró. Se estaba poniendo bastante nervioso. Ella sonrió sin que él pudiera verla.

Victoria iba delante y señaló a un estante justo frente a ella. "Mira, ahí arriba hay varios frascos. ¿Crees que puedes bajarlos?" dijo volviéndose hacia él y mirándolo fijamente.

Diego estiró el brazo por encima de ella para alcanzarlos. Tuvo que acercarse aún más.

"Llevo tres días tratando de... decirte…" comenzó a decir Diego en voz muy baja y algo temblorosa.

Victoria no fue capaz de seguir esperando. "Que eres el Zorro." lo interrumpió también en un susurro.

"Eso mismo." añadió él con un suspiro. "¿Este verde de aquí?" dijo entonces en voz bien alta, y luego volvió a bajar la voz. "Quería decírtelo en una cena romántica, en la cueva donde pedí tu mano o a la luz de los fuegos artificiales, pero todo salió mal y ha tenido que ser en una despensa." Su mirada era tan tierna que Victoria casi olvida seguir enfadada con él.

"No, pues no es éste." dijo ella casi gritando.

Otra voz se coló en la pequeña habitación. "¿Dónde está mi desayuno?"

Victoria se sobresaltó e hizo un gesto de impaciencia. "¡Ya va!" gritó y añadió en voz baja mirándolo con determinación: "Quédate exactamente donde estás, Diego de la Vega. No se te ocurra escabullirte."

"Yo no me escabullo." dijo él fingiéndose ofendido.

"¡Lo haces todo el tiempo!" replicó ella esforzándose por no levantar la voz.

"No cuando soy Diego."

Ella salió mientras él continuaba bajando frascos que por la capa de polvo que tenían debían llevar años ahí arriba. Volvió enseguida.

"Tu padre y doña Carmen están distrayendo al alcalde."

"Sí, ella me descubrió enseguida."

"Creo que lo sabe desde que te vio en la cocina, pero no dirá nada."

"Lo sé, he hablado con ella."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" preguntó ella de nuevo en un murmullo.

Se oyeron pasos cerca de la despensa. "¿Es alguno de estos que he bajado?" dijo él en alto.

"Espera que mire." contestó ella en el mismo tono.

Otra vez en susurros él le dijo: "Tal como te dije Victoria, te amo y deseo que tengamos una vida juntos. Ojalá puedas perdonarme por haberte ocultado tanto tiempo quién soy y lo que siento por ti. Como Diego sí me puedo casar contigo y darte un hogar. Mi mayor deseo es que nos casemos cuanto antes, pero aún hay más cosas que debo contarte y quizá deba esperar a pedírtelo de nuevo cuando lo sepas todo."

"No." susurró ella con firmeza. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Sea lo que sea lo que me tengas que contar, me casaré contigo." aclaró.

"¡Qué susto me has dado!" dijo él tratando de contener una risa nerviosa.

"Pues no lo he hecho a propósito, pero te lo mereces por tenerme engañada durante años." Y añadió subiendo la voz "Pues no es ninguno de éstos, pero creo que queda un frasco más ahí arriba del todo."

"Ven a la hacienda esta tarde con cualquier excusa. Podremos hablar sin interrupciones." propuso él en tono de súplica.

"¿Sin interrupciones? Eso sí que sería una novedad. Bueno, tengo que devolver los pendientes a tu padre."

"Casi lo alcanzo." dijo Diego en alto. Luego otra vez en susurros preguntó. "¿Hay algún frasco que no te importe que rompa?" Ella lo miró extrañada. "Se supone que soy torpe." Añadió él.

"Ya, pues ese mismo que tienes en la mano." señaló ella.

"¡Ah, una araña!" Gritó él con voz algo aguda. Luego estrelló el frasco contra el suelo. "¡Perdona, Victoria! ¿Te lastimé el pie?"

Ella estaba al borde de un ataque de risa, pero consiguió contenerse. Él hizo señas para que salieran.

"Estoy bien, Diego, pero mejor sal de mi cocina antes de que rompas algo más." dijo ya fuera de la despensa tratando de parecer enfadada.

Cuando volvió a la sala, el alcalde se rió de él. "Vaya, Diego, creo que lo único que ha conseguido ha sido ensuciarse de polvo su elegante ropa."

Diego se sacudió el polvo de una manga mientras decía: "Otra vez será." y se volvió hacia su padre que estaba acompañado por doña Carmen.

"Diego. ¿Conoces a doña Carmen?" dijo don Alejandro.

"Ya habíamos coincidido en otras ocasiones. Encantado de volver a verla." respondió Diego sentándose junto a su padre. Don Alejandro le preguntó en voz baja. "¿Has podido hablar con ella?"

"Estábamos rodeados de gente." respondió él con expresión neutra evadiendo la pregunta mientras miraba de reojo a la mujer. "Vuelvo a la hacienda. ¿Me acompañas?" dijo a su padre.

"Si no te importa me quedaré a terminar mi limonada."

Diego lo miró algo extrañado, pero no preguntó. Cuando se fue, don Alejandro se dirigió a doña Carmen.

"Gracias otra vez por su ayuda. Es usted muy astuta."

"No tanto como el tarambana de su hijo, me temo, pero hago lo que puedo. Sabe que le está ocultando algo. ¿No?"

Don Alejandro se volvió a mirar a su hijo, que justo salía por la puerta. Luego se dirigió a ella. "¿Cree que es un tarambana?"

"Completamente. A quién se le ocurre disfrazarse así. Hay que estar un poco mal de la cabeza. ¿Por qué se lo permitió?"

"Yo no lo sabía. Me lo dijo hace poco menos de un mes. ¿Cómo lo supo usted?"

"Estatura, complexión, color de ojos, entonación, forma de caminar…"

Don Alejandro estaba sonriendo, pero al recordar lo que quería decirle se puso serio y ella lo miró preocupada. "Debo contarle algo que sucedió anoche en la fiesta. Le ruego que no se ofenda. Las palabras que voy usar no son mías."

Doña Carmen palideció levemente, confirmando las sospechas de don Alejandro. "Adelante, nada de lo que usted me diga puede ofenderme si es sincero conmigo."

"Uno de los caballeros afirmó que usted en realidad se llama Isabel Fuentes, y que la conocía…"

Doña Carmen lo interrumpió. "No hace falta que continúe." parecía desolada, pero mantuvo la compostura. "No ha sido mi intención perjudicar a la señorita Escalante. Me iré de aquí en la próxima diligencia."

"¿Ella lo sabe?"

"Ella lo sospechó nada más verme. Puede que con su hijo haya caído en la trampa, como todos los demás, pero no tiene un pelo de tonta."

"Por lo que he visto ella y usted son amigas."

"Ya le dije que aprecio enormemente a Victoria."

"Eso lo tenemos en común. Además yo confío en su criterio. Si ella conoce su pasado y aún así cree que usted es digna de alojarse aquí, no pondré en duda su decisión."

"Pero quedándome doy pie a rumores que la perjudican. Está claro que debo irme."

"No creo que sea necesario, yo dije que usted es Carmen Solano, la viuda de mi amigo Andrés Millán, que murió en Venezuela el verano del año pasado. Les he dicho que la estoy ayudando porque su situación económica es precaria. Puede que piensen que me estoy cobrando el favor, pero me pareció mejor que la otra alternativa."

"Entonces usted supo inmediatamente que ese hombre decía la verdad."

"Hace años estuve en Guadalajara y la vi en el teatro. Uno de mis conocidos me informó de quién era usted, aunque no llegaron a presentarnos. Me dijo que era una pena que usted ya no estuviera disponible porque un caballero la mantenía. Cuando la vi aquí pensé que solo era un parecido, pero don Raimundo estaba muy seguro."

"¿Sabiendo que era cierto por qué inventó usted esa historia, para proteger a Victoria?"

"Bueno, no solo a ella. Usted nos está ayudando."

"Y no pudo usted resistirse a salir en mi defensa a pesar de que le constaba que no soy una dama. Ahora entiendo lo de su hijo. Es igual que usted."

"Bueno, él ha ido bastante más allá."

"Usted también arriesga algo. Ayudándome pone en peligro su reputación."

"Soy viudo, y aunque sea injusto mi reputación no se ve demasiado perjudicada porque pueda tener compañía femenina. Es la suya la que me temo que se resentirá. Es usted libre de quedarse o de marcharse."

"¿Y si alguien averigua que no soy la viuda de su amigo?"

"Como ya le he dicho, vivían en Venezuela, ella también se llamaba Carmen y llevaban tantos años casados que dudo que alguien recordara su apellido. Además ella murió de las mismas fiebres que su marido y no tenían hijos. El riesgo me parece muy pequeño."

Ella lo miró intensamente. "¿Y usted qué preferiría que hiciera yo?"

"Que se quedara, desde luego. Iba a echar mucho de menos las conversaciones con usted. Es la única persona con la que puedo hablar del tarambana de mi hijo." Doña Carmen sonrió algo confusa al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de don Alejandro. "Me vuelvo a casa, a ver si por una vez me entero de qué está tramando Diego. ¿Cómo sabe que estaba mintiendo?"

"No mintió, simplemente no contestó a su pregunta y dejó que usted sacara sus propias conclusiones."

"Con que es así como lo hace. Gracias por la información." Se despidió de ella para volver a la hacienda.

zzZzz

Al terminar de servir las comidas Victoria y Pilar recogieron todos los platos sucios y Victoria se puso a barrer la sala. Doña Carmen se acercó a ella asegurándose de que nadie las podía oír.

"Cuéntame qué ha pasado en esa alacena. Estoy en ascuas."

Victoria sonrió. "Casi tengo que torturarlo, pero por fin confesó. Más o menos." doña Carmen la miró extrañada. "Al final fui ya lo que lo dijo, él solo lo confirmó."

"En fin, por tu sonrisa diría que eso ha bastado."

"En cuanto acabe con esto iré a la hacienda a devolver los pendientes que me prestó don Alejandro. Hacen juego con el anillo, pero cuando me los enseñó él no sabía que el anillo lo tengo yo. Fue muy divertido."

"Ya, el clásico enredo en el que tú sabes que él lo sabe pero él no sabe que tú también lo sabes y tampoco que sabes que él lo sabe." Victoria parpadeó confusa. Doña Carmen sonrió al ver su cara y no quiso contarle lo que le había dicho don Alejandro. No quería estropear su felicidad. "Ve a su lado en cuanto puedas. Yo quería contarte algo, pero puede esperar a tu vuelta."


	13. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 13. Revelaciones.**

De vuelta en la hacienda Diego, que se había aseado y cambiado de ropa, practicaba con el piano con energía mientras su padre estaba sentado leyendo.

"Oigo un caballo. ¿Esperamos visita?" dijo don Alejandro mirando fijamente a Diego.

"Vayamos a ver." respondió él con su voz más inocente.

Victoria se bajó de su caballo y tendió los pendientes a don Alejandro. "Muchas gracias por prestármelos." dijo. "Son una maravilla."

"Pasa, por favor." dijo Diego.

El soldado que la seguía por orden del alcalde no tuvo más remedio que quedarse fuera. Entraron en la casa y Diego se colocó junto a ella.

Victoria miró hacia don Alejandro y Felipe, que se había acercado tras atender al caballo de Victoria.

"¿No se lo has contado?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Pensé que te gustaría estar presente." dijo él con una enorme sonrisa cogiendo su mano.

Don Alejandro y Felipe miraban curiosos y Diego dijo:

"En la alacena tuvimos una pequeña conversación y le confirmé a Victoria que tengo cierta afición por la esgrima y la ropa negra." y tras una pequeña pausa añadió. "Ha aceptado ser mi esposa."

Don Alejandro no pudo contenerse. "¡Bien hecho, Diego!" exclamó abrazando primero a Diego y después a Victoria. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en la taberna?"

"Porque me habrías felicitado y abrazado e invitado a todos a una ronda." Don Alejandro estuvo de acuerdo. Todos rieron, y Diego añadió. "Lo ocultaremos hasta que Victoria y el Zorro rompan y ella acepte casarse conmigo. Oficialmente, quiero decir."

"Sí, claro, siempre complicando las cosas." dijo don Alejandro. "Seguro que tienes un plan."

"Seguro." contestó Diego. "Os lo contaré. Pero antes tengo que enseñarle a Victoria el pasaje secreto que hay en la casa. Se lo prometí."

Diego se dirigió a la chimenea y accionó el mecanismo. La parte trasera se abrió y con un gesto invitó a Victoria a entrar.

Entró detrás de ella, Don Alejandro y Felipe se quedaron en el salón. "Hay que darles tiempo para hablar."

Victoria reconoció el lugar al instante. "Así que las escaleras llevaban a la hacienda, y la comida la preparó vuestra cocinera."

"Sí, contestó Diego, y tuve que esconder la ropa que tenía en ese perchero para que no la reconocieras." dijo señalando un rincón.

Diego la miró fijamente, poniéndose serio. "¿Te sentiste muy decepcionada al saberlo?"

"¿Decepcionada? No, algo enfadada. Bueno, muy enfadada en realidad. Además me costó hacerme a la idea. Algunas veces sospeché de ti, pero siempre conseguías que lo descartara. ¿Cómo iba a fijarme en ti si todo el rato te escondías? Ayer cuando empecé a pensar en ello me di cuenta de que me decepcionaría que el Zorro fuera otra persona, pero también creí que era demasiado pedir teneros a los dos. Estaba muy confusa, hasta que hablé con doña Carmen y ella me lo confirmó. Luego, aquí en tu casa vi los pendientes y desaparecieron todas mis dudas."

"Traté de decírtelo en la cena. Cuando dijiste que habría sido posible que me amaras como Diego encontré el valor que necesitaba. Sin embargo no me creíste."

"Lo siento, pero en ese momento apenas entendí lo que me decías, y luego el alcalde nos interrumpió y de alguna manera dejé de pensar en ello."

"Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto. Tengo que contarte algo más. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que hablamos acerca de las personas que ya no están entre nosotros?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Fue tras la muerte de mi madre."

"Entonces te conté que hacía tiempo que no podía ver a los difuntos. Pero eso cambió cuando estuve en España. Allí aprendí a verlos de nuevo, y otras cosas acerca de mí, como mi capacidad para ocultarme."

"¿Entonces sí te escabulles?"

"Si lo quieres llamar así..." dijo Diego con una sonrisa. "Evito que las personas que me rodean vean la verdad acerca de mí, pero con el tiempo se hace más difícil dejar de fingir. Por eso te ha costado tanto reconocerme."

"Pero tenías formas de convencerme, podías haber mencionado el anillo, o la cueva… hay tantas cosas que solo podías saber tú que seguro que lo habrías logrado."

"No es tan sencillo, esa magia que uso se ha hecho muy poderosa con el paso del tiempo. Especialmente en tu taberna."

"Un momento. ¿Has embrujado mi taberna?"

"Me temo que sí, creo que por eso las pociones del doctor Wayne funcionaron mejor de lo que deberían."

"¿Lo del alcalde fue culpa tuya?"

"En parte sí, lo siento."

"Dijiste que fue efecto de la sugestión."

"Claro, no iba a reconocer delante del alcalde que la magia funciona."

"Por eso no te enfadaste conmigo."

"¿Cómo podría enfadarme si lo provoqué yo?"

"¿Y si llego a tomar el brebaje de la pasión?"

"Prefiero no pensar en ello."

Victoria se tapó los ojos con la mano, asombrada.

"Te dije que tenía que contarte muchas cosas más." dijo Diego con suavidad.

"Lo que me resulta más confuso es que me lo hayas contado ahora. Dijiste que nos casaríamos cuando pudieras quitarte la máscara. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?"

"En parte fue Gilberto. Trató de matarme, a Diego, no a el Zorro, y me di cuenta de que aunque dejara de llevar esa máscara la vida no estaría libre de peligros. También influyó mi padre. Cuando se lo conté le costó creerlo, pero me sentí aliviado por dejar de mentirle. Luego hablamos de ti. Me dijo que debía dejarte elegir por ti misma si querías ser mi esposa, y supe que tenía razón. Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto. Al convertirme en el Zorro no pretendía iniciar una relación contigo, había vuelto de España pensando que Zafira me había abandonado y estaba convencido de que era demasiado pronto para enamorarme de nuevo, pero sucedió y cuando arriesgaste tu vida por mí supe que era demasiado tarde, porque amabas a el Zorro y no a Diego."

"Recuerdo que cuando me recuperé, tú, siendo el Zorro me dijiste que me casara con Diego."

"Estaba confuso. Cuando resultaste herida me di cuenta de cuánto te amaba y estuve a punto de dejar de ser el Zorro para siempre. Me planteé hablar contigo como Diego, pero pensé que sería inútil."

"Dijiste que te resultaba difícil quitarte la máscara."

"Así es, llevaba tanto tiempo ocultándome que decirte la verdad ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho nunca."

"Siempre pensé que sería el Zorro el que me diría quién era, pero creo que ha sido mejor así."

"Mi magia te cegaba, y necesitaba tiempo para hablar contigo y explicártelo todo. Además, soy más tiempo Diego que el Zorro."

"No lo creo, eres ambos todo el tiempo, solo que lo ocultas demasiado bien y a veces resulta confuso incluso para ti. El Diego que muestras habitualmente no eres tú, sino la otra máscara de la que hablabas. Me preocupa que mientas tan bien, pero ahora que sé quién eres puedo empezar a amar al hombre de carne y hueso."

Él se emocionó al oír esas palabras. "No volveré a mentirte, tienes mi palabra." Se acercó a ella, y Victoria se dio cuenta de que de nuevo él estaba nervioso. Por un momento ella pensó que no se atrevería a besarla, pero solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para decidirse. "Mucho mejor sin la máscara." dijo ella cuando se separaron.

Se reunieron con los demás en el salón. Diego se sentó frente a ellos.

Don Alejandro fue el primero en hablar. "Diego, doña Carmen conoce tu secreto. Parece una persona de fiar, pero casi no la conocemos."

Victoria parecía preocupada. "Sé que lleva poco tiempo aquí, pero yo también creo que guardará el secreto."

"Lo sé, he hablado con ella. Es una persona muy especial, y no puedo engañarla con mis trucos. Ve a través de mi velo. Además puede hacer que otras personas se den cuenta de la verdad." miró a Victoria. "Por eso empezaste a creer que soy el Zorro cuando hablaste con ella."

Don Alejandro parecía incómodo y Diego se dirigió a él. "Padre. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir acerca de ella?"

"Bueno, ayer don Raimundo dijo que era una cortesana de Guadalajara. Improvisé una historia haciéndola pasar por la viuda de mi amigo el coronel Millán, pero ella me confirmó que don Raimundo tenía razón."

Diego miró a Victoria. "Puede perjudicar tu reputación y tu negocio. ¿Ya lo sabías?"

"Lo supe el día que llegó. Pero me dijo que ha cambiado de vida y no me ha dado motivo para dudar de ella. Todo lo contrario."

"Es cierto, hijo." intervino don Alejandro. "Con lo que sabe de ti podría habernos hecho chantaje o denunciarte y reclamar la recompensa, y sin embargo solo ha tratado de ayudar."

Esta vez habló Victoria. "Ayer yo estaba enfadada contigo. Si no llega a ser por ella tal vez alguien se habría dado cuenta del motivo."

Diego los miró seriamente. "Creo que todos coincidimos en esto, así que confiaremos en ella, en cualquier caso no veo que tengamos otra opción." luego cambió de tema. "He planeado algo, y voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda para que salga bien. Si funciona, Diego y el Zorro estarán a la vez en el mismo lugar mientras Victoria y el Zorro rompen su relación, y luego como Diego estaré allí para consolarla. Necesitaremos ensayar los detalles y encontrar la manera de ir llevando algunas cosas a la taberna."

zzZzz

Don Raimundo entró en la taberna como si le perteneciera, se dirigió con frialdad a una de las ayudantes de Victoria para pedirle una copa de vino y caminó hacia la mesa donde Carmen estaba leyendo un libro y tomando un zumo de naranja.

"Señora, qué agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí." dijo sentándose frente a ella sin esperar una invitación.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él y lo miró serena. "Me temo que no nos han presentado, señor."

"Me duele que no te acuerdes de mí, Laura, después de los momentos que pasamos juntos."

"Me confunde usted con otra persona. Me llamo Carmen, no Laura."

"Está bien, si es lo que quieres te llamaré Carmen esta vez."

"Le ruego que no se tome esas libertades conmigo, señor. Si me disculpa..." y volvió a fijar su mirada en el libro, ignorándole.

"Escucha, Carmen, entiendo la necesidad de ser discreta, pero una mujer como tú no pasa desapercibida, y estarás mejor acompañada de un caballero que pueda ayudarte en caso de necesidad. Siempre es bueno tener amigos, sobre todo en pueblos como este, donde todos se conocen."

"Señor, pierde su tiempo conmigo. No soy la persona que busca."

"No estoy acostumbrado a perder el tiempo con nadie, y menos con una mujer como tú. Si eres amable conmigo te puede ir muy bien aquí, pero si no… Quizá creas que de la Vega te protegerá, pero si cuento la verdad acerca de ti todos la creerán. La gente siempre está dispuesta a creer la peor versión de las historias."

Ella se giró hacia él con frialdad. "Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, usted encontrara a la mujer a la que busca."

Él sonrió con suficiencia. "Sabía que serías razonable."

"Supongamos que esa hipotética mujer prefiera abandonar el pueblo antes de someterse a la humillación de ser amable con alguien como él."

"Entonces esa mujer tendría que irse inmediatamente."

"Puede ser, pero si es una mujer de mala vida y la hace enfadar, antes de irse podría decir unas cuantas cosas acerca del caballero que trata de conseguir sus favores, como por ejemplo, que le gusta ponerse ropa interior femenina y recibir azotes con una fusta."

"No serías capaz, y además nadie creería una mentira así." siseó él.

"¿Qué más da cuál sea la verdad? Usted acaba de decir que la gente cree la peor versión de una historia. Además, esa hipotética mujer no tendría parientes ni propiedades en este pueblo, así que podría irse sembrando el caos tras ella, pero el caballero que la acosa, ¿Puede decir lo mismo?" ella sonrió, pero no precisamente con dulzura.

"Acabaré contigo zorra."

"Insisto en que se equivoca conmigo, señor." dijo ella volviendo a su lectura.

Él se incorporó con brusquedad, se estiró la chaqueta, y tras dejar unas monedas sobre la mesa salió caminando con largas zancadas.

zzZzz

Victoria volvió a la taberna poco antes del atardecer. Diego la acompañó y besó su mano al dejarla en la puerta. Ella entró para ocuparse de la cena. Parecía que el local recobraba la actividad a pesar de que aún lo vigilaban los soldados.

Esta vez fue Victoria la que llamó a la puerta de doña Carmen.

"Pasa, esperaba tu visita. ¿Cómo ha ido?"

Victoria sonrió. "Hemos aclarado muchas cosas."

"Me alegro por ti." dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste. "Me temo que no podré quedarme a vuestra boda. Es una lástima, sois los locos más divertidos y encantadores que he conocido nunca, y mira que he conocido gente."

"Don Alejandro nos ha contado lo que dijo don Raimundo acerca de ti anoche. Diego sabe que tú le reconociste y acepta confiar en ti. Dice que no hay más remedio, pero no parecía preocupado. Además don Alejandro te defendió. Dice que nos has ayudado y que inventó una historia para contradecir a don Raimundo." la miró fijamente. "No tienes motivos para marcharte si no quieres."

"No lo entiendes, Victoria, él ha estado aquí. Amenaza con extender el rumor por todo el pueblo si no hago lo que me pide. Nada puede ser igual después de eso. Tú eres tan generosa que no te importa, pero los demás son diferentes."

"Puede que algunos crean a don Raimundo, pero otros creerán a don Alejandro."

"Don Alejandro y don Diego sí que lo saben con seguridad, y estoy convencida de que me desprecian por ello."

"Ellos no son como los hombres que has conocido hasta ahora."

"Victoria, sé que son maravillosos, pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar."

"Carmen, quédate, y si ves que no te tratan igual que antes puedes marcharte. Dales una oportunidad."

"¿Tú quieres que me quede?"

"Eres mi mejor amiga, creo que la única verdadera amiga que tengo. Quiero que te quedes. Si las situación empeora siempre puedes irte."

"Está bien. Por ti lo intentaré."


	14. El Espejismo

**Capítulo 14. El espejismo.**

Diego pasó parte de la noche trabajando en un molde del busto que había hecho. Por la mañana Felipe fue al mercado a hacer unas compras mientras localizaba a los soldados que vigilaban el exterior de la taberna y trataba de escuchar lo que hablaban. Al día siguiente Victoria puso una cortina en un rincón de la taberna con la excusa de ocultar unas sillas detrás y tenerlas a mano en caso necesario. Aprovechó para pedir a los dos soldados que estaban dentro que la ayudaran, y mientras estaban distraídos Felipe entró por la puerta de atrás llevando un saco de verduras que dejó con los demás suministros. Victoria también puso una mesa justo delante de la cortina. Don Alejandro siguió las instrucciones de Diego para hacer un armazón y poder sujetarlo a la silla de Tornado.

Cuando doña Carmen bajó de su habitación Diego le hizo una seña para que se sentara con él.

"Necesito hablar con usted acerca de lo que vamos a hacer para que Victoria y el Zorro rompan."

"Victoria me ha contado el plan, pero me preocupa interferir. Quizá no debería estar aquí."

"Creo que es mejor que esté. Aunque los demás no se den cuenta, su opinión es importante. Igual que puede descubrir mi secreto también puede contribuir a ocultarlo."

"Entonces. ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?"

Mire hacia el Zorro todo el tiempo, y concéntrese en que él es el auténtico Zorro. Todos los demás lo creerán también.

"Pero sí que será el auténtico Zorro el que esté aquí."

"Sí, pero alguien podría pensar que es un impostor. Su presencia les hará descartarlo."

"¿Hace falta que lo diga en voz alta?"

"No, su convicción será suficiente. Simplemente no aparte la vista de el Zorro mientras todo sucede. ¿Podrá hacerlo?"

"Desde luego, no parece muy complicado."

"Entonces cuento con usted. Gracias."

zzZzz

Un día después todo parecía estar listo. Al caer la tarde Diego y su padre se dirigieron a la taberna para cenar allí. Diego cojeaba y se apoyaba en un bastón.

"¡Pero Diego. No me lo puedo creer! ¿Te has hecho daño. Otra vez?" le preguntó Victoria preocupada.

"Uno de los potros se puso nervioso cuando le revisaba uno de los cascos y me empujó. La pierna que se me rompió hace varios meses se me ha resentido del golpe, pero en unos días estaré bien."

"No sé cómo tu padre te permite acercarte a los caballos. Anda, siéntate aquí, cerca de la cocina."

Había unas veinte personas en el comedor. Doña Carmen ocupaba la mesa más cercana a la que ocuparon ellos y don Alejandro la saludó cortésmente antes de sentarse con Diego.

Al rato apareció el alcalde, con aire de suficiencia saludó a don Alejandro y Diego. Al pasar junto a doña Carmen la miró apreciativamente. Ella fingió no haberse dado cuenta, y como todas las mesas cercanas a la de los de la Vega estaban ocupadas el alcalde tuvo que sentarse un poco apartado de ellos.

"Bueno, parece que el negocio vuelve a animarse. A ver si aparece el hombre que todos estamos esperando. No creo que aguante mucho más sin venir a ver a la señorita." dijo el alcalde en voz alta.

En un momento dado Victoria se acercó a la mesa de don Alejandro y Diego con una pesada bandeja. Don Alejandro se levantó para ayudarla y Diego hizo gesto de levantarse también.

"No, Diego, mejor no te levantes. Ya me ocupo de ponerlo todo aquí. Tú tienes que cuidarte." Durante unos instantes Diego quedó oculto tras su padre y Victoria. Se oyó a Diego dar las gracias y ella volvió a la cocina.

Unos momentos después un objeto cayó en medio de la sala, y con un chasquido surgió una nube de humo. El Zorro apareció en el piso superior. El alcalde llamó a los soldados, pero el Zorro neutralizó sus armas con el látigo y bajó de un salto al comedor, desarmando al alcalde sin apenas esforzarse.

"Alcalde, creo que en estos días que hemos estado sin vernos no ha practicado con la espada, le encuentro más oxidado que de costumbre."

Doña Carmen se había levantado de su silla y contemplaba la escena con una expresión entre asustada y fascinada. Se acercó a don Alejandro, que también se levantó y al situarse junto a él ocultó aún más el espacio tras la mesa en la que se sentaba Diego.

Victoria salió de la cocina al oír el estruendo y se encontró frente a el Zorro. No hizo ademán de acercarse. Estaba seria y parecía preocupada.

"Señorita, su belleza me conmueve aún más tras largos días sin verla." dijo él. "He tenido que mantenerme solo con su recuerdo, y a duras penas ha sido suficiente."

Ella negó con la cabeza y giró la vista hacia la mesa junto a la cocina, evitando su mirada. "No deberías haber venido. Sabes que te estaban esperando, es una imprudencia. Nos pones a todos en peligro."

"Por lo que veo, en mi ausencia algo ha cambiado entre nosotros y creo que entiendo el motivo. Tiene razón, señorita, habría sido más prudente no venir, pero necesitaba decirle algo. He tenido tiempo para pensar y debo pedirle perdón. Prometí que un día me quitaría esta máscara y sería su esposo, pero me he dado cuenta de que siempre habrá alguien que me necesite y no puedo permitir que desperdicie su vida esperándome." Hizo una pequeña pausa. "Sé que hay un hombre que podría darle lo que no está a mi alcance." Se acercó a ella y la miró. "Si cree que puede hacerla feliz dígamelo y me retiraré."

Ella alzó la vista, y con un decisión le dijo. "Siempre habrá un lugar para usted en mi corazón, pero ya es hora de que lo nuestro pase a ser un bonito recuerdo y yo forme una familia."

El Zorro miró hacia donde Diego seguía sentado. La mayoría de los que se encontraban en la taberna, incluido el alcalde, desviaron su vista hacia Diego, que devolvía la mirada a el Zorro. La única que seguía mirando al frente era doña Carmen, que se esforzaba para no llamar la atención. El hombre enmascarado dijo: "Es un hombre afortunado." Diego asintió, sosteniéndole la mirada. El Zorro besó la mano de Victoria y dio dos pasos atrás. Una nueva nube de humo llenó la sala y cuando se comenzó a disipar, él estaba otra vez en la planta de arriba huyendo hacia una ventana trasera. Sin embargo el humo siguió ocupando parte de la sala, denso.

"¡Tras él!" gritó el alcalde.

El Zorro salió por la ventana del piso superior y utilizó otro artefacto de humo para ocultarse de la vista de los soldados que vigilaban el exterior. Así volvió a entrar por otra ventana de la planta baja, mientras Felipe, detrás de un edificio contiguo daba una palmada a Tornado para enviarlo de vuelta a casa con un maniquí del Zorro sobre la silla. Los soldados al ver la figura del caballo gritaron: "¡Por ahí va!" y corrieron a buscar sus caballos, pero el falso Zorro, a lomos de Tornado, ya se perdía en la distancia.

La sala continuaba llena de humo y Victoria abrió la puerta de la cocina para ventilar. Con la corriente el humo se movió en esa dirección cubriendo completamente la mesa de don Alejandro y Diego. Don Alejandro y Felipe, que disimuladamente había entrado por la puerta de la cocina, se afanaron metiendo algo detrás de la cortina mientras doña Carmen vigilaba. Diego, por su parte había aprovechado la confusión general para cambiarse de ropa tras la cortina, y ayudó a apartar el maniquí que había estado sentado en la silla para ocuparla él.

Cuando Victoria se acercó a ellos otra vez, Diego se levantó y cojeando se puso frente a ella. Al principio no dijo nada, la tomó de la mano. Luego habló. "Victoria, sabes que cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, solo tienes que pedirla."

"Gracias, Diego, pero ahora necesito estar sola. Si todos ustedes son tan amables de irse, hoy quisiera cerrar pronto." dijo dirigiéndose a los clientes.

Todos salieron de la taberna hablando en voz baja excepto el alcalde, que, aún dentro de la sala, dijo: "Parece que el Zorro al fin se ha cansado de ella. Supongo que después de conseguir lo que quería. Sin embargo aún no quitaré la vigilancia. Podría ser uno de sus engaños."

Don Alejandro fue hacia él, furioso, pero Diego le sujetó el brazo. "Padre, no te dejes provocar por sus palabras. Victoria nos ha pedido que nos vayamos."

Victoria acabó de recoger la cocina, luego apartó las sillas para barrer, metiendo varias de ellas tras la cortina. Aprovechó para asegurarse de que la ropa del Zorro, el muñeco vestido de Diego y el busto de cera estaban perfectamente escondidos tras las sillas y bajo otra cortina polvorienta. El busto era tan realista que daba escalofríos. Parecía mirarla con ojos azules de cristal.

Se fue a dormir sintiéndose cansada y triste, sin saber que en la hacienda Diego se sentía exactamente igual.


	15. Anillo de pedida

**Capítulo 15. Anillo de pedida.**

Mientras Victoria ponía los desayunos, una figura regordeta y sonriente entró en la taberna.

_Ay __No_. pensó. _Ella otra vez no_.

"¡Qué afortunada eres! Después de lo que se dijo de ti y ese hombre ha permanecido a tu lado. Esta vez tienes que escucharme. Es importante que superes lo del otro o por lo menos que lo parezca. Tienes que parecer feliz cada vez que él te haga caso. Sin duda se lo merece."

Por una vez a Victoria le estaba pareciendo interesante lo que doña María le estaba diciendo. Precisamente necesitaba hacer ver que ahora estaba empezando a pensar en Diego. La dejó seguir hablando, aunque en realidad lo difícil habría sido hacerla callar.

"Él te adora, está claro. No ha escuchado las habladurías. Serías una desagradecida si no aceptas su oferta cuanto antes."

"Doña María, él no me hecho ninguna oferta." dijo Victoria justo antes de darse cuenta de que había sido un error. Doña María se emocionó ante la posibilidad de dar su opinión al respecto.

"Puede que aún no, es natural después de todas las veces que lo has espantado, pero lo que tienes que hacer ahora es animarlo. Deja que se acerque a ti, pero no seas demasiado atrevida, porque con todo lo grande que es don Diego es bastante tímido. Tiene que parecer que es él quien toma la iniciativa. Pero bueno, aunque tímido también es un hombre, así que con ponerte a su alcance y dejarle hacer seguro que es suficiente. Siempre lo es. También comenta con él que quieres una familia. Bueno, eso ya lo dijiste anoche. Fue todo un acierto por tu parte."

Victoria ya había tenido bastante. Oír que Diego era tímido le había dado qué pensar. También se preguntaba cómo doña María sabía lo que dijo ella si no había estado presente. Al ver la cara de Victoria, doña Carmen acudió al rescate. "Buenos días. Creo que no nos han presentado. Soy Carmen Solano."

Doña María se volvió hacia ella sorprendida. Por su actitud, doña Carmen no dudó que había oído y creído los rumores acerca de ella. Qué otra cosa se podía esperar de la mayor cotilla del pueblo. Doña María la saludó, pero solo porque no encontró otra opción.

Diego entró por la puerta y las tres mujeres se volvieron. Doña María estaba eufórica. Dirigió una mirada cargada de intención a Victoria y se despidió.

"Buenos días Victoria."

"Buenos días. ¿Qué tal tu pierna?"

"Mucho mejor. ¿Tienes un momento para que hablemos?"

"Supongo que sí." y se movió hacia la mesa del rincón, apartada de los soldados que aún estaban vigilando el local.

"¿Doña María decía algo interesante para variar?" preguntó Diego discretamente.

"Dice que finja que he olvidado al Zorro cuanto antes para que me hagas una oferta. Que… ¿Cómo era lo que dijo la otra vez? Apriete el lazo."

"No necesitas ningún lazo para atraparme."

"Desde luego que no, no eres un becerro."

Tras una pequeña risa Diego habló. "Bueno, tenemos que decidir cuánto tiempo será suficiente para que pases página." Diego se puso serio y dijo a continuación: "Te parecerá raro, pero estoy triste." se detuvo un momento, reflexionando. "Cortejarte como el Zorro era emocionante. Siento que he perdido algo que me importaba mucho. ¿Crees que es absurdo?"

Ella le miró a los ojos al contestar: "Yo siento lo mismo. Voy a echarlo de menos."

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos momentos. "Bueno, en unos días te pediré oficialmente que nos casemos, aunque tendré que pensar en algo. Doña María dijo de mí que no tengo ni un solo hueso romántico en el cuerpo y si te lo pidiera otra vez aquí, en la taberna, le estaría dando la razón. De momento te seguiré haciendo regalos e invitando a la hacienda. Te dedicaré una poesía en el periódico. Tocaré para ti." bajó la voz y la miró fijamente. "Te miraré embobado hasta que te pongas nerviosa." Eso último la hizo reír. "Lo normal en estos casos." Finalizó en un tono más desenfadado.

"Prometiste que nada de guitarras." le recordó ella.

"Cierto, si quiero volver a probar con una serenata tendré que utilizar el violín otra vez. A ver si tengo más éxito."

"Debo volver al trabajo." dijo ella levantándose de la silla.

Él también se levantó reteniendo su mano durante unos instantes antes de besarla de nuevo y se fue.

Cuando él salió por la puerta, doña Carmen se dirigió a Victoria. "Lo de anoche ha sido la mejor representación que he visto en años, pero tengo curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que visteis los demás, porque el busto que hizo Diego tenía un gran parecido con él, pero cuando lo ensayaron el día anterior, yo podía ver claramente como Felipe y tu padre movían el muñeco."

"Yo lo miré un momento y vi a Diego ahí sentado, tan claramente como te estoy viendo a ti. Fue muy extraño."

"En cualquier caso, por mucho que me guste estar aquí creo que ha llegado la hora de que me vaya a la casa que he alquilado."

"¿No te puedes quedar en la taberna unos días más?"

"Quiero arreglar la casa. Me quedaré otra noche, pero mañana sin falta me mudaré. Necesitaré que me busques a algún mozo para cargar mi baúl."

"Voy a echar de menos tenerte aquí."

"Bueno, estaré a un par de calles, podremos vernos cuando quieras. Además sospecho que dentro de poco tú tampoco vas a dormir en la taberna. Tendrás una cama mejor y buena compañía." Ambas rieron.

zzZzz

Al día siguiente Diego regaló a Victoria una mantilla, de una tela fina y suave como Victoria nunca había tenido antes. Trataba de pasar más ratos en la taberna, aprovechando las idas y venidas de ella para hablar. Ella no quería mostrar todo lo feliz que se sentía de verle, pero intentó parecer moderadamente contenta de tenerle por allí. Era complicado participar en las conspiraciones y enredos de Diego.

zzZzz

Dos semanas después, a la hora de la siesta Diego se acercó a la taberna y saludó a Victoria. Se alejaron del soldado que vigilaba la taberna para poder hablar.

"¿Puedes acompañarme durante un rato?"

Ella sonrió al verle. "Tengo hasta el atardecer, que debo preparar la cena."

"Será suficiente. Si me haces el favor de venir me gustaría dar contigo un paseo a caballo." bajó la voz "Necesitaremos el anillo que te di."

A ella se le iluminó la cara. "¿Crees que ya es el momento?"

"No puedo esperar más, cuento los días para que seas mi esposa."

Ella subió para ponerse ropa más cómoda para ir a caballo. También sacó el anillo del doble fondo del cajón y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su falda.

A los pocos minutos cabalgaban hacia un pequeño valle en las tierras de los de la Vega. Un soldado los seguía, pero no se atrevió a acercarse, y Diego decidió que su presencia no suponía un problema. Se detuvieron junto a un arroyo, cuya vegetación ponía una nota de color en el paisaje árido. Diego ayudó a Victoria a bajar del caballo y desató una manta de la silla de montar para extenderla sobre el suelo y sentarse junto a ella.

"Me recuerda al viaje a Santa Paula y la noche que pasamos en el molino."

Él asintió.

"¿Me equivoco al recordar que estuviste a punto de decirme algo?" Preguntó ella, curiosa.

"No te equivocas, pero no me atreví. Para hablarte necesitaba una clase de valor de la que entonces carecía."

"¿De qué podías tener miedo tú?"

"De decepcionarte. De no estar a la altura de la leyenda que había creado. De que te dieras cuenta de que solo soy un tipo aburrido con un disfraz."

"Decepcionarme, claro. Quizá me decepciones siendo demasiado guapo." Ambos rieron, aunque él parecía un poco incómodo. "O demasiado rico. Aunque lo peor de todo puede que sea cómo tocas el violín. No sé si lo podré pasar por alto." Victoria se ruborizó un poco al recordar lo que dijo doña Carmen acerca de los músicos, pero esperaba que él no se diera cuenta.

El sol comenzó a ponerse y Diego se levantó. "Necesito que me des algo. Te lo devuelvo enseguida."

Ella sacó el anillo que llevaba guardado y disimuladamente se lo dio.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, que continuaba sentada sobre la manta: "Victoria, eres la mujer más hermosa, valiente y generosa que jamás he conocido. ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?"

Ella aceptó más emocionada de lo que esperaba teniendo en cuenta que era la tercera vez que se lo pedía. Cuando él le puso el anillo en el dedo casi estaba llorando. Diego se dio cuenta y bromeó. "Me encanta este anillo, no sé si sabrás que era de mi madre." ella ahora reía y lloraba a la vez. "Incluso hay unos pendientes a juego. Tengo que enseñártelos un día de estos." a continuación se levantó diciendo. "Ahí arrodillado parecía un poco tonto." y ayudó a Victoria a levantarse, abrazándola a continuación. Ella se calmó con el abrazo y se besaron, esta vez sin preocuparse de que alguien pudiera verlos.

"Ahora puedes mostrarlo cuanto quieras. Mañana iremos juntos a la iglesia y a la salida le diremos al padre Benítez que nos vamos a casar." dijo Diego.

"Tendrán de qué murmurar, no hay duda." respondió ella.

Se despidieron frente a la taberna. Pilar vio el anillo de inmediato y la felicitó efusivamente, lo que garantizaba que la noticia se extendiera por todo el pueblo en pocos minutos. Victoria se quitó el anillo para trabajar, porque no quería arriesgarse a estropearlo. Sin embargo se lo enseñó a doña Carmen cuando ella fue a cenar a la taberna. Ambas se abrazaron mientras doña Carmen la felicitaba sinceramente.

zzZzz

En la iglesia al día siguiente Victoria se sentó junto a Diego, luciendo el anillo y la mantilla que él le había regalado. Antes de salir, los de la Vega y Victoria fueron a hablar con el sacerdote, que se mostró contento con la noticia, aunque parecía algo preocupado.

"Publicaré las primeras amonestaciones la semana que viene, y os podéis casar en tres meses."

"Habitualmente se esperan tres semanas. ¿Por qué tanto tiempo, padre?" Preguntó don Alejandro.

Dirigiéndose a Victoria y Diego el sacerdote respondió. "Quiero que os lo penséis bien. Es un paso muy importante. Luego no hay vuelta atrás."

Diego y Victoria tuvieron que conformarse, aunque estaban decepcionados.

Al salir vieron a doña Carmen, que había ocupado uno de los bancos posteriores.

"Buenos días doña Carmen." saludó Diego con cortesía. Ella parecía un poco incómoda.

"Buenos días." añadió don Alejandro sonriendo. "¿Se ha instalado ya en su nueva casa?"

"Gracias, don Alejandro. Ya he terminado de ponerlo todo a mi gusto."

"Excelente, entonces estará usted libre para venir a cenar a la hacienda el próximo sábado. Ahora que Victoria y Diego están prometidos estaría bien que pudiera usted acompañarla."

Ella parecía desconcertada por la muestra de amabilidad. Miró hacia Diego esperando ver desaprobación, pero él también sonreía. "Claro, don Alejandro, la acompañaré encantada."

Mientras, Felipe se mezcló entre la gente. Los demás estaban convencidos de que era completamente sordo, así que hablaban como si no estuviera allí.

Cuando se reunió con los demás Diego notó que parecía preocupado. "Felipe. ¿Hay algún problema?"

Felipe negó con la cabeza no muy convencido, Diego supo que pasaba algo, pero decidió no insistir.

Por la tarde en la hacienda Diego volvió a preguntarle. "Felipe, por favor, dime si han dicho algo malo."

Felipe comenzó a hacer señas. Parecía aumentar la velocidad con que hacía los gestos a medida que avanzaba con su relato. Diego a su vez estaba cada vez más serio.

"Gracias por decírmelo, ya sabíamos que habría rumores, pero es peor de lo que esperaba."

Don Alejandro al oírlo también parecía preocupado. "¿Qué es lo que dicen?"

"Que Victoria tiene mucha prisa por casarse conmigo porque espera un hijo del Zorro, que la ruptura ha sido una farsa y que piensan seguir siendo amantes después."

La cara de don Alejandro también se ensombreció. Diego continuó hablando.

"La primera parte no me preocupa, porque el tiempo demostrará que es una falsedad. El resto de una manera absurda es cierto, así que creo que será mejor dejarlo correr. Si el Zorro sale en defensa de Victoria podría ser aún peor y como Diego no puedo luchar."

"Lo único bueno es que nadie sospecha ni remotamente que seas el Zorro. Esa imagen de debilidad perjudica tu honor, pero protege el secreto." dijo don Alejandro.

"Es un sacrificio que debo hacer por casarme con Victoria y además poder seguir ayudando a los más débiles. Puede que todos estos rumores sigan partiendo del alcalde, en un intento de provocar al Zorro. No tiene reparos en herirnos a Victoria y a mí con tal de conseguir lo que quiere." reflexionó Diego.

Cuando Felipe salió de la sala don Alejandro se dirigió a Diego. "No sé si has caído en la cuenta, pero Felipe ha entendido perfectamente el significado de todos esos rumores." Diego parecía desconcertado. "Ahora Felipe es tu hijo, y ya no es un niño así que deberías hablarle de las cosas de la vida." añadió don Alejandro. "Buena suerte."


	16. Ahora que lo sé

**Capítulo 16. Ahora que lo sé.**

Don Alejandro revisaba unas cuentas en la biblioteca, cuando Diego se acercó con una carta en la mano. "Consulté con un abogado acerca del problema de la misión con la herencia de don Luis. Debo ir a informar al padre Benítez, y comeré con Victoria en la taberna."

El padre Benítez se encontraba atendiendo a unos feligreses, así que Diego esperó un momento sentado en un banco del jardín. El sacerdote se acercó a él sonriendo.

"Padre, tengo buenas noticias. El abogado al que consulté me confirma que sin herederos forzosos, los sobrinos de don Luis no pueden impugnar el testamento, y que sus bienes irán a la misión tal y como está estipulado en sus últimas voluntades."

"Cuanto me alegro, hijo. Ese dinero hará mucho bien."

"Sé que estará en buenas manos." dijo Diego tendiendo su mano hacia el padre a modo de despedida.

"Quería hablar contigo de un asunto personal. He notado que habrías preferido una fecha más cercana para vuestra boda, pero es mejor así. Sé que tú estás seguro, pero creo que Victoria necesita un tiempo para pensar seriamente si es lo que quiere. Además, no sé si sabes acerca de los rumores que circulan sobre ella. Estoy preocupado."

"Algo he oído, pero no creo lo que dicen." contestó Diego con cautela.

"Yo tampoco creo lo que cuentan, sin embargo Victoria es una mujer apasionada. ¿Estás seguro de que podéis ser felices juntos? Vuestro carácter es tan distinto que con el tiempo podríais distanciaros."

"Al contrario, creo sinceramente que ella con el tiempo me querrá tanto como yo la quiero." respondió Diego.

"Deseo de todo corazón que estés en lo cierto." dijo el padre Benítez. Recordó algunas de las confesiones de Diego, en las que reconocía lo mucho que deseaba a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado y pensó que tal vez había más pasión en aquel hombre de lo que parecía, pero seguía sin estar completamente convencido acerca de ella.

zzZzz

El sábado siguiente Victoria se acercó con la carreta a casa de doña Carmen. Doña Carmen llevaba un vestido más elegante de lo habitual, aunque seguía siendo discreto. Victoria vio que estaba nerviosa. "¿Crees que es demasiado atrevido?" preguntó doña Carmen ansiosa señalando el vestido.

"Desde luego que no, es muy apropiado para una viuda."

"¿Quién más va a acudir a la cena?"

"Estarán los anfitriones, los señores Vargas y nosotras. Es solo una pequeña reunión."

"¿Los Vargas son esa pareja mayor que saludó a don Alejandro el otro día a la salida de misa?"

"Los mismos. Son viejos amigos de la familia, y siempre se apuntan para escuchar a Diego tocar el piano o el violín. Son muy aficionados a la música. Son muy agradables."

"¿Y si han oído los rumores acerca de mí?"

"Pues pasará lo mismo que si han oído lo que dicen acerca de Diego y de mi, que no lo habrán creído. De verdad, no creo que tengas de qué preocuparte."

Llegaron a la hacienda y uno de los hombres de don Alejandro se ocupó del carro de Victoria. Don Alejandro y Diego salieron a recibirlas. Diego ofreció su brazo a Victoria y don Alejandro a doña Carmen.

Pasaron a la sala y don Alejandro presentó a doña Carmen a los Vargas. Ambos la trataron con cortesía, como si no supieran nada de ningún rumor.

Tras la cena Diego se sentó al piano e interpretó dos piezas de gran dificultad. Doña Carmen escuchaba atenta, apreciando los matices de su interpretación. Luego don Alejandro le sustituyó tocando una pieza más sencilla. "Me temo que mi habilidad no se puede comparar con la de mi hijo."

"Yo creo que ha tocado maravillosamente, don Alejandro. No sabía que usted también es un intérprete."

"Un simple aficionado. Usted parece apreciar la música. ¿También sabe tocar?"

"Sí, un poco, pero comparada con su hijo no pretendo…"

"Venga aquí, quizá conozca alguna de estas piezas. Me encantaría escucharla."

Doña Carmen se acercó al piano y vio que entre las partituras que tenían se encontraba la de su pieza favorita. No pudo resistirse. Hacía tanto que no tocaba el piano…

Se sentó y colocó las manos sobre el teclado. Al principio notó los dedos algo rígidos, pero en menos de un minuto estaba tocando la sonata del Claro de Luna, concentrada en el sonido y el ritmo. Cuando finalizó los demás aplaudieron sinceramente. "Creo que tengo competencia." dijo Diego alegremente.

"Ni por asomo, don Diego." respondió ella.

"Vamos, no sea modesta." respondió don Alejandro sonriendo.

Mientras volvían Victoria notó que doña Carmen estaba muy callada. "¿No vas a hacer ningún comentario agudo sobre la velada?"

"Ha sido una noche muy agradable. Todos me han tratado bien."

"Parece que te sorprenda."

"Ellos saben lo que soy."

"Sí, saben que eres una mujer culta y encantadora."

"No me refiero a eso."

"Ya, también saben a lo que te dedicaste. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no les importa?" Pero doña Carmen seguía sin estar convencida.

zzZzz

Los días pasaban muy lentamente. Aunque solo habían pasado cuatro semanas a Victoria le había parecido una eternidad. Se dirigió a la hacienda a media tarde. Había dejado al nuevo cocinero y a Pilar a cargo de la cena. Iba a iniciar una nueva vida con Diego y quería ir distanciándose de su trabajo en la taberna.

Había nubes oscuras en el horizonte, y rachas de viento cada vez más fuertes traían olor a tierra mojada, pero la hacienda estaba cerca y no había peligro de que la tormenta la sorprendiera en el camino.

Felipe la recibió y consiguieron comunicarse por señas. Victoria estaba aprendiendo a comprender sus gestos y practicaban siempre que podían. Don Alejandro había salido, y Diego tampoco estaba. Felipe escribió una Z en el aire y ella lo entendió de inmediato.

Al poco rato se desencadenó una terrible tormenta. El viento aullaba y la lluvia golpeaba el suelo con fuerza. Victoria empezó a sentirse preocupada y decidió bajar a la cueva del Zorro a esperarlo.

zzZzz

El aire tiraba de su capa y amenazaba con llevarse su sombrero. Tornado resopló, inquieto al olfatear la tormenta en el aire. El Zorro le dio unas palmadas en el cuello para calmarlo.

"Tienes razón, amigo, será mejor que volvamos a casa cuanto antes."

Si dirigió al oeste, y a los pocos minutos comenzó a llover. En unos momentos pasó a ser una lluvia intensa, que retumbaba contra el suelo y dificultaba la vista. Espoleó al caballo, sabiendo que el arroyo empezaría a crecer rápidamente y que si no llegaba al vado en poco tiempo tendría que dar un rodeo para poder cruzar por un lugar menos peligroso.

Al acercarse oyó gritos y el relincho de un caballo aterrado. Al tomar la curva del camino al fin los vio. Una carreta estaba atascada en medio del vado, mientras un hombre, sumergido en el río hasta la cintura, trataba de tirar de las riendas mientras el caballo no paraba de mover la cabeza bruscamente. El Zorro vio que el agua cada vez bajaba con más fuerza y se dio cuenta de que había gente en la carreta.

"¡Bajen de ahí, el río está creciendo!"

Un hombre, una mujer y una niña se giraron hacia él, sobresaltados al ver a un hombre enmascarado que les gritaba. Diego no los reconoció, pero no había tiempo para pensar en nada más. Se acercó sobre Tornado y tendió su mano a la mujer, que se levantó bruscamente al darse cuenta de que la carreta empezaba a flotar y a ser arrastrada por el agua.

"¡Coja mi mano!" gritó él, sin entender por qué ella no utilizaba las manos para sujetarse, hasta que vio al bebé en sus brazos.

"¡Maldita sea!" dijo entre dientes, y guiando a Tornado con sus piernas, le hizo colocarse al lado de la carreta y cogió a la mujer por la cintura, sentándola de lado sobre la silla. El agua hacía difícil sujetarla, así que decidió quitarse uno de los guantes para evitar que se resbalara. Consiguió llegar a la orilla y dejarla a salvo, entonces se giró y vio que la carreta se movía corriente abajo, chocando contra las rocas y arrollando al caballo a su paso. La niña estaba en pie en la carreta, tirando de su falda, que se había enganchado en una de las maderas, con los ojos llenos de miedo.

Tornado giró sobre sí mismo y volvió a meterse en el río, que ahora casi le llegaba a la cruz. El hombre había dejado de luchar con el caballo y se había subido a la carreta, arrastrándose hacia la niña, a la que liberó rasgando su falda de un tirón. Diego les tendió la mano, pero entonces la carreta se desprendió bruscamente de la roca que impedía su avance y se volcó. El hombre y la niña cayeron al agua.

Diego soltó un rollo de cuerda que llevaba en el arnés y se lo lanzó al hombre, que consiguió atraparlo. Tornado perdió pie y tuvo que empezar a nadar hacia la orilla. El río volvió a crecer bruscamente, y una rama que flotaba en la corriente impactó contra el Zorro haciéndole caer del caballo.

La corriente lo arrastró a una zona del río mucho más profunda. Luchó bajo el agua, y tratando de no perder la calma, se desprendió de la capa que tiraba de él hacia el fondo. Un remolino le atrapó, y sintió un fuerte impacto que le hizo vaciar sus pulmones. Aturdido, se dio cuenta de que no sabía hacia donde estaba la superficie.

Trató de mantener los ojos abiertos y mirar a su alrededor. Apenas podía ver una claridad gris y difusa frente a él. Sentía el latido de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos, el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras trataba de mover sus brazos en un líquido que le parecía denso como la melaza. Notó el fondo del río bajo sus pies. Cuando el frío parecía que iba a engullirle, una forma negra comenzó a perfilarse, una cabeza de caballo rodeada de crines que se agitaban suavemente bajo el agua. Vio dos ojos brillando como ascuas, y Tornado lo empujó hacia la superficie.

zzZzz

Victoria esperaba en la cueva, y se entretuvo leyendo un libro a la luz de las velas. El ruido de la tormenta se colaba desde la puerta de la colina, Creía que ya sería de noche, aunque ahí abajo no podía estar segura. Pensó en subir a comprobarlo cuando la puerta trasera se abrió y Diego entró a lomos de Tornado. Ambos estaban empapados. Ella se dio cuenta de que le faltaban el sombrero, la capa, y uno de sus guantes.

"Victoria. ¡Qué bien que estés aquí! Por favor, toma una manta, pásame otra y ayúdame a secar a Tornado o enfermará."

Victoria hizo lo que le pedía, aunque él también parecía aterido de frío. Sus labios estaban casi azules. Bajó del caballo con dificultad, sin mover el brazo izquierdo, y gimió al poner la pierna derecha en el suelo.

En cuanto terminaron de atender al caballo él se apoyó en la pared, con la respiración entrecortada y tiritando.

Ella cogió otra manta de una cama que había en un rincón de la cueva. "Quítate esa ropa empapada inmediatamente o serás tú el que coja una pulmonía." dijo preocupada.

Él asintió y por primera vez Victoria le quitó la máscara. Se sintió un poco extraña al hacerlo. Luego le ayudó a quitarse la camisa, que estaba desgarrada, para inmediatamente echarle la manta por encima de los hombros. Lo ayudó a llegar hasta la silla, donde hizo que se sentara para quitarle las botas y los calcetines.

Él tiritaba sin parar y ella fue a quitarle los pantalones. "Lo haré yo." dijo él algo confuso.

"Como quieras, pero date prisa. Tienes que secarte cuanto antes."

Él parecía un poco avergonzado mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa tratando de cubrirse con la manta. A ella le pareció un poco tonto que se preocupara por algo así, pero se volvió hacia Tornado para no incomodarlo más.

Él acabó de envolverse, y ella se acercó parar frotarle vigorosamente con la manta tratando de hacerle entrar en calor. Lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama. "Subo a prepararte algo caliente." le dijo y corrió escaleras arriba.

Se encontró con Felipe en la cocina. "Diego está helado, necesita un té caliente. ¿Lo puedes bajar a la cueva?" Él asintió y se puso manos a la obra mientras ella volvía al lado de Diego.

Estaba sentado en la cama, con la cara apoyada entre sus manos, sollozando y temblando.

"¡Diego!" exclamó ella y corrió a su lado. "¿Qué te ocurre?"

Apenas podía oír su voz. "No pude sujetarlos."

"¿De quién hablas?"

"La corriente arrastró el carro, y puse a salvo a la madre y al bebé. La niña quedó atrapada en el carro, su padre trató de ponerla a salvo pero no pudo y yo… no llegué a tiempo. No los alcancé."

"Lo siento." dijo ella con ternura.

"Los arrastró el río."

Ella lo abrazó sin decir nada más. Al cabo de un rato se separó de él y le miró a los ojos. "Estoy segura de que no pudiste hacer nada más."

"No fue suficiente." dijo con voz atormentada.

Ella volvió a abrazarlo, abrumada al darse cuenta del peligro que él había corrido. "Estás agotado. Tienes que descansar."

Diego pareció calmarse un poco. Ella comenzó a sentir el calor que desprendía incluso a través de la manta. "¿Te encuentras mejor?" preguntó.

"Un poco." dijo él. Al mirarla parecía un poco avergonzado. "Lo siento. Te he puesto en una situación difícil."

Felipe llegó con una tetera humeante y unas tazas. Victoria se levantó para acercar una mesita. Al volver junto a él se dio cuenta de los golpes y rasponazos que tenía en los brazos y la espalda. El hombro izquierdo tenía un corte bastante profundo y estaba amoratado. Felipe también lo vio y se dirigió a una estantería, donde cogió material para limpiar y vendar la herida. Le ofreció las vendas a Victoria.

"Vamos a vendarte esa herida del hombro. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Algo me golpeó y me lanzó contra las rocas, creo que un tronco que arrastró la corriente, pero no lo pude ver bien." dijo él con voz cansada. "Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que Tornado me empujaba para que saliera del río."

Al ver a Felipe atendiendo a Diego, Victoria supuso que no era la primera vez que resultaba herido, y con desánimo se dio cuenta de que no sería la última. _Tendré que aprender a vendar heridas._ dijo para sí misma.

Felipe les indicó que iría a buscar a don Alejandro a la hacienda vecina. Victoria se quedó a su lado y lo vendó siguiendo sus instrucciones, mientras Diego bebía pequeños sorbos de té. Cuando terminó se sentó junto a él.

"No puedo dejarte ahora. Me quedaré hasta que lleguen."

"Gracias." contestó él. "No quiero estar solo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ellos."

"Diego. Mírame. Estoy contigo. Todo irá bien." Cuando él se giró para mirarla ella lo besó, despacio, a la vez que le acariciaba el cuello. Al principio él solo respondió con suavidad, pero luego la abrazó, mientras ella entrelazaba los dedos en su pelo y el beso se volvió más intenso.

Al pasar ella la mano por su hombro el dolor le hizo dar un respingo y se separaron.

"Perdona, Victoria. No pretendía…"

"Está bien, no te preocupes."

"¿Puedes acercarme la ropa? Esperaremos a mi padre y a Felipe en la sala."

Lo ayudó a ponerse la camisa, porque él no podía mover el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, pero se apartó para dejar que se pusiera él solo los pantalones. Al ir a levantarse, otra vez notó dolor en la cadera, también se la había golpeado.

Se apoyó en ella para subir la escalera y se sentaron en la sala.

"Diego, deberías irte a la cama. Necesitas descansar."

"Esperaré a que llegue mi padre. Prefiero que te acompañe de vuelta a los Ángeles."

"Estaré bien, he hecho ese camino muchas veces yo sola."

"Por favor, espera a que llegue y te acompañe. Es tarde, y no podría soportar que te pasara algo."

"Como quieras, le pediremos que me acompañe."

Diego dormitaba en el sillón cuando don Alejandro llegó con Felipe. Lo miró con expresión preocupada. "¿Estás herido?"

"Un golpe en el hombro y otro en la cadera, pero me pondré bien."

"Deberías irte a la cama inmediatamente."

"Lo haré, pero por favor acompaña a Victoria de vuelta. No quiero que vaya ella sola."

"Felipe, ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación. Acompañaré a Victoria, no te preocupes, pero tienes que descansar."

Le costó sentarse en la cama. Le ayudaron a cambiarse de ropa, y al tocar su frente don Alejandro se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre.

Don Alejandro y Victoria cabalgaron de vuelta a los Ángeles.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que ha pasado?" Preguntó don Alejandro.

"El río creció con la tormenta y arrastró una carreta que trataba de cruzar, en la que viajaba una familia. La madre y el bebé se pudieron poner a salvo, pero el padre y su hija quedaron atrapados en la corriente, y aunque trató de alcanzarlos no pudo. Cree que un tronco le golpeó. Si no llega a ser por Tornado..."

Siguieron cabalgando en silencio. "¿Sabes Victoria? Me alegro de saber lo que hace, pero vivía más tranquilo cuando pensaba que solo estaba interesado en su música y sus estudios. Supongo que tú sí eras consciente del peligro que corría el Zorro."

"En realidad no, porque parecía que nada podía pasarle. Ahora que lo veo como un hombre de carne y hueso me doy cuenta del peligro que corre."

Llegaron a los Ángeles. La mayoría de las casas tenían las luces apagadas.

"Voy a acercarme a casa del doctor, a ver si aún está despierto y puede ir a verlo por la mañana."

"¿Qué le va a decir?"

"Que el viento rompió un árbol sobre él, haciéndole caer del caballo. Creo que eso explicará su estado."

Victoria asintió y se despidieron.


	17. No fue suficiente

**Capítulo 17. No fue suficiente.**

Victoria se despertó temprano. En la taberna se comentaba que el río había arrastrado a unas personas, y que una mujer y su bebé habían pasado la noche en la misión. Los soldados habían partido en busca del padre y su hija desaparecidos.

Doña Carmen se acercó a hablar con Victoria. "Se oyen toda clase de rumores. Algunas personas dicen que el río arrastró a el Zorro y se ha ahogado. ¿Él está bien?"

"No te preocupes. Diego está a salvo. Es cierto que intervino y está herido, pero se recuperará."

"Gracias a Dios. ¿Vas a ir a verle luego? ¿Crees que puedo acompañarte?"

"Claro que puedes, saldré en media hora. Quédate e iremos juntas."

Fueron a la hacienda en cuanto Victoria acabó de poner los desayunos. Encontraron allí al doctor hablando con don Alejandro.

"Buenos días doña Carmen. Señorita Victoria, justo le explicaba a don Alejandro cómo está don Diego. Tiene muchas magulladuras y un corte en el hombro, pero a pesar de la caída no se ha roto la cadera. También está algo resfriado. Necesitará descansar unos días y no creo que pueda montar antes de dos semanas. No se preocupen, se pondrá bien. Tuvo suerte de que el caballo no le cayera encima."

"Gracias, doctor." dijo don Alejandro. "Doña Carmen, gracias por venir a interesarse. Es usted muy amable."

"¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?" preguntó ella.

"Diego está muy bien atendido, no necesitamos ayuda, pero se lo agradezco en cualquier caso. Me temo que hoy está demasiado maltrecho como para discutir conmigo. Es el asunto de que no se suba a un caballo en dos semanas lo que me preocupa. Una vez se rompió la pierna y aún así salió a capturar a unos bandidos. Claro, que entonces no sabíamos a qué se dedicaba cuando se suponía que estaba estudiando o durmiendo la siesta." doña Carmen sonrió. "Si es tan amable de seguir acompañando a Victoria cuando viene a verlo eso sí sería de ayuda. Ya sabe, una mujer soltera visitando a su prometido en su dormitorio…"

"Me hago cargo. Haré de carabina. No se preocupe."

Victoria se quedó un rato con Diego, pero volvió al pueblo acompañada de doña Carmen para servir la comida en la taberna.

zzZzz

Una partida de soldados dirigida por el sargento Mendoza llegó a la plaza. Todos estaban muy abatidos.

"Coged la carreta y unas mantas." ordenó el sargento a un cabo y un soldado.

Victoria al enterarse por uno de los clientes de la taberna se acercó al sargento. "¿Qué ha pasado, los han encontrado?"

El sargento asintió, a punto de llorar. "Se ahogaron, señorita. Los hemos encontrado casi en la desembocadura, cubiertos de lodo. El carro y el caballo estaban bastante más arriba. Pobre animal, él también murió atrapado en la corriente." Enseñó algo que llevaba en la mano, era un sombrero negro, pero deformado y manchado de barro. "Esto estaba cerca de ellos. Puede que el Zorro también se haya ahogado, aunque no hemos encontrado su cuerpo."

Al ver la pena en los ojos del sargento Victoria se compadeció de él. "Ya hemos creído otras veces que el Zorro había muerto y siempre ha aparecido sano y salvo. No sufra por él, sargento. Estoy convencida de que cualquier día lo veremos por aquí."

"¿Usted cree, señorita? Bueno, ojalá tenga razón. Se supone que es un forajido, pero. ¿Qué clase de malhechor arriesga su vida por tratar de salvar a unos desconocidos?"

Por la tarde Victoria volvió a la hacienda y reuniendo todo el valor que pudo encontrar le dijo a Diego que los habían encontrado. Deseó no volver a ver jamás la mirada atormentada de Diego.

zzZzz

El funeral del padre y su hija se celebró por la mañana. Aunque tenía fiebre Diego insistió en acudir, y parecía desolado. Contaron a todos lo mismo que al médico, que un árbol arrancado por la tormenta lo tiró al suelo.

Tras el funeral la viuda se dirigió a un pequeño grupo, entre los que estaban el sacerdote, los de la Vega y Victoria.

"He oído decir que ese hombre, el Zorro, se acaba enterando de las cosas que se dicen en el pueblo. Por eso quiero decirles a ustedes que si tienen ocasión de hablar con él le den las gracias en mi nombre. He perdido a mi marido y a mi niña, pero tengo a mi hijo para darme fuerzas y seguir adelante. Si él no hubiera estado allí todos habríamos muerto."

Diego no dijo nada, pero apretó la mano de Victoria, conteniendo las lágrimas. Victoria se dio cuenta de que llevaba años ocultando sus sentimientos. No sabía qué más podía hacer para ayudarlo.

El padre Benítez parecía muy apenado. "Es posible que también se ahogara. No hemos sabido nada de él."

"No, no se ahogó." respondió la viuda. "Salió de la corriente agarrado a la silla de ese enorme caballo negro, fue él quien nos dejó a mi hijo y a mí en la puerta de la misión. En ese momento estaba tan aturdida que no le di las gracias."

"Me alegra oír eso." dijo el sacerdote. "Si lo veo le daré su mensaje."

Entonces la mujer miró a Victoria. "Gracias por ofrecerme alojamiento en la taberna hasta que decida qué hacer. Es usted muy amable. Encontraré la forma de pagar."

"No es nada, no tiene que pagar por la habitación." respondió ella conmovida. "Puede quedarse todo el tiempo que necesite."

Diego la miró con ternura. "Ha sido un bonito gesto." le dijo cuando se apartaron un poco de los demás.

"Trato de estar a la altura." dijo ella en voz baja.

"Lo habrías hecho aunque no me conocieras, estoy seguro."

El padre Benítez encontró la ocasión de hablar con don Alejandro.

"Perdone, don Alejandro, pero me gustaría hablar con usted de un asunto.

Don Alejandro se acercó a él. El sacerdote señaló hacia el huerto de la misión, donde a esas horas no había nadie más.

"Hablé con su hijo hace unos días, y aunque él me aseguró que todo va bien me quedé preocupado. ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece muy afligido."

"Me contó que vio cómo el río arrastraba a esas personas, pero que no llegó a tiempo de ayudar." improvisó don Alejandro. "Quedó muy impresionado. Él valora la vida por encima de todo."

"Sí, recuerdo cómo se disgustó cuando murió aquel hombre y a nadie le importaba. Diego es muy compasivo. También me preocupa su relación con Victoria. ¿Cree que están bien?"

"Padre." dijo don Alejandro. "Sabemos de las horribles historias que circulan acerca de Victoria, y puedo decir que son mentiras interesadas. Estoy seguro de que es sincera."

"Reconozco que ella parece sentir afecto por él, pero ha amado al Zorro tanto tiempo que me extraña un cambio tan radical. Si hubiera pasado más tiempo, quizá ella podría haberlo superado, pero una boda tan repentina…"

"Bueno." dijo don Alejandro. "Mucho menos repentina que cuando dijo que se casaría con Juan."

"Precisamente pensaba en lo que hizo, don Alejandro. ¿Y si ella no es capaz de casarse con él o, aún peor, se da cuenta después de que ha sido un error? No creo que Diego pudiera soportar una decepción así."

Don Alejandro estaba lleno de dudas. Tenía tantas ganas de pedir consejo al sacerdote acerca de Diego que casi no podía contenerse, pero no podía traicionar el secreto. Cada persona que sabía acerca del Zorro aumentaba el riesgo de que se descubriera todo, eso suponiendo que pudiera convencerle. El sacerdote notó algo y volvió a preguntarle.

"¿Quiere contarme algo don Alejandro?"

"No, padre, muchas gracias por interesarse. Buenos días."

La viuda volvía a la taberna donde se alojaba. Su bebé no paraba de llorar. La madre estaba tan agotada que estuvo a punto de caerse. Un hombre que se encontraba a su lado la sujetó y doña Carmen, que se encontraba al otro lado instintivamente cogió al bebé que estaba a punto de caer de los brazos de su madre. Doña Carmen lo acunó y el bebé dejó de llorar. La mujer no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Don Alejandro se acercó a ayudar, pero otras personas ya acompañaban a la madre a la taberna para conducirla a su habitación, así que caminó tras ellos junto a doña Carmen que seguía acunando al bebé. Cuando llegaron a la taberna Victoria también se había acercado, y acompañó a la madre y a doña Carmen a la habitación. La madre del bebé afirmó que se encontraba mejor y doña Carmen le devolvió al niño con ternura.

Cuando bajó la escalera don Alejandro vio que doña Carmen tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Claro, algo afectada por la pérdida que ha sufrido esa mujer, pero estoy bien. Gracias."

Se dirigió a su casa y don Alejandro le preguntó si podía acompañarla.

"No será necesario. Está aquí mismo."

"Insisto. Estoy convencido de que no se encuentra bien."

Doña Carmen rebuscó en su bolsillo, cada vez más nerviosa. Al fin encontró la llave y abrió la puerta. "Ya estoy en casa. Gracias de nuevo don Alejandro." entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

zzZzz

Una semana después Victoria y Carmen se encontraban en la hacienda. Victoria esperaba a Diego en la cueva. Cuando él llegó se quitó la máscara y se acercó a besarla, pero fue un beso breve. Inmediatamente se separó de ella.

"Voy a cambiarme. ¿Me esperas arriba?"

"Claro." dijo ella un poco extrañada. Subió a la biblioteca.

Don Alejandro se acercó a Victoria. "No debería salir a caballo, todavía no se ha recuperado del todo."

"Me ha prometido que no hará demasiados esfuerzos, pero no quiere que la gente piense que el Zorro está herido a la vez que Diego."

"Tenemos que encontrar la forma de que el Zorro deje de ser necesario. Merece seguir adelante con su vida. Ambos lo merecéis."

Ya en la sala Diego se sentó frente al piano y tocó una melodía. Era suave y cargada de tristeza.

Don Alejandro se acercó a ella. "¿Sabes, Victoria? Me he dado cuenta de que casi no lo conocía. Ahora que me ha contado su secreto creo que empiezo a entenderlo, pero no del todo. Ya era así de niño, solo se abría con su madre. Estaban muy unidos. Se volvió muy reservado cuando ella murió, y creo que fue culpa mía, porque no entendía que él es diferente. Perderla fue muy duro para él."

"Estoy segura de que era una mujer maravillosa."

"Sí que lo era. Ella también amaba la música. Pasaban horas juntos cada día practicando. Cuando murió, él estuvo meses sin tocar. Le dije que a ella le habría gustado que siguiera disfrutando de la música. Me miró muy serio y se sentó al piano. Cuando empezó a tocar otra vez lo hacía aún mejor que antes. Sus sentimientos se expresaban mientras tocaba. Si alguna vez quieres saber cómo se siente anímale a tocar y lo que no te digan sus palabras te lo dirá su interpretación."

"Gracias, don Alejandro. Es muy amable por compartirlo conmigo."

Doña Carmen también escuchaba la música, y don Alejandro no pudo dejar de notar que parecía muy apenada.

zzZzz

El Zorro acudió al pueblo por la mañana diez días después. Unos conductores de ganado habían estado molestando en la taberna y en las calles. Los habitantes de los Ángeles lo saludaron con alegría, porque para la mayoría era la primera vez que lo veían después de la crecida del río. Él los saludó con amabilidad, y también saludó a Victoria, pero no le dedicó ninguna frase ingeniosa, ninguna sonrisa. Cruzaron sus miradas y pasó de largo. Ella se sintió un poco triste. El padre Benítez estaba en la plaza cuando todo sucedió y se quedó preocupado.

Cuando volvió a la hacienda don Alejandro esperaba en la sala con una carta en la mano.

"He recibido esta carta de Monterrey. Mi amigo ha sido encontrado muerto en extrañas circunstancias."

"Lo lamento mucho, no creí que peligrara. Deberíamos haberle advertido más seriamente."

"Él sabía el peligro que corría, no te atormentes también con esto. La cuestión es que tendremos que buscar otra manera de defendernos."

"Pensaré en ello."


	18. Cuéntamelo todo

**Capítulo 18. Cuéntamelo todo.**

Victoria llevaba varios día inquieta. Le parecía que Diego estaba más distante con ella. No se habían quedado a solas desde la noche de la tormenta. Decidió visitar a su amiga Teresa, entrenar un rato con ella siempre le aclaraba las ideas.

Dos horas después volvió y tras comprobar que en la taberna todo estaba bajo control fue a buscar a doña Carmen.

"Carmen, voy a la hacienda. ¿Me acompañas?" dijo con brusquedad.

"Claro, pero. ¿Qué te pasa, por qué estás tan enfadada?"

"Primero tengo que hablar con él, luego te lo cuento."

"Vale, como quieras."

Al llegar Victoria se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca. Don Alejandro estaba leyendo, y levantó la vista al oír sus pasos apresurados.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Victoria con voz decidida.

"Aún no ha vuelto." dijo él algo asombrado.

"Bien, lo esperaré abajo."

"Como quieras." dijo él sin atreverse a discutir.

Victoria entró por el hueco de la chimenea, y en ese momento doña Carmen entró en la habitación.

"¿Qué bicho le ha picado?" preguntó don Alejandro.

"Ni idea, pero creo que su hijo se ha metido en algún problema."

"Espero que puedan aclararlo."

"Creo que no deberíamos dejarlos solos."

"Yo desde luego no pienso entrometerme en una discusión entre esos dos. Además estoy convencido de que podemos confiar en ellos."

"Puede que ahora mismo ella esté enfadada, pero en cuanto lo aclaren podrían llegar demasiado lejos. Están muy enamorados, don Alejandro, y llevan años sin poder estar juntos. Cualquier día uno de los dos tomará la iniciativa y no podrán aguantar más."

"Tampoco sería para tanto. La boda es el mes que viene."

"Sería una pena que hayan esperado tanto para estropearlo ahora."

Don Alejandro parecía extrañado de que ella fuera tan estricta, pero como buen caballero no hizo ningún comentario. Ella comenzó a sospechar. "Usted no esperó." dijo con voz severa.

"Bueno, hace mucho tiempo de eso."

"Pero se casó con ella. ¿No?"

"Por supuesto que lo hice. ¿Qué clase de hombre cree que soy?"

Ella apartó la vista y creía saber lo que él estaba pensando. No podía estar más equivocada, porque lo siguiente que él dijo la sorprendió.

"Estos días he visto que Diego aún está afectado por la muerte de esas personas, pero no es el único. Usted tampoco es la misma desde entonces. ¿Quiere hablar de ello?"

"No, gracias. Estoy bien."

"Eso mismo me dice él, y tampoco es cierto. ¿Ha vuelto a molestarla don Raimundo?"

"¿Qué sabe usted de eso?"

"Me encontré con él en la taberna y me reprochó que quiera sus servicios solo para mí. No le golpeé para evitar un escándalo, pero le dije que estoy dispuesto a defender su honor con mi espada, así que espero que no vuelva a insistir."

Ella estaba completamente asombrada. "¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así?"

"He dicho que es usted una respetable viuda y no consentiré que nadie dude de mi palabra, y menos él."

"Pero si es mentira."

"Es mi versión y la mantendré."

"Él sabe que lo que dice es cierto. Y si acepta el desafío?"

"¿Raimundo? En el fondo es un cobarde. Además, no he podido resistir la tentación y he estado practicando con Diego y Felipe. Se llevaría una buena sorpresa."

"No me lo puedo creer. Aquí está usted, dispuesto a defender una mentira como un caballero andante luchando contra molinos de viento."

Él se quedó mirándola unos instantes. "El Quijote es mi novela favorita." dijo algo sorprendido.

"También la mía." reconoció ella. "Y usted ve en mí una Dulcinea cuando no soy más que Aldonza."

"No estoy de acuerdo, porque Dulcinea es mi yegua favorita y aunque también es una belleza no se parece en nada a usted."

"Ya sabe a qué me refiero." dijo ella sin poder evitar sonreír.

"Sí que lo sé." dijo él con voz suave. "Cree que soy un loco que vive en un mundo de ilusiones. Puede que tenga razón, eso explicaría lo de mi hijo. Pero si disfrutar de su compañía es fruto de una locura, entonces no quiero volver a estar cuerdo."

Se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar. Ella se alegró, porque la había dejado sin palabras.

zzZzz

Victoria esperaba en la cueva, y mientras daba vueltas como una fiera enjaulada vio dos varas apoyadas contra la pared. Supuso que Diego y Felipe las utilizaban para practicar la lucha. Cogió la más corta y empezó a practicar giros y golpes. Al poco rato Diego entró con Tornado. Ella se detuvo.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó Victoria. "¿Aún te duele?"

"Me encuentro mejor. Afortunadamente ya no necesito seguir tomando té de cactus. Es muy eficaz, pero sabe fatal." ella asintió. Lo recordaba muy bien. "Ayer me quité el vendaje."

Desmontó de Tornado y lo llevó al establo, donde le quitó la silla y las riendas.

Dejó los guantes sobre la mesa y tras quitarse la capa y la máscara se acercó a ella, pero ella lo detuvo poniendo la vara delante de él.

"Creo que se te ha olvidado contarme algo."

"No sé a qué te refieres." dijo él con cautela.

Ella hizo un giro rápido con la vara y la dirigió hacia su pecho. "¿Has visitado el poblado indio últimamente?"

"No. ¿Y tú? ¿Has estado hablando con tu amiga Teresa?"

"Así que sabes que es mi amiga. ¿Qué más sabes?"

"Que has aprendido con ella a manejar eso." dijo él mirando la vara que ella sostenía.

"¿Quieres coger la tuya?"

"¿Por qué?" dijo él receloso.

"Me gustaría entrenar contigo mientras hablamos."

Él cogió la vara y se situó frente a ella. Sin previo aviso ella hizo un movimiento de ataque que por poco arranca la vara de las manos de Diego. Consiguió girar su vara a tiempo, pero en el contraataque se llevó un golpe en el antebrazo.

"¿Es por Washdea?" dijo él. Inmediatamente se arrepintió, cuando ella le golpeó tres veces seguidas. Consiguió parar los dos primeros ataques, pero el tercero le alcanzó sobre la rodilla.

Él continuó hablando mientras paraba casi todos los golpes que le dirigía Victoria. "La mujer cantora me dijo que ya lo ha resuelto, y que el jefe no va a intentar obligarme a que me case con ella." Tuvo que agacharse para esquivar otro golpe. "De verdad, Victoria, una esposa guerrera es mi límite."

Ella volvió a atacar, y esta vez él consiguió detener su movimiento y atrapar su vara, tirando de ella para desarmarla. Ella trató de golpearle y él le sujetó la mano. Ambos jadeaban por el esfuerzo.

"Te aseguro que no estoy prometido con ella."

"¿Y ella lo sabe? Porque estaba diciendo que si el Zorro ya no se va a casar conmigo no hay ningún obstáculo para que se case con ella. Me ha preguntado cómo encontrarte la muy..."

"Eres la única mujer con la que quiero casarme."

"¿Entonces por qué ya no nos vemos a solas? Estás distante… Si no hay otra mujer. ¿Por qué me apartas de ti? ¿Y por qué sigues ocultándome cosas?" dijo furiosa.

Él la miró fijamente sin soltarle la muñeca. "No hay nadie más, pero tienes razón en algo. Debo ser sincero contigo aunque sea difícil." se detuvo un momento y al fin habló. "Desde que esas dos personas murieron, solo me siento bien estando contigo, pero no me fío de mí mismo. Por eso prefiero que estemos acompañados. Temo que si nos volvemos a besar como el día de la tormenta mi deseo sea más fuerte que yo." apartó un poco la vista, pero luego la volvió a mirar intensamente. "Cuando nos besamos y me acaricias me cuesta mucho esperar a que llegue el día de nuestra boda." Se dio cuenta de que aún la sujetaba y soltó su muñeca. "Te aseguro que cuando estemos casados no te pareceré distante."

Ella se sonrojó al oír estas palabras. Se acercó y lo besó. Él se separó de ella un momento, pero ella guió las manos de Diego a su cintura, por debajo de su blusa y volvió a besarlo, acariciando su cuello y su pelo. Casi sin aliento él habló. "Por favor. Prometí respetarte, es lo que me ha inspirado todo este tiempo, esperar hasta hacerte mi esposa, pero no puedo si estás tan cerca de mí."

Victoria se separó de él con esfuerzo. "¿De verdad es lo que quieres?"

"No es lo que quiero, pero es lo que debo hacer. Se lo prometí a tu padre."

"¿Cuándo has hablado con mi padre? Espera. ¿Está aún aquí?"

Él parecía avergonzado. "Dijo que no se iría hasta asegurarse de que nos casábamos."

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. "¿Puede vernos ahora?"

"No, Luis Ramón se puso tan pesado que hace ya algún tiempo que conseguí que la hacienda, incluida la cueva, sean mi santuario, aquí no puede entrar ningún fantasma si no lo convoco."

"Menos mal. ¿Y te ha dicho algo más?"

"Bueno..."

"Diego, dímelo." dijo ella con firmeza.

"Que quiere nietos."

Victoria comenzó a reír. "Lo mismo que tu padre. Es una conspiración."

"Una vez lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. Fue muy raro."

Victoria le acercó la camisa blanca sin dejar de reírse. "Será mejor que te espere arriba. Van a ser cinco semanas muy largas."

"Cinco semanas y dos días." murmuró él con tristeza.

Victoria salió a la biblioteca y se encontró con don Alejandro y doña Carmen.

"¿Ha llegado ya Diego?"

"Sí, se está cambiando de ropa."

"Bien. ¿Has podido hablar con él. Cómo se encuentra hoy?"

"Sus heridas están casi curadas, y creo que lo va superando."

Don Alejandro vio que parecía acalorada. "¿Habéis discutido?"

"No era más que un malentendido."

zzZzz

Diego acompañó a Victoria y doña Carmen a Los Ángeles y a la vuelta se puso ropa de trabajo para ayudar con unos terneros. Se remangó y su padre se fijó en una marca en su brazo.

"¿Qué te ha pasado? Creí que hoy no habías tenido problemas con los bandidos."

"Y no los he tenido. Ha sido Victoria. Estaba muy enfadada conmigo."

"¿Te ha golpeado tu prometida?" dijo tratando de no reírse.

"Practicábamos con unas varas. Es muy rápida. Ha aprendido con unas muchachas del poblado."

"Pero. ¿Por qué estaba enfadada?"

"Hace unos meses el jefe de la tribu me ofreció la mano de su hija. Ahora ya está arreglado, pero Victoria se acaba de enterar y no se lo ha tomado muy bien. Por suerte lo hemos aclarado"

"¿Te ofrecieron a otra mujer? Tienes suerte de que solo te haya golpeado una vez."

"Me he llevado más de un golpe, pero aún así, sí, he tenido suerte."

"Sea como sea me alegro de que os hayáis reconciliado."

Él miró a su padre de reojo con expresión culpable.

Su padre se le quedó mirando un momento con cara de sorpresa "Oh, vaya." dijo, pero disimuló añadiendo. "Volvamos con los terneros." Diego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. "No ha pasado nada impropio." afirmó algo ofendido.

Su padre lo miró extrañado. "No lo parecía cuando he visto a Victoria."

Diego lo miró con determinación. "Te dije que la respetaría."

Su padre seguía pareciendo algo sorprendido, pero la mirada seria de su hijo le convenció de que decía la verdad. Se fijó en su aspecto, erguido, calmado pero con autoridad. Se dio cuenta del tono de voz que había utilizado. Era todo un hombre, todo un líder. El hijo que siempre había deseado. Se sintió como si viera al auténtico Diego por primera vez y se dio cuenta de lo enormemente orgulloso que estaba de él.

"Hijo, te creo, aunque últimamente me pregunto si eres un ser humano."

zzZzz

Victoria también tuvo que soportar la suspicacia de doña Carmen. "No pienso volver a dejarte sola con él." dijo con voz severa.

"No ha pasado lo que piensas."

"Pero ha estado cerca. No se puede confiar en él."

"En realidad no se puede confiar en mí. Fue él quien dijo que debíamos esperar. Además. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?"

"Porque no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo. Solo son unas semanas. Sé que es difícil, pero puedes hacerlo. Merece la pena hacer las cosas bien."

"Él no es como el hombre que te sedujo y luego te abandonó. Se casaría conmigo aunque pasara algo, de eso no me cabe duda."

"Lo sé, es solo que… yo amaba a ese hombre, o al menos eso creía. Quería entregarme a él y luego ser su esposa. Arruiné mi vida y fue culpa mía. Ojalá alguien me hubiera aconsejado."

"Está bien, no me separaré de ti ni un momento cuando vaya a visitar la hacienda. Eres peor que una suegra."

Doña Carmen sonrió levemente.

Victoria notaba algo en ella. "Hay algo más que te preocupa. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?" doña Carmen apartó la vista. "¿Es por la niña que tuviste?" aventuró esperando no haber herido sus sentimientos.

"Pienso en ella cada día. No he estado ahí para ella, para ayudarla si alguna vez lo ha necesitado. Ojalá haya tenido más suerte en la vida que yo." respondió con tristeza.

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra publicó su novela El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha en 1605. En 1614 un autor publicó bajo el seudónimo de Avellaneda la novela Segundo tomo del ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de La Mancha, habitualmente conocida como Quijote de Avellaneda, y Cervantes a su vez publicó la Segunda parte del ingenioso caballero don Quijote de la Mancha en 1615, que contenía numerosas alusiones y críticas a la obra de Avellaneda. En un capítulo de la obra de Cervantes, don Quijote visita una imprenta de Barcelona donde se está imprimiendo el Quijote de Avellaneda, lo que es un ejemplo temprano de metaficción. Así que, a principios del siglo XVII, la obra el Quijote ya tenía su propio fanfic._

_Si alguien conoce algún otro ejemplo de fanfic en la historia de la literatura, por favor que lo ponga en los comentarios. En Facebook ya han mencionado El Cuento del Grial de Chrétien de Troyes, que quedó inacabado y dio origen a varias continuaciones._

_Así que nosotros, los escritores de fanfics, somos herederos de una tradición que de momento he podido trazar hasta el siglo 12. Quizá investigando consiga remontarme a la Antigua Grecia. Quién sabe._


	19. Cambio de planes

**Capítulo 19. Cambio de planes.**

El siguiente día de mercado, el padre Benítez se encontró con Victoria en la plaza y decidió hablar con ella.

"Victoria, estoy preocupado. Me gustaría hablar contigo."

"¿Puedo ayudarle padre?"

"Se trata de el Zorro. Verás, sé que vosotros dos rompisteis por un buen motivo, pero la última vez que lo vi me di cuenta de que tú eras la luz de su vida. Estaba tan diferente, tan triste. Creo que hasta ahora no había pensado que debajo de esa máscara hay un hombre de carne y hueso, y no sabemos nada de él. Quizá no tenga a nadie a quien recurrir si necesita ayuda. Quería preguntarte si hay alguna manera de hablar con él."

"Padre, no creo que sea solo por mí. Usted sabe que intentó rescatar a esa familia durante la crecida. No poder salvarlos a todos le rompió el corazón."

"Sí, la madre de la niña nos dijo que de no ser por él, ella y su bebé también habrían muerto. Pero. ¿Cómo sabes que es eso lo que le entristece, Victoria? ¿Aún te encuentras con él?"

Victoria evitó su mirada, no supo qué contestar. "Aún somos amigos, padre. Me preocupo por él."

"¿Solo amigos, o sigues amándolo? Ella evitó dar una respuesta y eso alarmó al sacerdote. "Procuro no dar crédito a los rumores, pero se dice de ti que no has renunciado a él, incluso que..."

La expresión de Victoria era de inquietud. El sacerdote se dio cuenta de que le estaba ocultando algo. Se volvió hacia ella escandalizado.

"Acompáñame ahora mismo a un lugar más discreto." dijo con voz severa.

Dentro de la iglesia se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más antes de continuar.

"Victoria, esto es muy serio. No puedes casarte con Diego si aún amas a el Zorro y te citas con él en secreto." con sequedad exigió. "Júrame que no sois amantes."

Victoria no era capaz de mentir a un sacerdote, así que se sintió aliviada al responderle. "Puedo jurarle que jamás me he entregado a él."

El habitualmente afable padre Benítez la miró con desconfianza. "¿Y puedes darme tu palabra de que nunca lo harás?"

Ella no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta.

"Entonces no descartas ser infiel a tu esposo con él. Jamás habría pensado algo así de ti. Suerte que tus padres no viven para verlo." ella se encogió al oír aquello, angustiada. "Estoy seguro de que Diego no lo sabe. Pobre hombre, esto le destrozará. Él confía ciegamente en ti. Tengo que cancelar la boda."

"Padre, por favor, no lo haga." dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

"¡Por supuesto que la cancelaré! No consentiré que ocultes tu relación con el Zorro casándote con otro hombre."

"No es eso padre, quiero casarme con Diego. Lo amo más de lo que usted cree."

"¡No puedes tenerlos a los dos!" Exclamó indignado.

Ella se detuvo un momento para pensar, pero no tenía otra opción. Se sentía atrapada, y miró alrededor, comprobando que estaban solos. Aún así susurraba. "Lo que ocurre es que ellos… ¡Son el mismo hombre!"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Diego es el Zorro, él es quien se oculta tras la máscara." Victoria lloraba. "Piense en sus ojos, en su voz, le juro que es él."

"No trates de convencerme de algo así. De sobra sabes que eso no es posible."

Ella estaba desesperada, pero recordó algo que Diego le había dicho. "Espere aquí un momento, por favor."

Salió de la iglesia a toda prisa y cruzó la plaza hasta la taberna. Se dirigió a la casa de doña Carmen, pero no le hizo falta llegar hasta allí porque la encontró a medio camino.

"Carmen, necesito tu ayuda inmediatamente."

"Claro. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"

"El padre Benítez quiere cancelar la boda porque no puedo prometerle que jamás seré la amante de el Zorro."

"¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?"

"Tienes que decírselo, sé que a ti te creerá. Diego me lo dijo."

"¿Estás segura de esto?"

"Completamente, no veo otra opción."

"Ay, deberías haberle jurado que nunca serías infiel a Diego, o que nunca romperías tus votos. No estarías mintiendo."

"Tienes razón, no se me ocurrió en ese momento."

"Pues vas a tener que espabilar. Deberías aprender de tu futuro marido, él lo hace continuamente."

Ambas se dirigieron a la iglesia, donde el padre Benítez las recibió asombrado. Victoria cerró la puerta tras ellas e hizo gestos a doña Carmen para que hablara.

Doña Carmen miró al sacerdote fijamente. "Padre Benítez, le aseguro que el Zorro es en realidad Diego de la Vega."

Él la miró fijamente durante casi un minuto, luego miró a Victoria, y otra vez a doña Carmen. "¡Virgen santísima!" Exclamó por fin, dejándose caer sobre un banco.

Victoria se acercó a él "No deberíamos habérselo dicho. Nadie más puede saberlo, su vida depende de ello."

Ahora él también susurraba, contagiado por la inquietud de Victoria. "El secreto de confesión es sagrado, jamás revelaré lo que me habéis dicho. Pero no es posible. Todos vieron que cuando rompiste con el Zorro, Diego estaba presente."

"Fue un engaño. Él las llama conspiraciones y enredos. Su padre, Felipe y yo le ayudamos. Hubo humo, un muñeco con su rostro hecho en cera, otro muñeco vestido de el Zorro sobre Tornado…"

El padre estaba intentando entender todo aquello.

Victoria no podía parar de hablar. "Cuando volvió a su refugio después de tratar de salvar a esa gente estaba herido, empapado y helado. Tuve que ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa y a vendar sus heridas, luego subí a la cocina a por algo caliente…"

"No entiendo. ¿Subiste a la cocina?"

"La cueva de el Zorro está bajo la hacienda de la Vega. El caso es que al volver estaba llorando. Tan destrozado por la pena que no supe qué hacer. Lo abracé y aunque ese día no llegó a pasar nada más, la siguiente vez que nos quedamos a solas dijo que solo cuando estaba conmigo podía dejar de pensar en las víctimas, pero que aún no estábamos casados y debíamos esperar, y yo intenté seducirlo, pero él insistió en esperar."

"Cálmate, por favor. Después de lo que he pensado de ti no me parece tan grave que quisieras seducir a tu prometido. Entiéndeme, debéis esperar a la boda, pero en estas circunstancias tampoco es para tanto. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que queréis casaros?"

"Supe que eran la misma persona hace unas semanas, pero ya me lo había pedido como el Zorro cuando me lastimé el tobillo, antes de las fiestas de la Candelaria."

"De eso hace seis meses ya. Es demasiado tiempo, hija."

Victoria se iba calmando, ya no lloraba. "No he vuelto a intentarlo. Procuramos estar siempre acompañados por su padre o doña Carmen." dijo con timidez.

"Esto está bien. Te absolveré de ese pecado, pero es importante que hable con Diego. Supongo que no se cayó del caballo, sino que se hizo daño al ayudar a esas personas." Victoria asintió. "Y estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez que ocurre. Ese muchacho se exige demasiado. Al final conseguirá que lo maten."

"Tiene que ayudarlo, padre. Está sufriendo. Intentó salvar a aquel hombre y a su hija, casi pierde la vida y aún así se culpa por no conseguirlo."

"Tengo que hablar con él enseguida. Será mejor que vayamos a la hacienda. Doña Carmen, me gustaría que nos acompañara" Victoria no entendía el motivo, pero no se atrevió a discutir.

Victoria condujo la carreta hasta la casa de los de la Vega. Don Alejandro salió a recibirlos. Felipe les saludó con un gesto.

"Buenas tardes, padre. ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?" dijo don Alejandro respetuosamente.

"Quería hablar con Diego."

"Ha salido a caballo. Creo que volverá en un rato." dijo don Alejandro.

"¿En el caballo negro quizá?" preguntó el padre Benítez. Don Alejandro y Felipe lo miraron asustados, y Victoria confesó: "Le he contado acerca de el Zorro."

El sacerdote se dio cuenta de que ella se sentía culpable por haber hablado. "Créanme que no fue fácil que lo hiciera. Yo la acusé de ser infiel a Diego con el Zorro y fui muy duro con ella. Cuando amenacé con cancelar la boda me lo contó. Es extraño cómo los rumores a veces contienen algo de verdad." reflexionó el padre Benítez.

"Podemos esperar a Diego en la cueva." dijo don Alejandro, y abriendo el panel guió al sacerdote por la puerta de la chimenea.

El sacerdote se dirigió a Felipe. "Será mejor que esperes aquí."

Mientras bajaba los escalones miraba a su alrededor. "Es asombroso. Ahora empiezo a creerlo realmente."

Don Alejandro sonrió, orgulloso. "A mí también me costó aceptarlo." afirmó.

El sacerdote se dirigió a Victoria. "Perdona mis palabras, no podía imaginar la verdad y pensé lo peor. Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Temía que renunciar a tu amor por el Zorro te resultara imposible, pero ahora sé que eres fiel a tu corazón. Aunque asumes una gran carga cada vez que él sale a defender a los inocentes, y soportando todos esos rumores."

"Todo eso no importa si puedo estar a su lado, padre." dijo ella serena.

"Además me tranquiliza saber que el Zorro tiene quien se preocupe por él."

Al poco rato Diego entró en la cueva montando a Tornado. Al verlos a todos se sorprendió mucho, especialmente por la presencia del sacerdote. Victoria se adelantó para hablarle.

"Diego, lo siento, tuve que contárselo."

El padre Benítez se dirigió a él. "Guardaré tu identidad como secreto de confesión, pero además creo que debemos hablar."

Diego bajó del caballo y besó la mano de Victoria. "Bienvenido, padre. Me alegro de que sepa la verdad, aunque guardar secretos a veces sea difícil."

"Guardar secretos forma parte de mi vocación, como ayudar a los demás parece que forma parte de la tuya. Diego: tu padre, Victoria y estoy seguro de que también Felipe están muy preocupados por ti."

"Estoy bien, padre." afirmó él, pero no parecía muy seguro.

"Diego, hijo, sin duda eres un gran hombre. Probablemente el mejor que he conocido, pero solo eres un hombre y debes medir tus fuerzas. Tienes una familia en qué pensar. Todos sabemos que hiciste lo que pudiste por aquellas personas. Ahora descansan en paz."

Mientras Victoria a su lado, le cogió de la mano.

El sacerdote continuó. "Sé que es difícil perder a alguien, pero piensa en las vidas que salvaste, en las personas a las que has ayudado y en todos los motivos que tienes para seguir adelante. En momentos así es cuando un hombre demuestra su verdadera fuerza."

Tras una pausa añadió.

"Está claro que necesitas a Victoria cerca de ti, y puedo ayudaros en eso, aunque debo decir que tu comportamiento con ella no ha sido ejemplar. Esperaba más de un caballero. Como el Zorro la has expuesto a rumores y maledicencias. La has respetado, y eso te honra, pero andar por ahí por las noches entrando en el dormitorio de una señorita no está bien." dijo con seriedad.

Diego parecía algo avergonzado. "Tiene razón, padre. Cometí errores, pero creo que casándome con ella empezaré a enmendarlos."

"Bueno, estoy de acuerdo, pero dadas las circunstancias lo mejor será que os caséis inmediatamente."

Ellos se miraron sorprendidos. "¿Es eso posible?" dijo Victoria con asombro.

"Claro, sois solteros, se han leído las amonestaciones y hay dos testigos." respondió el sacerdote.

"Pero. ¿Cómo explicaremos una boda tan repentina sin levantar más rumores?" dijo Diego.

"Ya que parecéis tan aficionados a los secretos lo que propongo es casaros hoy sin que nadie más lo sepa, y que Victoria vuelva a la taberna. Deberéis ser muy cuidadosos con vuestra conducta. Podréis veros en esta casa, donde se supone que estaréis bajo la supervisión de don Alejandro y doña Carmen. Nada de excursiones nocturnas." Dijo mirando a Diego. Diego y Victoria miraron al suelo un poco avergonzados por la reprimenda. "Diré que voy a adelantar vuestra boda a dentro de dos semanas porque quiero ir a visitar la misión de San Diego, así que renovaréis vuestros votos en la iglesia, solo los presentes sabremos que en realidad ya estaréis casados. ¿Estáis dispuestos?"

Diego, sonriendo por primera vez desde hacía días dijo: "Es lo que más deseo en el mundo." Se volvió a mirarla. "Victoria, esta no es la boda que soñaste, pero ¿Te casarías conmigo ahora?"

"Tú estás a mi lado, eso es lo importante." respondió ella sin dudar.

El sacerdote parecía satisfecho, y relajándose un poco dijo: "Bien, pero Diego, no te puedes casar con esa máscara."

"Lo olvidé, padre, ya estoy tan acostumbrado..."

Victoria se acercó a él y se la quitó.

Diego se dio cuenta de algo. "¿Dónde está Felipe?. No puede perderse esto."

Don Alejandro subió a buscarlo y Felipe entró muy sorprendido.

De nuevo el sacerdote habló. "Ahora unid vuestras manos."

Tras la breve ceremonia, mientras Diego y Victoria aún se miraban a los ojos, don Alejandro ofreció su brazo a doña Carmen, y miró al padre Benítez. "Padre, tengo una botella de vino con la que podemos celebrar esta ocasión. Felipe, ¿Vamos?"

Los dejaron solos y ellos se besaron.

zzZzz

Felipe salió de la sala para hacer unos recados. Don Alejandro y doña Carmen conversaban con el sacerdote.

"Me alegro mucho de que haya venido, padre. Ha tenido usted una magnífica idea."

"Ya. Era lo mejor. No tenía sentido hacerles esperar otras cinco semanas, podrían haber caído en la tentación. Aunque se supone que ustedes los tendrían que haber vigilado. Es obligación de los padres y amigos hacerlo."

"Bueno, padre, entenderá que Diego no es fácil de vigilar. Es el Zorro y no lo supe hasta que me lo dijo hace pocas semanas. Además llevaban años viéndose a solas sin que pasara nada. Le aseguro que estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo."

Doña Carmen intervino. "Le advertí que no debíamos dejarlos solos."

"Eso es cierto." confirmó él.

"Casi comenten un desliz, pero en parte la culpa ha sido mía. Cuando los jóvenes me piden fecha para la boda procuro no retrasarlo mucho, porque suelen ser imprudentes. En su caso pensé que Victoria necesitaría algo de tiempo para pensar si realmente quería casarse y que así Diego tendría oportunidad de seguir ganándose su afecto. Si llego a saber quién es él en realidad, los habría casado enseguida. Si tuviera que enfadarme con todos los jóvenes que se precipitan como me he enfadado con Victoria…"

"Él me dijo que la habría subido a su caballo, se la habría llevado a la iglesia más cercana y se habría casado con ella inmediatamente, pero que eso habría sido propio de el Zorro, no de Diego."

"Lo atrapó su propia mentira." dijo el padre Benítez con tristeza. "Así que Diego y usted estaban tan seguros acerca de Victoria." se echó a reír. "Y el alcalde, esperando que se presentara el Zorro en la taberna mientras él estaba todo el tiempo entrando y saliendo justo delante de sus narices."


	20. Recién casados

**Capítulo 2****0\. ****Recién casados.**

Victoria aún estaba abrazada a Diego, sobre su pecho podía oír el ritmo de su corazón, aún algo acelerado. Había imaginado muchas veces como sería su noche… bueno, día de bodas, y había creído que sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero tuvo que reconocer que algunas de las cosas que habían hecho, concretamente que Diego le había hecho a ella, no se las esperaba.

"Diego. ¿Dónde has aprendido a…? Bueno, ya sabes."

Diego no respondió. Ella insistió. "Quiero saberlo." Ante su silencio añadió. "Dirijo una taberna, me crié allí. Nada de lo que digas puede escandalizarme."

Él suspiró y respondió algo avergonzado. "En España conocí a una mujer. Era viuda, y unos quince años mayor que yo. Organizaba fiestas en su casa invitando a personas influyentes de la ciudad. Uno de mis profesores me la presentó un día que me encontré con ellos en la calle, y ella me invitó a la siguiente fiesta, porque ambos formaban parte de un grupo de personas que estudiaban la magia, y querían que me uniera a ellos y estudiar mis dones. Acudí a varias de sus fiestas, hasta que una de las veces al llegar a su casa descubrí que era el único invitado. Le dije que debía marcharme, pero ella insistió en que me quedara. Dijo que había sido un malentendido, pero que estaba libre para cenar conmigo."

"Pero no era un malentendido."

"No, ella quería seducirme y reconozco que lo consiguió."

"Ya, seguro que se lo pusiste muy difícil. Así que seguiste viéndola para completar tu formación académica."

"Sé que hice mal. No debí volver a su casa, pero era muy tentador."

"¿Estuvisteis mucho tiempo juntos?"

"Unos cinco meses."

"¿Por qué rompisteis?"

"Descubrimos que los hombres del rey investigaban a varios miembros de nuestro grupo, así que ella decidió huir Inglaterra. Un comandante británico, que acabó siendo su marido, se enteró de que tenía problemas y vino a buscarla cuando yo estaba con ella. Tuve que salir por la puerta de atrás."

"Ahí fue donde aprendiste a escabullirte."

"Eso ya lo sabía hacer de niño, pero reconozco que perfeccioné la técnica."

Ella se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos. "¿La amabas?"

"Sentía afecto por ella, y atracción, claro, pero no la amaba como a ti."

"O como a Zafira." añadió Victoria.

"Zafira y yo compartíamos el deseo de hacer del mundo un lugar más justo, pero nunca sentí por ella lo que siento por ti, y ahora creo que para ella su causa estaba por encima de todo. Me alegro de que el destino nos separara."

"¿Ella y tú…?" preguntó Victoria algo celosa.

"No, yo quería hacerla mi esposa. Nunca le propuse algo así."

Victoria parecía pensativa. "Entonces. Lo que hemos hecho hoy… ¿Lo aprendiste con esa mujer?"

"No todo, algunas cosas las leí en unos libros. Estaba deseando probarlas."

"¿Qué clase de libros lees tú?"

Él sonrió con picardía. "Parece que he conseguido escandalizarte después de todo. Pues si lo que hemos hecho te ha sorprendido… debo decirte que aún hay más."

"¿Sabes hacer más cosas?"

Diego deslizó un dedo a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Victoria, haciendo que se estremeciera.

"Oh, sí, y si estás interesada pienso probarlas una a una." Su voz y su mirada eran más que sugerentes.

Victoria sonrió, pero decidió cambiar de tema. "Nos ha venido muy bien, pero ¿Por qué tienes una cama aquí abajo?"

"Antes de decirle a mi padre que soy el Zorro a veces fingía que me había ido unos días para poder actuar con más libertad. Me alojaba aquí y Felipe me traía la comida de la cocina. Como Adela, Juan y María no duermen en la hacienda ahora solo necesito ocultarme durante el día, pero todavía no me había llevado la cama de aquí."

"Parece que siempre lo tienes todo planeado." dijo ella.

"Bueno, como bien sabes a veces los planes se desmoronan. Además reconozco que hoy el sacerdote me ha sorprendido." respondió Diego.

Volvieron a besarse y ella suspiró. "Debo volver a la taberna." dijo suspirando. "Dos semanas más y dormiremos juntos cada noche."

Él la miró intensamente. "No sé qué habría hecho sin ti, Victoria." dijo emocionado.

"Ahora estamos juntos. Puedes contar conmigo."

Salieron a la sala donde encontraron a don Alejandro y a doña Carmen practicando juntos un dueto de piano. Victoria y Diego caminaban de la mano y se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver la escena.

"¿El padre Benítez?" Preguntó Diego.

"Se fue hace rato." respondió don Alejandro.

"Unas dos horas." puntualizó doña Carmen.

"Las acompañaré de vuelta a Los Ángeles." dijo Diego.

Doña Carmen los miró. "De eso nada. Tú te quedas aquí o con ese aspecto que tienes de zorro que se ha colado en el gallinero todo el mundo se dará cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar ahí abajo. Bastante trabajo voy a tener para borrar esa sonrisa de la cara de Victoria."

Diego la miró asombrado y se echó a reír. Victoria se le unió en las carcajadas. Ambos estaban ruborizados. Don Alejandro también empezó a reír y abrazó a su hijo. "Os deseo mucha felicidad."

"Gracias por todo, padre." respondió Diego tratando de calmarse. Victoria se acercó a don Alejandro y lo abrazó. Don Alejandro parecía emocionado. "Benditos seáis, hijos míos." dijo con voz un poco ronca.

zzZzz

Al día siguiente Victoria y doña Carmen llegaron después del desayuno. Encontraron a don Alejandro cuidando de unas plantas del patio.

"Buenos días." las saludó, y añadió dirigiéndose a Victoria. "Me temo que Diego aún duerme."

"¿Tan tarde?"

Don Alejandro miró a su alrededor. "Salió anoche. Felipe estuvo ayer en la taberna y escuchó rumores acerca de bandidos en el camino del Norte."

"Ya." dijo ella. "¿Lo ha visto esta mañana, está bien?"

"Tranquila, lo vi cuando llegó de madrugada. Se encuentra perfectamente."

Charlaban en la sala cuando Diego entró.

"Buenos días Victoria." besó su mano. "¿Quieres que salgamos a dar un paseo?"

"Quizá luego." lo cogió de la mano y entró en dirección a la biblioteca.

Diego parecía un poco avergonzado, pero sonreía. Cuando salieron de la habitación, don Alejandro se dirigió a doña Carmen. "Me parece que esto va para largo. ¿Le apetece un café?"

"Buena idea."

Estaban en la biblioteca cuando oyeron a los hombres de Don Alejandro que se dirigían a los establos llevando una manada de caballos. Don Alejandro se levantó. "Doña Carmen. ¿Le importa si me acerco a los corrales a ver a los potros?."

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Puedo acompañarle?"

"Claro, venga conmigo. ¿Entiende de caballos?"

"La verdad es que no, pero son unos animales impresionantes, sobre todo los suyos."

"Sí, estamos muy orgullosos de nuestros animales, especialmente de los potros de nuestro semental Hermes."

Se acercaron al vallado y doña Carmen se fijó en un enorme caballo negro.

"¿Tienen a Tornado ahí, a la vista de todo el mundo?" susurró.

"Ese no es Tornado, es Hermes. Tornado es más grande."

"Reconozco que no soy una experta en caballos, pero ese animal es enorme, no creo que Tornado sea más grande que él."

Don Alejandro sonrió. "Fíjese en su pata delantera derecha, está cojo."

"Yo no lo veo cojear." El caballo trotó por delante de ellos cojeando levemente. "Juraría que acaba de empezar a cojear ahora mismo. ¿De dónde ha salido?"

"Diego lo trajo de las colinas. Cuando era un potro se escapó y creímos que había muerto, pero al parecer se unió a una manada de caballos salvajes que viven por allí. Diego volvía de Santa Paula, cuando se desvió para buscar unas plantas y se alejó del camino más de lo que pensaba. Lo encontró herido, se había quedado atrapado por un deslizamiento de rocas y su pata resultó aplastada. Como resultado el casco no le crece bien y cojea." (1)

"Así que Diego se perdió, lo encontró y nadie lo monta."

"No, con el peso de un jinete cojea más, solo lo utilizamos de semental."

"¿Y está siempre aquí, en los corrales?"

"No, normalmente está suelto por los prados. Los vaqueros dicen que no se suele alejar, y cuando las yeguas están en celo viene, así que no hace falta ir a buscarlo."

"Eso sí que es vida. ¿Verdad Tornado?" El caballo parecía mirarla con atención.

"Le repito que se llama Hermes."

"Ya, y yo le digo que es el caballo de su hijo y que ha aprendido un par de cosas con él."

"Pero..."

"Don Alejandro, míreme atentamente." él se giró hacia ella y la miró a los ojos algo sorprendido. "Su hijo Diego no es tan torpe como para perderse."

"No, no lo es, eso es cierto."

"El muchacho, Felipe, no es sordo."

"¿También sabe eso? Diego y él tardaron casi dos días en convencerme."

Ella asintió y señaló a Hermes. "Y ese caballo de ahí no está cojo."

"Entiendo. Sí que es Tornado. ¿Verdad?"

Ella volvió a asentir.

Durante un rato estuvieron observando los animales, y aún estaban junto a la valla cuando Diego y Victoria se acercaron a ellos.

"¿Cómo van los nuevos potros?" preguntó Diego.

"Muy bien, parece que han salido a su padre."

Hermes se acercó a Diego que lo acarició y le dio unas palmadas en el cuello.

"Doña Carmen está convencida de que Hermes es en realidad Tornado."

La cara de Diego le convenció de que era verdad. "Debí suponer que se daría cuenta."

Victoria miraba al caballo, confusa. "No puede ser."

Doña Carmen hizo que se girara hacia ella. "Victoria, es Tornado."

Victoria se echó a reír.

"¿Llevamos más de año y medio cruzando a nuestras yeguas con Tornado?" preguntó don Alejandro.

Diego parecía algo preocupado. "Bueno, sí. En la época de celo siempre estaba muy nervioso, así que decidí correr el riesgo. Desde que puede ir y venir a su antojo está mucho mejor atendido. No podía pasarse el día encerrado en la cueva."

"Pero yo mismo le miré la pata. Su casco está deformado."

Diego pasó dentro del cercado y don Alejandro lo siguió. Cogió la pata de Tornado para mirar el casco. "¿Ves ese clavo de ahí?" Don Alejandro se dio cuenta de que tenía una estrella de cinco puntas. "Cuando alguien le mira la pata ve el casco dañado, y además esa herradura deja huellas con una pequeña marca que hace que Tornado sea mucho más difícil de rastrear."

"¿Tu caballo es un actor y sabe hacer magia?"

"Más o menos. En realidad sabe utilizar la mía. Es mi familiar."

"¿Tu qué?"

"Un animal vinculado a un mago. Aprenden muchos trucos."

"Yo creía que la magia es una patraña" dijo doña Carmen. "He visto a muchos farsantes que decían ser magos, pero todos eran un fraude. Hasta que conocí a Diego."

"Será mejor que vayamos a comer." dijo don Alejandro asombrado.

Comieron juntos y las señoras dijeron que debían volver a Los Ángeles.

"¿Puedo acompañarlas esta vez?" preguntó Diego en tono burlón.

"Veremos. Pon esa cara de don Diego detrás de la que te has escondido todos estos años."

Diego sonrió ante el desafío. Carraspeó y su rostro pasó a tener una expresión plácida y un poco despistada.

"Justo así. Muy bien." dijo doña Carmen con aprobación.

Don Alejandro y Victoria los miraban sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada.

Doña Carmen decidió provocar a Diego para ver si conseguía mantener la compostura. "Y hoy. ¿Cuántas veces han sido?" Diego mantuvo la misma expresión. "¿Dos o más bien tres?" Victoria trataba de contener la risa sin conseguirlo. Don Alejandro miraba para otro lado, pero Diego seguía inmutable. "Es posible que tengamos lluvia antes del fin de semana." dijo "El anemómetro muestra un cambio de la dirección del viento."

"Sí, qué interesante." dijo doña Carmen. "¿Ha puesto en práctica Victoria alguno de los consejos que le di anoche? Se sentía un poco en inferioridad de condiciones porque no ha leído los mismos libros que tú, así que tenía unas cuantas dudas y traté de ponerla al día."

Don Alejandro ya no sabía dónde mirar, y Victoria estaba completamente roja, pero Diego miró a doña Carmen a los ojos sonriendo solo ligeramente. "Creo que es muy importante que las mujeres tengan el mismo acceso a la educación que los hombres."

"Vale, me has convencido. Puedes venir."

"Gracias doña Carmen. Ha sido un placer." respondió él con la misma media sonrisa de antes.

Esta vez fue doña Carmen la que se echó a reír. "Menudo sinvergüenza que estás hecho."

Nota

(1) La idea de que Tornado es uno de sus propios caballos que escapó cuando era un potro no es mía, la he leído en otra de las historias de la página, y me ha parecido que encajaba con lo que yo quería contar. Si averiguo qué historia es, la mencionaré junto con el autor.


	21. La otra boda

**Capítulo 21. La otra boda.**

La tarde antes de la boda doña Carmen acompañó a Victoria a la hacienda. Se sentía un poco triste, porque ya no tendría excusa para pasar allí tanto tiempo, pero no quería que se le notara para no empañar la felicidad de los de la Vega y Victoria. Pensaba en ellos como la familia que nunca pudo tener.

Victoria quería quedarse a solas con Diego y doña Carmen se burló de ella. "Deja algo para mañana, muchacha, que lo tienes agotado." ella sonrió, pero no cambió de idea.

Don Alejandro se acercó a ella. "Bueno, nos han dejado solos otra vez. Parece que confían en nosotros."

Doña Carmen se rió, pero en realidad le hizo sentirse triste. Su vida habría sido tan distinta si hubiera conocido a alguien como él cuando era joven.

"Con todo el lío de los preparativos de la boda no se lo he preguntado formalmente, pero espero que pueda ser usted mi acompañante mañana."

"No creo que sea apropiado."

"Claro que sí, es usted una respetable viuda. No veo donde está el problema."

"Está bien, lo acompañaré si es lo que quiere."

"Me encantaría que después de la boda siguiera usted visitándonos en la hacienda."

"Ahora ya no me necesitan como carabina."

"Pero quiero seguir hablando con usted. Aporta un toque de cordura a mi vida." ella se rió y él continuó hablando. "Lo digo en serio. Mi mundo está patas arriba. Creía que mi hijo era un muchacho serio y prudente, sin ningún interés por las mujeres, y de repente me encuentro con que se pone una máscara, se bate en duelo, atrapa bandidos, escala las paredes, se cuelga de las lámparas y enamora a la mujer más temperamental que conozco. Es muy desconcertante. ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?"

"Quizá haya una explicación. ¿Le leía el Quijote cuando era pequeño?"

"Así que cree que es culpa mía."

"Ya se lo dije. Es igual que usted."

zzZzz

"Victoria. ¿Qué haces recogiendo todavía? Tendrías que estar arriba ya, hoy tienes que descansar, que mañana es un gran día." dijo Pilar sonriendo.

"Si ya queda muy poco." protestó Victoria.

Doña Carmen le quitó la escoba de las manos. "Ya terminamos nosotras. Vete a descansar."

"Eres tú la que tendría que irse a su casa, Carmen." respondió ella.

En ese momento entraron dos mujeres por la puerta.

"Lo siento, ya está cerrado." les dijo Pilar.

"Venimos a hablar con ella." dijo doña María señalando a Victoria.

Doña Julia la miró con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ya le he dicho a doña María que no hacía falta que viniéramos, pero ha insistido y he preferido que no viniera ella sola."

Victoria estaba empezando a sospechar lo peor. "¿De qué quieren hablar?"

"De tu noche de bodas, querida." dijo doña María en voz baja, para que no la oyera Pilar.

Victoria miró a doña Carmen, y volviendo a mirar a doña Maria dijo con voz algo tensa. "No creo que sea necesario."

"Claro que sí, si tu madre estuviera aquí para acompañarte, ella te diría lo que necesitas, pero en su ausencia, las mujeres casadas del pueblo debemos apoyarte."

Doña Carmen hacía esfuerzos para no reírse. "Quizá quieran tomar algo mientras charlamos."

Victoria se volvió hacia ella furiosa. "No creo que sea buena idea. Yo ya me iba a dormir."

Doña María la cogió de la mano y la guió hacia una de las mesas del rincón. "Será mejor que nos sentemos. Victoria, niña, mañana es un día importante, y lo que pase cuando te quedes a solas con tu marido puede determinar cómo te trate en el futuro. Si fuera un hombre más experimentado no me preocuparía, pero tratándose de don Diego…"

"En eso tiene razón. Sabemos que es un hombre culto, pero hay cosas de la vida que no se pueden aprender en los libros." dijo doña Julia. En ese momento Carmen hizo un sonido extraño, como un carraspeo, y Victoria supo que si la miraba no podría evitar un ataque de risa.

zzZzz

El día de la boda amaneció un poco nublado. Victoria se vistió en su habitación de la taberna, que ocupaba por última vez. Estaba un poco nerviosa. Doña Carmen la acompañaba.

"¿Te preocupa algo Victoria?"

"Es solo que estos días han sido una locura. Estar con Diego por fin, y ahora estaré a su lado cada día… y cada noche."

"Seréis muy felices, estoy segura."

"Pero no sé si está bien que yo quiera estar con él a todas horas."

"Acabáis de casaros, es normal, con el tiempo os calmaréis un poco."

"Pero yo disfruto tanto con él. He oído a los sacerdotes decir que una mujer casada debe mantener la compostura."

"¿Y qué saben ellos de eso? No escuches a esos carcamales." Victoria parecía preocupada y doña Carmen continuó hablando. "Te contaré otra historia. Bueno, más bien dos. A lo largo de los años he conocido a varios sacerdotes que me han dado muchos sermones acerca de la intimidad entre hombre y mujer. Es un tema que les preocupa mucho. Te contaré los dos casos más extremos."

"En la casa de doña Imelda, la mujer que me recogió cuando escapé del convento, conocí a un sacerdote que pregonaba la castidad, decía que las mujeres incitábamos a los hombres al pecado y que una mujer que disfrutara de la carne estaba condenada al infierno. Mientras tanto tenía a una chica en exclusiva, o eso creía él, pero esa es otra historia."

"Durante mi vida como amante de don Hilario yo tenía mucho tiempo libre. Muchas veces él viajaba por negocios, y aunque estuviera en la ciudad podía venir a verme todos los días. En cualquier caso, por las mañanas yo siempre estaba sola. Un día me encontré por la calle con el sacerdote de la parroquia más cercana. Me saludó amablemente y pensé que él no sabía quién era yo, pero resultó que sí que lo sabía. En otra ocasión me acompañó mientras yo hacía unas compras. Muy amablemente me animó a cambiar de vida, por supuesto sin convencerme. Me dijo que ya sabía que no lo conseguiría, pero que era su trabajo intentarlo. Decidí acudir a su iglesia, y sus sermones eran distintos de los que yo había escuchado nunca. Con el tiempo empecé a colaborar con él y quiso presentarme a unas monjas."

"Mi experiencia con religiosas había sido tan mala que me negué. Sin embargo me convenció de que les diera una oportunidad. Trabajaban con mujeres descarriadas que querían cambiar de vida. Les enseñaban un oficio y les daban un nuevo comienzo, especialmente a las que se quedaban embarazadas y querían conservar a sus hijos. Incluso les daba un certificado de matrimonio falso y firmaba las partidas de bautismo ocultando que los niños no tenían padre reconocido para que pudieran pasar por viudas."

"Es impresionante lo que hacíais."

"Sí que lo es. Él decía que mentir es pecado, pero que esos niños eran inocentes y se merecían una oportunidad. Algunas de las mujeres consiguieron empezar de nuevo. Otras no tuvieron tanta suerte. Pero me estoy desviando de lo que quería decirte. Hablando con él en confesión le dije que yo era un pecadora y él por supuesto estuvo de acuerdo, pero me dijo que era porque mi unión no estaba bendecida por el matrimonio. Él creía que el amor entre los esposos era una prueba del amor de Dios por todos nosotros, y que el placer entre marido y esposa es un regalo que se les ofrecía. Él no veía nada malo en que tanto hombre como mujer disfrutaran de su matrimonio."

Miró a Victoria con una sonrisa. "Y ahora dime. ¿Cuál de estos dos sacerdotes crees que podía tener razón? ¿Cuál crees que estaba más cerca de Dios?"

Victoria abrazó a doña Carmen. "Gracias otra vez. Por todo."

Don Alejandro las esperaba al pie de la escalera. "Diego está ya en la iglesia." dijo alegre. "No le hagamos esperar, está muy impaciente."

Una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Don Alejandro le dijo: "Estás radiante, más aún de lo habitual."

Doña Carmen se apresuró a entrar en la iglesia antes de que Victoria y don Alejandro llegaran a la puerta.

Cuando entraron en la iglesia todos se pusieron en pie, pero Victoria solo podía mirar hacia Diego, que en esta boda vestía un traje azul y no ropa negra.

El sacerdote volvió a unir sus manos y repitió la ceremonia como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. A Victoria le pareció extraño que un hombre tan honrado como el padre pudiera fingir con tanta naturalidad. Disimulaba mucho mejor que don Alejandro.

Al salir de la iglesia se encontraron con el alcalde. Parecía molesto por algo.

"El Zorro parece que no ha venido a reclamarla." dijo dirigiéndose a Victoria. Había rodeado la iglesia de soldados esperando que él apareciera a interrumpir la boda, por supuesto había quedado decepcionado.

Ella lo miró desdeñosa: "El Zorro no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Rompimos y soy la esposa de Diego."

"Sí, parece que se cansó de usted definitivamente."

Don Alejandro no pudo evitar enfrentarse a él. "Tiene suerte, señor, de que no lleve mi espada, o lamentaría esas palabras."

Diego, soltando la mano de Victoria con ternura se adelantó. "Padre, no será necesario recurrir a la espada, porque este hombre no nos ataca con más armas que con las palabras, y yo, aunque no soy espadachín, sí puedo defenderme en ese terreno."

Miró directamente al alcalde, haciendo valer su superioridad en estatura. "Señor, ni siquiera considero necesario defender el honor de mi esposa. Está tan por encima de usted que no corre peligro de alcanzarlo. Con sus sucias mentiras lo único que puede intentar es introducir una duda en mi corazón, pero eso tampoco lo conseguirá. Puede que yo no sea el primer hombre al que ella ha amado, pero me ha dado su palabra de honrarme y respetarme, y para mí su palabra es ley." su tono de voz se llenó de emoción al decir: "Esta maravillosa mujer me ha dado la oportunidad de demostrar día a día, con mis palabras y mis acciones, lo mucho que la amo, y estoy seguro de que llegará el momento en que ella sienta por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ella." de nuevo su tono de voz se endureció. "Si no es capaz de compartir nuestra alegría será mejor que se vaya."

Algunos de los invitados también se acercaron, mirándolo con seriedad. El alcalde solo añadió antes de ponerse en marcha. "Es usted libre de engañarse tanto como desee."

Don Alejandro se dirigió a Diego. "Hijo, cuando creía que no podía sentirme más orgulloso de ti, aún me sorprendes."

Victoria se acercó a Diego y sin importarle quién estaba a su alrededor lo besó apasionadamente. Se oyeron algunos carraspeos nerviosos antes de que se separaran. Diego se las apañó para parecer desconcertado ante esa muestra de afecto tan efusiva. "Bueno." dijo él en voz muy baja. "Ahora sí que van a tener algo que comentar."

Se dirigieron a la taberna para la recepción.

Diego se sentó en una de las mesas mientras Victoria bailaba con el sargento Mendoza. Sonrió al ver los esfuerzos que hacía él para seguir el ritmo sin pisarla. Recorrió la sala con la vista y vio a su padre un poco serio. Se acercó a él.

"¿Estás bien, padre?"

"Claro que sí, solo un poco cansado con tanto ajetreo. Ya no soy un joven que pueda estar bailando toda la tarde."

"¿Dónde está doña Carmen?"

"Creo que ha salido un momento a tomar el aire. En realidad está tratando de evitarme. Piensa que no merece mi atención."

"Y tú querrías que se sintiera complacida."

"Creo que siento algo por ella."

"A mí me parece que estás seguro de que es así."

"¿Te parecería mal?"

"Soy un proscrito, y me he casado con una tabernera de dudosa reputación, así que. ¿Quién soy yo para ponerle pegas? Si puede hacerte feliz no me importaría que te casaras con ella. Porque hablas de casarte con ella. ¿No?"

"Desde luego." algo en su mirada le hizo sospechar que sabía más de la vida de lo que él habría creído posible. "He sido soldado, y he hecho algunas cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, pero me gustaría tener una compañera con quien compartir los años que me quedan."

"Pues no tardes cinco años en decírselo como hice yo."

Victoria creía que ya había bailado con todos los caballeros presentes, pero casi no sentía el cansancio. Diego entonces la reclamó para otro baile y cuando estuvieron juntos le dijo. "La próxima vez que pasemos cerca de la puerta nos podríamos escabullir."

"Imposible, tú mismo dijiste que no te escabulles."

"Es un día especial. Puedo hacer una excepción."

Abandonaron la sala de la taberna entre las ovaciones y las risas de los invitados.

Al llegar a la hacienda Adela, que aunque estaba invitada a la boda había vuelto antes, los esperaba en la puerta.

"Bienvenidos, señores. ¡Qué alegría que haya una señora en la casa!"

"Gracias Adela." contestó Victoria.

Se dirigieron al dormitorio de Diego y al entrar se dieron cuenta de que había una cama mucho más grande. Adela les dijo desde el pasillo: "Es un regalo de don Alejandro." y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

"Es enorme." dijo Victoria entre risas.

"Mucho mejor que el catre de la cueva." dijo Diego también riendo tras acercarse.

Ella le dio un ligero empujón en el pecho derribándolo sobre la cama. "Ayer varias mujeres casadas del pueblo vinieron a hablar conmigo acerca de la noche de bodas. Tuve que disimular un poco, pero una de ellas me ha contado algo que me ha parecido interesante. Quizá lo hayas leído en alguno de tus libros y puedas informarme."


	22. Conversaciones inesperadas

**Capítulo 22. Conversaciones inesperadas.**

Aún quedaban unos cuantos invitados en la taberna terminándose el vino que don Alejandro había aportado a la fiesta. Doña Carmen decidió retirarse, y don Alejandro se ofreció para acompañarla a casa.

"No se moleste, don Alejandro, está aquí mismo."

"Insisto. Una dama debe ser convenientemente escoltada."

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no soy una dama?"

"Decirlo mil veces no hará que sea cierto. Yo siempre la consideraré mi dama."

Ella se detuvo para mirarlo. "Sabía que acabaríamos llegando a esto."

"Perdona, no te entiendo."

"Vas a hacerme una proposición. La respuesta es no. No quiero acabar como Cecilia."

Don Alejandro estaba completamente desconcertado. "¿Quién?"

"La mujer que habitualmente se sienta en el último banco de la iglesia. No ha venido a la boda, nadie la ha invitado."

"¿La amante de don Honorio?"

"Ni siquiera sabes como se llama. Es invisible para ti, y para casi todo el pueblo. Solo el padre Benítez habla con ella. Bueno, y Victoria, que no consiente que nadie le diga con quién puede o no puede hablar y la trata con naturalidad cuando coincide con ella en el orfanato de la misión."

"¿Qué tiene ella que ver contigo? Un momento. ¿Crees que quiero que seas mi amante?"

"¿No es por eso que has querido acompañarme?" dijo mientras echaba a andar de nuevo.

"Pues no, he querido acompañarte porque disfruto de tu compañía, y para proponerte que seas mi esposa."

Ella apartó la vista sorprendida. "No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Qué dirían los demás?"

"¿Qué es lo que van a decir? Puedes casarte con quien quieras, eres viuda."

"¿Y qué pasa con los rumores sobre mí?"

"No me importa la opinión de las personas que crean esos rumores."

"¿Y tu hijo? ¿Tampoco te importa su opinión?"

"¿Crees que necesito su aprobación?" Ella volvió a mirarlo incrédula. "Vale, me has pillado. Su opinión me importa, pero a él le parece bien." ante la mirada de ella añadió. "Pregúntale tú misma."

Llegaron a la casa de doña Carmen. "¿No vas a preguntarme si puedes pasar?" dijo ella desafiante.

"No, eres una mujer honrada, así que seguiré el ejemplo de mi hijo y esperaré a que estemos casados. Te cortejaré debidamente, y si decides aceptarme, el padre Benítez leerá las amonestaciones y nos casaremos a la vista de todos. Seguro que Victoria y Diego se ofrecen para acompañarnos en nuestras citas."

"No puedo hacer algo así, sería una farsa. No lo merezco. He hecho cosas horribles."

"No será para tanto. ¿Has hecho algo que no habrías hecho con tu marido si hubieras tenido uno?"

"No yo no era de esa clase de…"

"Entonces no me importa lo que pasara. Sigo queriendo casarme contigo."

"¡Por todos los santos! ¿Eres siempre tan tozudo?"

"Yo diría que sí, es parte del carácter de la Vega. Creí que Diego se había librado, pero al final ha resultado que no." ella lo miraba con tristeza.

"Por favor, dime qué es lo que te atormenta así." dijo él con suavidad.

"Tuve una hija. Dejé que se la llevaran y nunca sabré lo que fue de ella."

Él cogió su mano. "Lo siento mucho Carmen. Yo también he sufrido la pérdida de personas a las que amaba, y creo que merece la pena seguir adelante y tratar de ser feliz. No se puede cambiar el pasado, pero se puede aprender de él. Al menos piensa en ello. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites."

"No voy a cambiar de idea."

"No has dicho que no me quieres, así que seguiré intentando convencerte. Y si no encuentro la manera por mí mismo recurriré a Victoria y a Diego, seguro que entre los tres tramaremos algún plan descabellado. Ya sabes que estamos todos locos." besó su mano como despedida.

zzZzz

Diego pidió a la cocinera una bandeja con la cena, para compartirla don Victoria en su habitación. Poco después se levantó de la mesa y, algo indeciso le dijo: "He estado pensando que voy a salir, tengo que resolver un asunto importante."

"¿Vas a salir hoy?" preguntó Victoria sorprendida.

"Tengo algo de qué hablar con el alcalde. No tardaré mucho, te lo prometo. Y podremos seguir discutiendo lo que te dijeron esas mujeres del pueblo."

"¿No puede esperar a mañana?"

"Hoy el alcalde se comportaba de una manera extraña, creo que es un buen momento para sacarle algo de información. Además se supone que el Zorro no tiene otra cosa que hacer esta noche."

"Eso tiene sentido. Está bien, pero por favor, ten cuidado."

"Lo tendré." dijo besándola antes de dirigirse hacia la biblioteca.

zzZzz

El Zorro tardó solo unos minutos en llegar a Los Ángeles y dejó a Tornado a resguardo. La plaza estaba desierta, ya no había soldados vigilando la taberna. Rodeó el edificio de la guarnición y desde la calle vio que aún había luz en el despacho del alcalde. Se coló por los tejados, y desde arriba vio al alcalde sentado y con una copa en la mano. Bajó del tejado, dejándose caer con un golpe amortiguado.

"Buenas noches, señor alcalde."

Curiosamente el alcalde no reaccionó como era habitual, solo lo miró y le hizo un leve gesto con la mano. "Al fin aparece, Zorro, aunque tarde. Ella se ha casado con de la Vega. Todo el pueblo estaba allí, celebrándolo." el Zorro no contestó. "¿Ha venido a brindar por su felicidad? Tome una copa." dijo alzando su copa y bebiendo.

Diego se había dado cuenta de su mirada vidriosa y su forma de hablar, arrastrando las palabras. "Me parece que ha bebido bastante por los dos."

"Quizá tenga razón, pero es que hoy he tenido un día muy raro. Esa mujer se ha casado con de la Vega. Creí que ella no aceptaría a alguien con tan poco carácter, pero tendría que haberle oído hoy, si no fuera porque vi con mis propios ojos que él estaba allí cuando usted entró en la taberna creería que es el Zorro."

"¿Alguna vez pensó que yo era Diego de la Vega?"

"Pues sí. ¿A que es ridículo? Cuando él reconoció que amaba a la tabernera empecé a sospechar, y cuando organizó esa cena para ella en la taberna, por un momento estuve tan seguro… pero por mucho que lo provoqué no reaccionó. Lo único que conseguí fue que ustedes rompieran y darle una oportunidad a él. Por Dios, ella tiene más carácter en su dedo meñique que él en todo el cuerpo."

El Zorro miró al alcalde, comprendiendo al fin. "¿Usted la desea?"

"Esa maldita poción (1). No creo que funcionara, ya no, pero me hizo verla de otra manera. Cuando don Raimundo dijo que en la taberna se alojaba una conocida prostituta, y que era posible que pusieran un negocio a medias, pensé que tendría una oportunidad de satisfacer mis deseos." volvió a beber de su copa y continuó. "Así que al arruinar su fuente de ingresos y su reputación trataba de empujarla en la dirección que a mí me interesaba. Pensé que de la Vega estaba haciendo teatro, y la abandonaría después de seducirla, como he visto hacer a muchos hijos de gente influyente, pero subestimé lo idiota que puede llegar a ser, y se ha casado con ella, la ha convertido en una mujer honrada y ha salvado su negocio. Ahora está fuera de mi alcance, y supongo que también del suyo. Al fin tenemos algo en común. ¿O quizá no ha renunciado a ella?"

Diego no quiso darle la satisfacción de reaccionar a su provocación. "Por lo que he oído, don Diego ya le ha dejado en evidencia delante de todo el mundo, así que no voy a añadir nada más. No he venido aquí a hablar con usted de mi vida sentimental. Quiero que sepa que hay un complot de funcionarios corruptos para modificar los títulos de propiedad de las haciendas de la zona. El siguiente paso lógico es incendiar la notaría para evitar que los documentos falsos puedan compararse con los originales."

Depositó varios documentos sobre la mesa, y el alcalde los miró con cierta curiosidad.

"¿De dónde ha sacado todo esto?"

"Tengo mis fuentes, he estado investigando. La verdad, me sorprendió comprobar que no está usted involucrado."

De Soto ojeó los papeles y luego lo miró con desconfianza. "Vaya, pues es un buen plan, pero no tengo ningún interés en adquirir propiedades en este rincón perdido de la mano de Dios. Supongo que por eso no me propusieron participar. ¿Por qué me lo cuenta?"

"Se supone que es usted la ley aquí. Lo invito a que se ponga del lado de la justicia." no añadió "para variar", pero quedaba implícito.

De Soto se atusó la barba en un gesto característico "Descubrir un complot me beneficiaría en mi carrera. Podría salir de una vez de este pueblo, y dejar a mi sucesor la ingrata tarea de tratar de capturarle a usted."

"Una buena acción merece una recompensa. Si consigue un ascenso espero que se comporte usted mejor que aquí." Dejó más papeles sobre su escritorio. "Con esto tiene toda la información necesaria, pero tenga cuidado. Ya ha muerto un hombre tratando de descubrir a los involucrados."

"¿Y usted qué gana con esto?"

"La justicia siempre ha sido mi único objetivo."

"No creo que sea siempre tan noble. Si consigo procesar a los involucrados y ganarme un ascenso usted se libraría de mí, y si me descubren, alguien podría hacer el trabajo sucio por usted. Muy astuto, pero lo entiendo, a mí tampoco me disgustaría perderle de vista de una vez."

De Soto estuvo en silencio un momento. "Es curioso que mencione la justicia, porque he estado tanto tiempo pensando en como capturarle que hasta hace poco no había reflexionado sobre las consecuencias." el Zorro lo miró sin decir nada, pero de Soto sabía que había captado su atención. "Después de la muerte de Risendo me llegó una carta del gobernador que también mencionaba el incidente con don Alejandro de la Vega. Ya sabe, cuando traté de ahorcarlo por ser el Zorro (2). Como si ese vejestorio pudiera ir por ahí con una espada. No sé cómo pude confundirle a él con el Zorro y creer al bobo de Sepúlveda cuando me dijo que vio escapar a Tornado, cuando en realidad solo era ese patético caballo cojo de don Alejandro."

"Perdone, alcalde, pero no tengo toda lo noche. Si va a contarme algo acerca de esa carta mejor deje de divagar."

"Claro, es usted un hombre muy ocupado. Pues verá, en la carta el gobernador me informaba de que estoy bajo investigación por la muerte del emisario, y también decía que si intentaba ajusticiar a un ciudadano importante sin un juicio me harían un consejo de guerra." volvió a beber de su copa. "Así que. ¿Sabe qué pasaría si usted fuera Diego de la Vega? Pues que no podría simplemente colgarle a usted, es decir colgarle a él. Bueno, como sea. Ese hombre está emparentado con la nobleza."

Apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y se cubrió la cara con la mano. "Tendría que hacer un juicio público. Todo el pueblo declararía a su favor, naturalmente. Él va por ahí siendo amable con todo el mundo. Además dirige el periódico. ¿Quién sabe qué pruebas podría tener contra mí para justificar sus actos? Hace años que sospecho que al menos es su cómplice, aunque por supuesto nunca he podido probarlo, y ahora aparece usted con documentación confidencial, y no tengo manera de saber cuál de ustedes dos la ha conseguido, pero daría igual. Por mucho que me frustre es mejor para todos que yo no sepa quién es usted y no tengamos que hacer un juicio."

El alcalde alzó su copa mirando a el Zorro a los ojos. "Por el señor y la señora de la Vega." brindó con una sonrisa burlona y bebió de nuevo.

El Zorro se volvió para salir, y desde la puerta preguntó. "¿No va a llamar a sus soldados?"

"Claro, podemos hacer el numerito de siempre. Yo me levanto llamando a mis soldados y le ataco con mi espada, un cuchillo o una pistola que tengo escondida bajo la mesa. ¿Dónde la dejé la última vez?Tiene que estar por aquí, en alguna parte. Luego usted me desarma y me hace una bonita Z en la chaqueta, o sobre la mesa, o en cualquier sitio que se le ocurra, y por último llegan los soldados, tropezándose unos con otros mientras yo les grito que lo atrapen. Y todo eso. ¿Para qué? Usted escaparía, como siempre." dijo antes de terminarse la copa de un trago.

Notas:

(1) Ver episodio 4 de la temporada 4: Love Potion Number Nine.

(2) Ver episodio 7 de la temporada 4: Like Father, Like Son.


	23. Pruebas documentales

**Capítulo 23. Pruebas documentales.**

Meses después de la boda, en una de las ocasiones en las que Victoria fue la taberna para comprobar como iban las cosas por allí, Diego decidió acompañarla y trabajar en el periódico.

"Voy a hablar con Pilar a ver si necesita ayuda con algo." dijo Victoria.

"Está bien, nos reunimos aquí en dos horas." besó su mano, aunque por la mirada que le dirigió habría besado muchas más partes de su cuerpo.

Se acercó a la oficina del periódico y recogió unos documentos que habían llegado por correo. Con paso decidido Diego se acercó a la casa de doña Carmen.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro, Diego. Gracias por venir a saludarme."

"En realidad vengo a pedir tu ayuda."

"¿Tienes algún problema con Victoria?"

"No, se trata de mi padre. Está constantemente de mal humor. Nos está volviendo locos."

"Ahora que Victoria también vive allí tendréis que adaptaros. Solo hace dos semanas que volvisteis de vuestra luna de miel. Necesitáis tiempo."

"Mi padre no necesita tiempo, te necesita a ti."

"No sabes lo que dices. Merece alguien mejor que yo."

"Merece alguien que lo quiera. Si me dices que no le quieres no insistiré."

"Las cosas no son tan sencillas."

"En realidad no son tan complicadas. Quiere que seas parte de su vida y tu pasado le da igual."

Doña Carmen miró a Diego a los ojos. "¿Y si alguien descubre la verdad, en qué lugar quedaría tu padre?"

"He estudiado a fondo la historia que él contó. Por lo que me ha dicho la improvisó en el momento y me ha impresionado lo bien que encajó todas las piezas. No sabía que podía mentir tan bien, estoy muy orgulloso."

Doña Carmen no pudo evitar sonreír ante este comentario. Él continuó hablando. "He pedido a un abogado que conozco que investigue unos asuntos discretamente. He recopilado varios documentos, y he conseguido otros de una manera un tanto peculiar. Aproveché el viaje de la luna de miel para contactar con algunas personas. La red que he creado a tu alrededor es muy tupida. Dudo mucho que nadie tenga interés en investigarte, pero en cualquier caso todo confirmaría lo que contó mi padre. Tengo mucha experiencia en engaños." le ofreció unos documentos que tenía en la mano.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Son tu certificado de bautismo, tu certificado de matrimonio y el de defunción de don Andrés Millán, ya sabes, tu supuesto marido. El de defunción y el de bautismo son auténticos. Ha sido de gran ayuda que volvieras a usar tu verdadero nombre. Me ha ahorrado un montón de dificultades. La parte negativa es que ahora sé tu edad y eso suele irritar a una dama."

"¿Y el de matrimonio?"

"Acaba de llegar de Guadalajara. El padre Antonio te envía recuerdos y te felicita por tu nueva vida."

"¿Lo has conocido?"

"Es una gran persona, y me ha contado que participaste en el proyecto que ayuda a mujeres caídas en desgracia a empezar de nuevo. Creo que es admirable lo que hacen."

"Te has tomado muchas molestias."

"Haría cualquier cosa por mi padre. Además sigo agradeciéndote las conversaciones que tienes con Victoria. No esperaba una vida de casado tan interesante." dijo sonriendo con descaro.

"Obtener estos documentos te habrá llevado tiempo."

"Empecé a investigarte cuando te conocí y vi que Victoria confiaba en ti. Solo por si acaso."

"No me creo que no haya nada que te preocupe acerca de mí. Es como si no quisieras asumir las cosas que he hecho, lo que realmente soy."

"Pues ahora que lo dices, sí, hay una cosa que me preocupa." ella lo miró expectante. "También tengo conocimientos de medicina. ¿Como resultado de tus relaciones sexuales eres portadora de alguna enfermedad que pueda afectar a mi padre?"

Ella se quedó anonadada por su franqueza. "Desde luego que no, estoy sana."

"Bien, entonces todo perfecto."

"Creí que eras más mojigato."

"Es lo que tiene andar por ahí llevando una máscara, que al final la gente no te conoce bien."

"Diego, sé que tu padre es un buen hombre, pero creo que tarde o temprano la relación se resentiría."

"Decidas lo que decidas puedes quedarte con los documentos. Tenerlos te da la oportunidad de seguir viviendo discretamente. Puede ser aquí en los Ángeles, donde los rumores se han ido acallando porque no has dado motivos para que continuaran y la historia que mi padre ha contado es sólida. También podrías ir a otro lugar donde quizá no te tropieces con nadie de tu pasado. Pero aunque encontraras a otro hombre con el que casarte. ¿Crees que podrías ocultarle una parte de ti? Estarías llevando una doble vida, y te aseguro que no es buena idea."

"¿De verdad me aceptarías en tu familia?"

"He hablado con Victoria y ella casi te considera una madre, así que pasarías a ser a la vez una madrastra y una suegra, lo que resulta un poco confuso, pero supongo que podré acostumbrarme a la idea. ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de confusión?"

Ella apartó la vista, pensativa.

"He venido para darte una oportunidad de decidir, no para presionarte. Si quieres hablar con alguno de nosotros, ya sabes dónde estamos."

zzZzz

Diego comió con Victoria en la taberna, y cuando ya se marchaban doña Carmen se acercó a ellos.

"¿Os puedo acompañar?"

Victoria sonrió, algo sorprendida. "Claro, ven con nosotros. Siempre eres bienvenida."

Le hicieron sitio en el coche y se dirigieron a la hacienda.

Diego y doña Carmen entraron en la biblioteca, y don Alejandro, antes de levantar la vista ya se estaba quejando. "Diego, María está enfadada porque no le dijisteis que no vendríais a comer. ¿Cuántas veces os he dicho… ?" se interrumpió al ver a doña Carmen.

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó ella. "Me gustaría hablar contigo."

"Claro." dijo él levantándose. Se giró diciendo "Diego. ¿Nos disculpas…? ¿Dónde se ha metido?" dijo mirando a su alrededor.

"Se ha ido por allí." señaló Carmen.

"Odio cuando desaparece así."

Victoria interceptó a Diego en el pasillo. "¿Has tenido algo que ver con esto?" Diego asintió. "Quiero detalles." él volvió a asentir sonriendo.

Doña Carmen miró a don Alejandro con seriedad. "Diego dice que estás muy gruñón."

"Puede ser. Solo puedo pensar en ti, pero me has estado evitando."

"Quiero lo mejor para ti."

"Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo." ella lo miró conmovida. "Espera aquí." añadió él en un tono apresurado.

Corrió a la habitación de doña Elena y abrió el joyero. Volvió a la biblioteca casi sin aliento.

Ella lo miró asombrada. "¿Pero qué demonios haces? A tu edad corriendo por la casa de esa manera."

Don Alejandro recuperó el aliento y se arrodilló frente a ella. "Te quiero. Cásate conmigo." suplicó ofreciéndole un anillo de rubíes.

"Es demasiado."

"No, no lo es. No me daré por vencido." la miró suplicante. "Quiero ser tu caballero andante y defender tus colores. Sé mi dama."

Nunca un hombre la había mirado así. "¡Ay, señor! ven aquí, que te vas a quedar ahí atascado." Doña Carmen lo ayudó a levantarse. "Eres un loco romántico y testarudo, pero me casaré contigo." dijo abrazándolo.

Don Alejandro estuvo casi un minuto sin poder hablar, abrazado a ella disfrutando del momento. Se separó un poco para hablarle. "¿Qué te ha hecho venir a hablar conmigo?"

"El tarambana de tu hijo me convenció de que viniera. Por lo visto tenía un plan descabellado en marcha desde hace tiempo. Si quieres te lo cuento."

Pero don Alejandro no quería seguir hablando. Se volvió a acercar a ella, esta vez para besarla. Ella se quedó algo sorprendida, pero casi de inmediato empezó a entender el entusiasmo de Victoria por Diego y un minuto después estaba lamentando no saber dónde estaba el dormitorio de don Alejandro para hacerle una demostración práctica de lo que había aprendido durante sus años en casa de doña Imelda.

Cuando se separaron don Alejandro no fue capaz de interpretar la expresión de asombro de doña Carmen. "Bueno, supongo que después de tantos años estoy un poco oxidado. Seguro que mejoro con la práctica, si me lo permites."

"Sí, claro. Es posible que mejoremos con la práctica." pero los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza. _No me sentía así desde hace 20 años, con Giacomo, el violonchelista. ¿__Y dice que p__uede hacerlo mejor? ¿Cómo voy a esperar hasta la boda para comprobarlo?_

"Carmen, ¿Estás bien? Dijo don Alejandro, preocupado.

"Perfectamente." dijo ella con una sonrisa tensa. Finalmente decidió añadir:_"_Quizá podrías enseñarme la casa, ya que estoy aquí."

"Creo que ya has visto la mayoría de las habitaciones."

"No todas. No he visto tu alcoba." dijo ella con tono grave y una mirada intensa.

Él tardó un poco en contestar. "No me tientes, eres una mujer honrada y debemos esperar."

"Y dime… ¿Tu primera esposa era una mujer honrada?"

Don Alejandro se quedó pensando un momento. "Si eres tan amable de acompañarme, es por aquí."

"Estaré encantada." dijo ella cogiéndose de su brazo.

Diego y Victoria hablaban en el salón. "Entonces. ¿Has conseguido toda la documentación para que nadie pueda dudar de la historia que tu padre contó?"

"Sí, ahora todo cuadra."

"Pero entonces has falsificado algunos documentos."

"En realidad no, podría haberlo hecho en la imprenta, pero no fue necesario. El sacerdote que conocimos en Guadalajara me ha enviado el certificado de matrimonio."

"¿Y eso no es ilegal?"

"Pues… sí."

"Creí que solo violabas las leyes cuando vestías de negro."

"Si te sirve de consuelo es la primera vez que lo hago." Su expresión se volvió más seria "Hay algo más. En la carta, el padre Antonio me informó de que hay una persona buscando a Carmen. Esa mujer cree que Carmen es su madre, y aún tengo que confirmar unos datos, pero estoy casi seguro de que tiene razón."

"¿Y quién es?"

"Se llama Susana Aguirre. La hicieron pasar por hija de una pareja mayor que no podía tener hijos propios. La educaron como a una señorita y cuando tenía 18 años quisieron imponerle un matrimonio de conveniencia con un hombre mucho mayor que ella. Se fugó renunciando a su dote y se casó por amor con un abogado. Por lo visto fue todo un escándalo, porque su madre reconoció públicamente que no era de su sangre sino hija del pecado. Afortunadamente a pretendiente no le importó, se casaron, salieron adelante y tienen tres hijos. Ella lleva tiempo buscando información con ayuda de su marido y ha tenido acceso a ciertos documentos del monasterio en que nació. Consiguió rastrear a Carmen y averiguar el nombre falso que utilizó hasta llegar al padre Antonio. ¿Crees que Carmen querrá saber que es abuela?"

zzZzz

Cinco meses después don Alejandro estaba desayunando cuando Diego entró el en comedor.

"Buenos días padre."

"Buenos días Diego."

"¿Cuándo llegan los Aguirre?"

"Deberían llegar mañana, si los caminos están en condiciones."

"Mientras estén aquí hay que limitar las salidas de el Zorro."

Don Alejandro lo miró extrañado.

"Cuando nació, Susana tenía los ojos de su madre. A veces el color cambia a los pocos meses, pero si no fue así, podría reconocerme fácilmente. Deberíamos reunirnos luego en la biblioteca y hablar de ello con Carmen, Victoria y Felipe." le informó Diego.

"Por supuesto, planearemos cómo conseguir que si tienes que salir ella no te vea. Por suerte hace varias semanas que el Zorro no tiene mucho trabajo, ahora que el alcalde está ocupado con otra cosa."

Diego se sirvió el desayuno y se dio cuenta de que su padre lo miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"¿Cómo sabes de qué color tenía los ojos la hija de Carmen? No quiere hablar de lo que pasó. ¿Te lo ha contado?"

"No, la acompañé en un sueño, en el que vimos lo que pasó cuando nació su hija."

"Un sueño sobre el pasado. ¿Es una de las cosas que haces?"

"Sí, aunque no sucede a menudo."

"He estado pensando en ello, y me gustaría que me contaras qué más puedes hacer. Hoy tengo que reunirme con don Miguel, pero quizá mañana podríamos hablar de ello."

Diego sonrió. "Claro, podemos ir a la cueva y te enseñaré el libro de mi madre. En Madrid, uno de los catedráticos tenía un ejemplar de ese mismo libro, pero estaba incompleto. Algunas de las personas que conocí pagarían cualquier precio por él. Por eso no le conté a nadie que lo tengo. Aunque debo reconocer que no he avanzado mucho en ese aspecto. Se necesitan años de estudios, y además las fuentes de información no son fiables. No le he dedicado suficiente tiempo como para avanzar."

"Yo diría que has estado ocupado." rió su padre.

Don Alejandro terminó su desayuno, y al levantarse no pudo evitar un pequeño gesto de dolor.

"¿Te duele la espalda?"

Don Alejandro parecía incómodo. "No es nada, no te preocupes."

"Tengo un linimento de alcohol de romero que viene muy bien. Quizá hoy no deberías montar a caballo."

"De verdad que no es nada."

"De acuerdo, pero si quieres el linimento lo tengo abajo."

"Quizá sea buena idea. Acaba de desayunar y te acompaño."

Bajaron a la cueva y Diego se dirigió a una de las estanterías.

"Diego, también quería preguntarte otra cosa."

"Dime."

"Eh.. Es acerca de un libro que mencionó Carmen."

Diego se sobresaltó, por suerte sus reflejos eran lo bastante buenos como para coger al vuelo el frasco que había saltado de sus manos, evitando que se estrellara.

"Por tu reacción diría que sabes a qué libro me refiero. ¿Lo tienes aquí?"

"Sí, está escondido. Espera un momento."

Diego cogió una escalera de mano y subió a una de las estanterías, apartó varios libros y descubrió un doble fondo del que un libro pequeño, de tapas azules.

"Aquí lo tienes."

"Está en francés." dijo don Alejandro nada más abrirlo. "Y tiene una dedicatoria. ¿Quién es Francisca?"

"No creo que lo hayan publicado en España. Y Francisca me regaló el libro."

"Te lo regaló. Entiendo. No estaría casada." dijo suspicaz mientras iba pasando páginas.

"Era viuda. No, no gires el libro, esa ilustración va así."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, bastante. Eso de ahí no es el suelo, es una pared."

"¿Eso se puede hacer?"

"Bueno, depende… si ella no pesa mucho… pero tampoco durante mucho rato."

Don Alejandro pasó un página. "Ya. ¿Y esto? ¿Esta pierna es de ella?"

"No, es de él. La pierna de ella es esa otra. Yo desde luego no soy tan flexible." pasó la página. "Pero Victoria sí." murmuró.

Don Alejandro pasó otra página. Diego sonrió con picardía y carraspeó para disimular una risa. Don Alejandro lo miró de reojo y cerró el libro.

Diego lo miraba con expresión divertida. "Si quieres te lo presto. Y si tienes alguna duda… mejor le preguntas a Carmen."

Don Alejandro lo miró fijamente. "¿Sugieres que lo lea con ella?"

"Ella habla francés y además ya lo ha visto. Victoria me lo pidió y lo estuvieron comentando. Luego Victoria me explicó un par de cosas que yo no sabía." volvió a sonreír.

"¿Victoria lo ha visto? ¿Y encontró la dedicatoria?"

"Me temo que sí. La verdad es que hacía años que no lo miraba y se me había olvidado que estaba ahí, así que al principio no sabía por qué estaba tan enfadada. Fue la noche que me mandó a dormir a la habitación de invitados."

"Por eso te gritaba. Pero al final te fuiste a vuestra habitación."

"Es que se quedó con el libro y al cabo de un rato cambió de idea, al llegar a la página 38, si no recuerdo mal."

"Entonces Carmen también lo ha leído. Eso explica lo de anoche."

"¿Te dio un tirón en la espalda?"

"Mejor no preguntes."

"Trato hecho. Espera, no te olvides el linimento."

"Sí, creo que lo voy a necesitar."

"Esconde el libro, que no lo vea Felipe."

"Tienes razón. Descuida, lo esconderé bien. Tampoco quiero que lo encuentre Adela al limpiar la habitación."


	24. Perdición

**Capítulo 24. Perdición.**

La vela de sebo desprendía una luz muy débil y llenaba la celda de la prisión de un olor desagradable que empeoraba su tos, pero ella estaba demasiado concentraba como para notarlo.

Pálida y con los cabellos desordenados lo único que parecía tener vida en su rostro marchito eran sus ojos, enrojecidos y llenos de una fanática determinación. Con cuidado acarició el huevo de gallina negra que ocultaba entre sus ropas, suave y cálido. Durante casi tres semanas lo había protegido con dedicación, deseando tener éxito esta vez. Estaba segura de que el pequeño polluelo estaba vivo.

A la luz vacilante de la vela utilizó un palo con la punta carbonizada para dibujar un símbolo sobre la hoja de la Biblia que había conseguido robar de la capilla de la prisión. El pasaje del Apocalipsis sobre el que escribía era el adecuado para conseguir sus fines.

El símbolo diabólico ardía en su mente y amenazaba con destruir la poca cordura que le quedaba, pero su odio era más intenso que su miedo y consiguió terminarlo.

Sacó de la cintura de su falda andrajosa un cuchillo hecho de cobre. Le había costado promesas y amenazas conseguirlo, pero finalmente uno de sus antiguos cómplices había conseguido introducirlo en la prisión entre los suministros de las cocinas. Le daba igual que aquel hombre se quedara con todas sus posesiones materiales, no esperaba salir viva de la prisión. Todo lo que le quedaba era la venganza.

Mientras recitaba una letanía en un idioma antiguo y prohibido acercó el cuchillo a su brazo. Su voz no vaciló cuando se hizo un corte y dejó caer su propia sangre sobre el papel. Con cuidado depositó el huevo al lado del símbolo, dispuesta a abrirlo y sacrificar a la pequeña criatura que contenía en cuanto la aparición que estaba invocando se manifestara. Era un sacrificio muy magro para un demonio, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para la entidad que había llamado. Cerró los ojos y vio en su mente la puerta que traería al ser con el que se cumpliría el pacto. Repitió el ritual por tercera vez, y sintió que la puerta se hacía más nítida.

La puerta ya estaba invocada, ahora solo quedaba esperar. Alzó la vista un momento y vio una sombra que se movía cerca de la pared del fondo. Pensó que era una rata, pero al enfocar la vista se dio cuenta de que era un zorro que le enseñó los dientes antes de lamerse el hocico.

"¿Dónde estás, maldito zorro?" siseó.

Al fin lo vio, una figura enmascarada junto a la puerta de la celda. Al mirarlo desde el suelo le pareció aún más alto de lo que realmente era.

"No me impresionan tus trucos, de la Vega. Los conozco todos, y muchos más que tú no te atreverías a usar."

"No soy como tú, a mí me basta con lo que tengo."

"Lo dices como si tuvieras poco. Niño afortunado. Deberías haber sido mío, y haberme dado el poder. Yo te habría enseñado a hacer cosas que ni siquiera has soñado que sean posibles. Tu hermano era una pobre imitación, solo poseía un pálido reflejo de tus dones. Debí haberlo sabido. El fantasma al que interrogamos dijo que nos lleváramos a su primogénito, pero los fantasmas siempre tratan de engañar a sus amos, por eso hablaba en latín, para confundirnos."

"Gilberto era el primogénito de mi madre. Dijiste que nació antes que yo."

"Sí, nació primero, pero fracasé porque en latín primogenitum no se refiere al primero en nacer, sino al primero en ser concebido. Debí hacer un ritual para asegurarme de que me llevaba el bebé correcto, pero tu padre desconfiaba de mí y la mujer que me vigilaba no iba a tardar mucho en volver, así que no lo recordé a tiempo y huí con él."

Diego la miró con frialdad. "Durante un tiempo creí que estabas loca, pero es peor. Estás corrompida hasta la médula."

"Sin duda has acabado conmigo, pero aún estoy a tiempo de vengarme. La puerta ha sido invocada, y la criatura que entrará destruirá tu velo. Él te rastreará y te dará caza donde quiera que estés. Esta vez no fracasaré, todos sabrán quién eres y te ahorcarán junto a tu padre. Tendrán que esperar a que tu mujer de a luz a tu hijo, pero finalmente acabará en la horca."

"No entiendo que también odies a Victoria. Ni siquiera la conoces. Odiar a tanta gente tiene que ser agotador."

"Mi venganza caerá sobre todos vosotros. Tu hijo pondrá sus dones al servicio de mi señor, y la ramera de ojos de loba también será ejecutada."

Diego se movió, sorprendido por esa última afirmación. "¿Conoces a doña Carmen?"

"Si intentas acercarte aplastaré el huevo y con él al pollo que está dentro. Es mejor que el sacrificio se produzca con el sabueso infernal aquí, pero será suficiente. No podrás impedirlo."

"No pensaba intentarlo."

"¿Crees que eres más poderoso que él?"

"No, pero te ruego que detengas esta locura ahora que aún estás a tiempo. A veces las invocaciones no salen como uno espera, te lo digo por experiencia. (1)"

Ambos vieron en su mente que la puerta que ella había invocado comenzaba a moverse.

"Como te he dicho antes, es demasiado tarde. Tu perdición se acerca." dijo ella con una mezcla de odio y triunfo.

"La perdición de alguien, en cualquier caso." la serenidad en su voz hizo que ella sintiera un escalofrío.

La puerta se empezó a abrir, y al hacerlo se filtró por la ranura una luz blanca, que fue aumentando de intensidad.

"No puede ser." jadeó Inés Risendo. Miró la hoja que estaba frente a ella y vio que era un papel blanco sobre el que había dibujada una estrella de cinco puntas que contenía una única letra: A mayúscula. Horrorizada dirigió su vista otra vez hacia la puerta que ya se había abierto del todo revelando una figura vestida con una armadura y con una enorme espada en la mano. Miró hacia Diego atónita.

"No deberías haber cerrado los ojos al hacer la última invocación." dijo Diego casi con compasión en su voz.

El ángel vengador se acercó a la aterrorizada mujer y le atravesó el pecho con la espada. Ella cayó al suelo, y aunque no tenía ninguna herida visible sus ojos estaban vacíos.

"¿Está muerta?" preguntó Diego con voz ronca.

"Aún no, pero su alma ya no está encadenada a su cuerpo y no tardará en expirar. Será mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que el demonio con el que pactó venga a reclamarla. No va a ser agradable."

Diego recogió el papel del suelo y tras pensárselo un poco cogió también el huevo.

"No me digas que vas a salvar al pollito también." dijo el ángel.

"Es una pena dejarlo aquí y que muera de frío. Puedo acercarme al corral que tiene uno de los guardias de la prisión en la zona en la que viven y dejarlo en alguno de los nidos."

"Sabes que lo más probable es que acabe en una cazuela."

"Bueno, supongo que sí, pero por lo menos su muerte le resultará útil a alguien."

Salieron de la celda y Diego la volvió a cerrar utilizando una ganzúa. Cuando llegaron al patio de la prisión se ocultó entre las sombras y se volvió hacia ella.

"Gracias por venir, Agueda."

"Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, aunque creo recordar que te advirtieron que no volvieras a hacer algo así."

"Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo. En este caso era un sabueso infernal, no un señor demonio."

"¿Esa es tu excusa, que solo era un perro?. Ese sabueso podría haberte dado muchos problemas."

"Por eso no podía dejarlo suelto por ahí, quería descubrirme delante de mis enemigos."

"Vamos, no creerás que una criatura de tres al cuarto podría destruir tu velo. Lo heredaste de tu abuela, está reforzado por las oraciones de 999 religiosas y bendecido por San Miguel Arcángel. Hace falta mucho más que una bruja loca para quitártelo. Ha estado bastante tiempo intentándolo, creándote toda clase de problemas. Incluso envió a doña Carmen, y fracasó."

"¿Ella la envió para que descubriera mi secreto?"

"Sí, oficialmente su alma estaba condenada, así que Inés y su señor demonio pensaron que te vendería por la recompensa."

"¿Carmen lo sabe?"

"No, influyeron en ella sin que supiera lo que estaba pasando."

"¿Y por qué no funcionó?"

"Porque ella no es como ellos pensaron, claro, pero fundamentalmente lo que pasó fue que Victoria no la juzgó, confió en ella y se hicieron amigas."

Diego sonrió, orgulloso de su esposa, pero algo le preocupaba. "¿Pueden volver a utilizarla contra mí?"

"Desde luego que no, perdieron la partida y ahora su alma está libre de la carga que llevaba. No pueden volver a manipularla."

"¿Hicisteis una apuesta?"

"Hasta cierto punto, pero es complicado, más parecido a una juego de ajedrez."

"¿Y de Soto es uno de los involucrados?"

"Pues sí, sin que tú sospecharas, el fantasma de Luis Ramón estaba influyendo en él, pero se le acabó el tiempo que podía permanecer aquí, y ahora es mi turno."

Una sospecha surgió en la mente de Diego. "¿Ayudó alguien a mi padre con la historia que contó?"

"Luis Ramón influyó en una persona, don Raimundo, así que yo pude influir en otra. En realidad tu padre estaba deseando ayudar, así que solo tuve que inspirarlo un poco con los detalles. Pero no sigas preguntando, ahora no puedo contarte nada más, porque si te doy demasiada información ellos podrán hacer lo mismo con otra persona. Si surge otra amenaza puedes preguntarme."

"¿De verdad puedo? Creí que los ángeles no se podían convocar. Solo he encontrado rituales para llamar a los demonios."

"No es una invocación como tal, no me obligará a ir, simplemente pídeme que acuda, y si puedo, lo haré."

Cambiemos de tema. Enhorabuena por tu boda, tu madre y yo estábamos allí las dos veces, tu suegro se fue después de la segunda, porque no pudo asistir a la primera. Unas ceremonias preciosas. Ya te dije que ella perdonaría tus locuras."

"Es verdad, me lo dijiste. No lo recordaba. Pero se supone que nadie puede entrar en la hacienda o la cueva sin que yo lo permita."

"No te preocupes, el destierro está bien hecho, recuerda que yo no soy un fantasma, y tu madre vivía en esa casa, así que no necesita el permiso de nadie para entrar. Debo irme ya."

"Lo sé. Gracias otra vez. Por todo."

Águeda desenvainó su enorme espada para saludarle y Diego devolvió el gesto sonriente.

"Sigo pensando que esa espada es demasiado grande y muy anticuada." añadió él.

"Ya verás como cambias de opinión cuando te ofrezcan una." rió Águeda justo antes de desaparecer.

zzZzz

Después de atender a Tornado y cambiarse de ropa, Diego entró en su habitación sin apenas hacer ruido, tratando de no despertar a Victoria, pero ella se giró hacia él y se incorporó.

"Siento haberte despertado."

"Ya sabes que no puedo dormir bien cuando sales."

"Ojalá hubiera podido evitarlo, pero en el sueño que tuve, tu padre me dijo claramente que había una influencia externa tratando de hacernos daño."

"¿Era esa espantosa mujer?"

"Sí, pero ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ella nunca más."

"¿Está muerta?" dijo Victoria con voz angustiada.

Diego asintió. "Hizo una invocación que salió mal. En cualquier caso estaba enferma, no le quedaba mucho tiempo."

"¿Vendrán más como ella?"

"No lo creo, intentó descubrir mi secreto pero no pudo. Lo que hizo esta noche era un último intento desesperado."

"Entonces estamos a salvo."

"Eso creo, pero si quieres haré un ritual para asegurarnos. No quiero que te preocupes por nada. Es importante que descanses bien."

Victoria colocó su mano sobre su abdomen hinchado y asintió. "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me ocultas algo?"

Diego suspiró. "Es solo algo que ha dicho esa mujer, acerca del bebé, pero quizá no sea cierto."

"¿Crees que mentía?"

"Es probable que no."

"Entonces quiero saber lo que dijo."

"Está bien. Dijo que nuestro bebé es un niño, y que heredará mis habilidades."

Victoria frunció un poco el ceño. "¿Tus habilidades? ¿También eso que haces de escabullirte?"

"Es muy posible."

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer? No podré vigilarlo."

"Carmen podrá verlo siempre."

"Pero no puede ocuparse de él todo el tiempo."

"Está bien, puedo entrenar a un familiar de ojos dorados para que nos ayude. ¿Prefieres un perro o un gato?"

zzZzz

11 años después.

Aquel año había sido más seco de lo habitual, y el viento levantaba nubes de polvo. Antonio llegó a la granja de su amigo Pedro y le ofrecieron algo para beber. En el patio varias gallinas escarbaban y picoteaban el suelo, bajo la atenta mirada de un gallo negro algo desplumado.

"¿Todavía tienes a ese gallo viejo?"

"Sí, es el mejor que he tenido."

"Vamos, ni siquiera es grande. No es más que un gallo piojoso."

El gallo giró la cabeza bruscamente y miró hacia él, y Antonio vio que sus ojos se iluminaban como ascuas.

"¡Por todos los santos! ¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"No deberías insultarlo, es un animal excepcional. Es el mejor gallo de pelea que he visto jamás. Ya de pequeño mantenía a raya a gallos adultos. Además cuando los demás lo veían apostaban contra mí confiando en que sus gallos lo ganarían con facilidad. Con lo que he ganado con él pude retirarme del trabajo en la prisión y comprar esta granja. Incluso he pagado los estudios de mis hijos."

"Pero… sus ojos."

"Sí, lo hace cuando se enfada. Por eso lo llamé Diablo."

Fin

**Notas de la autora.**

(1) Ver "El Nombre que Falta" capítulo 10.

Gracias por leer, y especialmente si has incluido un comentario. Voy a echar de menos esta historia, que empecé a publicar en Halloween de 2019, aunque para entonces ya llevaba unos meses trabajando en ella. Puedo seguir disfrutando de los personajes principales en otros fanfics, pero el zorro guía espiritual y doña Carmen no estarán ahí, y no será lo mismo.


End file.
